Stargate Wives: Season Two
by JovianJeff
Summary: Continuing the series were Sara and Drey'auc are part of the cast like Gen. Hammond or Dr. Fraiser. Having diverged in season one from Cold Lazarus and Bloodlines. The episodes as seen from their point of view, with a few of their own adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stargate Wives: Season two

Author: JovianJeff

Category: AU

Content Level: Age 13+

Content Warnings: None

Pairings: Jack/Sara; Teal'c/Drey'auc

Season: Two

Spoilers: The Serpent's Lair (Part 2)

Summary: Stargate wives is where the series generally ran as it did, but Sara, Sha're and Drey'auc are apart of the regular cast like Gen. Hammond and Dr. Frasier. Diverging from "Cold Lazarus" for Sara, "Bloodlines" for Drey'auc and "Forever in a Day" for Sha're. Seen at first through the eyes of Sara as she and Jack gradually get back together again while she also meets and befriends Drey'auc.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Arthur notes:

Stargate wives is where the series generally ran as it did, but Sara, Sha're and Drey'auc are apart of the regular 'cast' like Hammond and Dr. Frasier. Diverging from 'Cold Lazarus' for Sara, 'Bloodlines' for Drey'auc and 'Forever in a Day' for Sha're. Seen at first through the eyes of Sara as she and Jack gradually get back together again and she meets and befriends Drey'auc.

It was born out of a hobbyhorse of mine about couples in scifi. I know it's the reality of the medium, but it's sad that maybe three science fiction television shows in the past forty or so years have had three married couples as regulars, and Firefly killed off theirs in the movie.

So this is divergence from the above show that makes them apart of the regular 'cast' like Hammond and Dr. Frasier.

The Stargate Wives concept was inspired by the works of LE McMurray and C. L. Kamnikar.

This begins season two, Sara and Drey'auc have an established friendship. The adventures continue with some changes. It may have seem artificial the way Rya'c was sent off, but I wanted him in place for this AU's version of the episode Family. Besides, with his father off with SG-1 allot, Rya'c had to get training from someone, and that just segues well to Bra'tac. You'll note that I inserted sisters for Drey'auc. Part of the justification is the many actress that have portrayed Drey'auc, partly I will need one of the sisters for the reason Teal'c and Rya'c are off world during season six's episode "Redemption".

This season also brings with it some crossovers with other author's works that I had become particularly enamored with. Like Kitipurr's take on a different Stargate SG-7.

Thank you ashadowdancer, for the comments, and this season I shall try to work in a Sam and Sara friendship. I know one of the interludes deals with it. It was fun to write, so another big thank you for suggesting it!

The Serpent's Lair (Part 2)

It's the end of the world. That's what it had started to look like today. It's an oddball thing to write, and anyone reading this would think I'm either crazy, exaggerating, or very melodramatic. Of course, anyone reading this better have a security clearance out the wazoo. Wazoo? When did that become part of my vocabulary? I guess Jack really is rubbing off on me...again. Bless that man.

I have to admit, I wasn't sure at all about Daniel's crazy sounding talk about alternate realities. But Jack was sure enough to try and we were sure enough to try and be a distraction., lull the powers-that-be that the Jaffa family was getting ready to settle on earth for a permanent stay. I was certainly split on finding out Daniel was right. We waited at Jack's. If the NID had been waiting for us to lead them to one missing Colonel O'Neill they might just think he was going to meet us here. Maybe not Maybourne, but if it helped Jack and the others get away, it was worth whatever distraction it caused.

So we waited. Drey'auc, Janet, Rya'c, and Cassie. Janet was the first to spot the picture in the living room, Cassie soon afterwards. One had the knowing grin of what that meant, promising to explain to curious twelve-year olds what it might mean. Though I think Cassie just assumed about Jack and I by this point. She was better at understanding what divorce meant than Drey'auc. She still, more than once, hinted that maybe the two of us ought to be back together again.

To pass the time among the women folk, Janet and I, okay, just I, had a hand at trying to teach Drey'auc to cook in a Tau'ri kitchen. I'm not saying Janet doesn't know her way around a kitchen, Cassie certain is not a child of a microwave menu, but she's seems use to the simpler dishes. With the focus on as few things from scratch as possible. Which was a surprise considering some of the dishes she brought to a Jack O'Neill BBQ.

When the airmen hustled us back to the base, neither Drey'auc nor her son realized it was something like going to this Alpha site.

Part of me wanted to stay, be with everyone to the end. That's what Jack would do, and I'm sure Drey'auc felt that way too. Yet our boys, and Sam, were out there and if they couldn't get home, we might find them if we were out there too. Besides, it made it easier on Janet if we went, and Cassie wasn't going to go without her new mom.

It helped to put the thoughts of Dad and the rest of my friends and family behind. All the people I knew might be gone by the end of today. I knew it would be so easy to give into that abyss of despair, but I had enough to keep me busy. Not all of it related to the essentials of getting our possible new home arranged for living in the short term, much less long.

Setting up camp was like the cabin trips, sans the cabin. It wasn't like there were buildings all ready set up. Drey'auc and Rya'c were more at home with "camping out" as I think of it, than Janet, Cassie or I were, but no one complained. No-one at all. Nor would there be any. Not for a while to come, particularly if it ended up us really being the last people of Earth.

Talk about melodramatic, that seem to fit the day. I didn't think it was anticlimactic to have them summon us back home. The waiting was getting to me not knowing. Not that I didn't have enough to do helping Janet with Cassie.

We really should have seen that coming with her. She saw the end of her people after all, and now here she is facing the end of her adopted people. I know Janet wanted to keep that from her, and my guess is Cassie over heard someone talking. She had been kept out of the gateroom when General Hammond gave his speech to the first group. Janet made sure she was in the infirmary helping her get everything ready to go to the Alpha site. Just to set up another base, off world, I think is what Cassie was told.

What I remember next was Rya'c running to find me, babbling something about his mother, Cassie and to get 'Dr. Frasier' quickly. We did so, and returned to find Drey'auc trying not hurt Cassie as she squirmed, and well...threw a tantrum. She was screaming by the time we arrived and a crowd was quickly gathering around the tent we were supposed to briefly call home. When Janet arrived with an airman, she first tried to take Cassie into her arms, and just hold her, but she wasn't having any of that, with somewhere in Janet's mind it clicked, and she had to sedate her adopted daughter.

After seeing Cassie to a cot, Janet just slumped and I saw a woman who liked knowing what to do feeling helpless and alone. It didn't take much to get her talking, just time, which Drey'auc helped provide. Neither of us were military, and Janet didn't think to post an airmen to discourage the concerned from stopping by. It just took one Jaffa woman, who could pull off a fairly intimidating presence like her husband.

Janet had plunge into motherhood. She adopted Cassie without any experience herself, so at first I just listened to her insecurities about it, the pressures, the weight. I think she was so free to talk to me because she knew about Charlie, and on this last chance for humanity, I'm likely the only woman who's been a mother, a human mother, Drey'auc aside, to talk to. So we talked, mainly I listened. It seemed like hours, with Drey'auc coming in to join us. Sure she's from a different culture, but some aspects of motherhood transcend such barriers.

I'm not sure how long it was when Rya'c came running in telling us that 'Dr. Jackson' had arrived. My heart seems to skip as it didn't take much for me to leap to my own conclusions. He didn't say Colonel O'Neill, or Captain Carter, much less his dad. It was something Drey'auc picked up as quickly as I did. So we sat in silence, our little fivesome waiting for Daniel to arrive. Janet wasn't leaving Cassie's side, and we weren't leaving Janet's. Besides, at that moment, I think she as giving us strength, when earlier we had been giving her our's.

News of the Goa'uld defeat was a bittersweet one as Daniel personally delivered the news that Jack and the others were...gone. I had to thank him, I wanted to yell at him, curse him, demand why he lived and they died. I didn't have someone to distract me from my grief like Drey'auc and Janet did. Rya'c was in shock, we all were, and we could only guess how Cassie was going to take this when she was told about Sam.

I think we were the last to leave. Breaking down camp went on around us, we were there when Cassie did wake up, Janet feeling more confident now, was able to break the news and deal with the bundle of despair poor Cassie turned into. It was a numb group that went back through the gate to home.

Though I didn't think it could be home anymore. Not without Jack. Oh, we haven't really talked about remarrying, not really. It's come up, now and again, but the hesitation was there, palatable as it often came during one of our 'dinner and explanation' dates. Even more than when he was in special ops, there is a really good chance he wouldn't come back alive on a weekly basis. I'd like to think I could handle it, the problem was I was never sure enough for Jack to see that in my eyes.

I remember the shouting and celebrating were still going on when we did get back to the gateroom, General Hammond was there to greet us with a somber expression. I think it was clear he wanted to tell me personally, and it was equally clear that Daniel felt he should be the one. We made an quiet little group, an island in the sea of celebrating.

We almost missed Sgt. Harriman's call from the control room. All most. Everything went quiet, it was like someone hit the pause button, then erupted into renewed cheering, Cassie, Rya'c, joining in. I suppose I did too, but I was too busy hugging Drey'auc. It was either her or Hammond, who was busy making sure an in shock Janet wasn't going to keel over from the news.

Jack was alive.

All of them were. The shuttle Endeavour had brought them back. They were coming home. Okay, maybe I really am melodramatic.

Taking in his scent, the sight of those eyes, his warmth as he held me, a kiss melting everything else away to some distant place. It's probably why I just stood by puzzled as to where Daniel was. Jack would want to see him, and something in Jack's eyes held that shadow of sorrow of a deep loss. Yet he made it back, his team made it back. I think at that time, I chalked it up to something horrible happening on the mission.

To this day, I don't know why General Hammond went along with what I found out later was perhaps the cruelest deception I've heard to date. No one had told Jack or his team that Daniel was alive.

And it was very cruel, didn't matter how one looked at it, nor would it matter how short the time that deception would be. I suppose it was "only" the time it took them to get from Edwards air force base to the mountain, but that's a lot of time to brood, as I know Jack would.

Later I found out that Makepeace, excuse me, Colonel Makepeace, had made maneuvered Daniel to the back of the line, and the survivor guilt ridden archeologist went along, especially when flanked, shall I say flimflammed, by one Lt. Colonel Samuels. All the General knew was that what Makepeace told him. I still don't know how he got him to go along with the 'surprise'. Jack didn't say afterwards, and he definitely had a talk with General Hammond.

I suppose I realized what was going on right after Jack let me up from a kiss that I could just picture like the cover of Life back on VE day. After much applause by as many as could fit into the gateroom. Which was about as long as Janet could hold Cassie back from Sam. I noticed Sam wasn't quite as happy as I knew she should be. It was all dawning by the time Hammond was saying some inane line, and Daniel made his way through the crowd. Looking sheepish, partially for surviving, but I think now its also going along with whatever Makepeace or Samuels told him that got him to hide like he did.

Seeing Jack's face when he saw Daniel, the boys giving each other a 'manly' hug, washed what brooding I saw away. He was going to be stoked afterwards, but right now, he was glad to have his friend back.

Looking back, it's not really a surprise we never saw Lt. Colonel Bert Samuels again. If siding with Kinsey didn't scuttle his career, then I suppose its whatever Jack did after he found out just who's 'bright idea' it was to hide the fact that Daniel was alive.

Me, I'm glad we're' all alive.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

We shall not suffer the fate of the world my husband found the Korosh-ni posted. After our diversion to give my husband and the others time to leave through the Chappa'ai, we waited. To be summoned by General Hammond to go to a place to stage our continual struggle should either O'Neil or the world of the Tau'ri come to ruin. Again they show their preparedness with the war against the false gods. One could believe they actually will succeed.

It was not a belief shared by all at our camp at this Alpha Site. Cassandra Frasier was most upset about leaving. Driven from another home. It would take all her mother, and Sara to calm her. Making sure was easy as I have seen my husband do. Just stand and look stern, giving no way should any approach. Even taking a step forward with eyes that show fight, goes far to drive off unwanted attention.

My son showed how quick he was with news of Daniel Jackson's arrival. A herald of what I first thought was good news. For if the Scholar survived, must too should the warriors and mage? Yet it was anything but the news my heart sought, and did not wish to believe. My husband was dead. O'Neill was dead. Even the mage, Samantha Carter was dead.

My son provided for the need to continue. To give him strength and comfort even as I received such from him. Teal'c's death was always a possibility, even before this quest to free our people. As First Prime, at anytime word of his death could come from battle or even the whim of Aphosis. My survival leaves a bitterness in my mouth that I strive to hide from my son. He must survive, so I shall for him.

We leave the temporary A'roush the Tau'ri have assembled, returning to their world and celebrations I could not join in. I do not fear we no longer have a home among them, yet I cannot rejoin with them as my husband had fallen. Or so I thought, as news of his, O'Neill's and Samantha Carter's reach my ears. My son is the first to erupt in cheers, beating the smile on the way to my mouth.

Surprise takes me two-fold as I stood waiting for my husband's arrival. The surprise from the destruction of not one, but two of the gods', the Goa'uld's Ha'tak has already departed from him. Though it held me in its shocked grasp until the arrival of Teal'c and Master Bra'tac. I had not expected to see him, not since we parted ways at Chulak. Both I and my son greet him after he had met General Hammond.

The second surprise was why Daniel Jackson was hidden from view. Perhaps a strange Tau'ri ritual. One that mystifies me and Sara has no real explanation for later when we talk briefly, as our husbands talk with General Hammond. Then my day ends as I had no pictured it. With my son and husband joining me here, all slowly working to obtain that perfect balance of mind and body to properly meditate. Victory against the gods. It's not just a dream anymore. One day Jaffa families will enjoy what ours do. The delight of sharing Kel no'reem, without the threat of the gods hanging over us.


	2. Interlude SG7 Rides Again, part 1

Interlude SG-7 Rides Again part 1

There are times I think I really would like to do violence to certain CO's. How could General Hammond pull Jack off from the -promised- downtime to go off on some mission? Not that the rest of the SG-1 had to go. No, Jack had to go off on a trip. Well, did help mollify me that he could take me along on it. But I knew 'mission-mode' and we were definitely on a mission. Not a dangerous one. I know Jack, he wouldn't let me go on one. Getting to go to Harlan's world had been like pulling his proverbial teeth. So I knew what signs to look for if he thought this was the least bit dangerous.

I think I was acting as part of his 'cover.' Which I'm not sure I was happy or not about. Who am I kidding? A not dangerous job, going out with Jack, and paid for by the United States Air Force...yeah, I'll let it slide to happy about for this one. Though Arizona was not what I would think of a vacation spot. Still, it's not like either of us were paying for it, and really did need to go.

The Powers-That-Be have declared that SG-7 must be peopled again. Jack has a line of who should lead the new kids. Though I can tell he's not happy that there is going to be a new SG-7. A fact, Cassie doesn't need to know. She doesn't need any reminders to losing her whole world. I haven't heard if she knew the first SG-7, and that's a question I'd rather field by Janet first. As for Jack and I, we are off to Arizona.

Chris was someone we kept in touch with until...until Charlie died. I understand that Chris lost his son and wife about then too. The O'Neill's and Larabee's were not exactly in a good place to help each other. Now, that's unfair. Chris lost wife and son, not that losing Charlie was not as bad, but Jack chose not to let me help him. Chris didn't even have that choice. He had no-one.

His wife was also named Sara, and I asked Jack if this was something he should do alone or should I come along. I think he hoped I would help with Chris, like I did with Drey'auc and for that matter Daniel after the first trip to Cimmeria. This was a time I felt Jack better feel Chris out first. I know I have trouble talking about Kawalsky, I can only imagine Chris would about his Sara. Then again, he's also allot like Jack. He'll likely not show it.

In the end, I drove the rental and went shopping while he and Chris met. It seems like it nearly went okay. Jack had that, 'mission accomplished-yet not neatly' look he had once or twice when he came home from a special ops. To say nothing of a SG-1 trip through the Stargate. Whatever happen, Chris wasn't as bad as Jack had been, or like Jack, gotten better. The grumpy Jack that I picked up was more of the self-blame grumps of what should-have-been, not the current feeling sorry for his Navy buddy.

It took the rest of the vacation to drag the bits and pieces of whatever happened to Chris Larabee. Sounded messy, but that he's getting by. He'd have to be for Jack to suggest him as a SG team leader.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Line of Duty

We're not always in the gateroom to see the boys, and Sam off. Its not like we don't want to be there every time, many times we're off running this errand or that. Making sure Rya'c, excuse me, Ryan remained in school after the latest bully 'forgot' not to mess with him. I understand through Cassie, word gets around not to. Yet sometimes someone forgets, or if the other kids are feeling mischievous, which is more often than not, they don't tell the new bully about Ryan, or to leave Cassie alone. Then its time to step in, talk with parents, teachers, staff, so many ruffled feathers to sooth.

But I digress. That day, Drey'auc was feeling rather ceremonial, and complete in full Jaffa regalia, was going to see Teal'c off on this routine recon. I think it had something to do with a special Jaffa day, and likely she told me during our latest cultural exchange. I'll have to look it up in my notes when Daniel will inevitably bug me about periodically.

I'm digressing again. Daniel is quite the charmer, but can be so much the pest when it comes to his studies. Anyway, we were there in the gateroom, I having the excuse of being Drey'auc's cultural liaison, read escort, which let me see Jack off. I wondered where Jack was, as it wasn't like him to be late. Only distracted by the fact Sam seem to be pacing like a caged animal.

I had no idea how true to that analogy I was.

Surprise and shock gripped me when Jack just breezed past me, an airmen appearing at my elbow, saying he had something to ask me 'outside', read leave-the-gateroom. I knew something was up then, Jack wanted me out and fast. Too fast to get Drey'auc out with me, and not make a scene. So I tried to put on my good little wife face I used on too many military wife gathering functions, and follow the airmen out. It took a lot to not look back, as I heard two staff weapons spark to life.

When I meant full regalia, I mean, Drey'auc had her staff weapon along, and when a Goa'uld possessed Sam brought her gun up, the Jaffa's, as one, brought their staves down. Pointing right at Sam. I suppose I should have been in pure shock like Daniel was, but watching Jack roll several feet away from the 'love tap' "Sam" gave her, had me ready to either launch to go after Jack or the Goa'uld.

Looking back, I'm still surprised, and a little disgusted with myself that I was able to make that switch. Sam went from friend, to Goa'uld, to friend again all in the space it took for Jack to be knocked down and get back up, telling everyone not to fire at her. Especially our Jaffa friends. They made quite the sight, and the pair, both warriors ready to fire, both determined. If the snake in Sam didn't give up, it wasn't going to live out the next heartbeat, much less the day.

Poor Cassie, she was taking this the hardest. Not that the rest of us were dealing with it any better. Jack was angry, Janet confused, Drey'auc and Teal'c resigned, Daniel silent. Probably thinking of his wife out there somewhere. Jack distracted me easily enough. He needed to talk, so by listening I didn't have time to think about my own thoughts. Part of him was afraid, okay, allot of him was. Charles Kawalsky, I still couldn't think of him as Charlie. The reminder was something I still shy at, though Jack can say the name. Say it, but still hurt inside. Sam was reminding him of Charles. Not the first human killed by the Goa'uld, but he did have the 'honor' of being the first person on earth to be possessed by one.

Jack didn't want this time to go down like it did with Kawalsky. So operations were out for now. Talks about Cimmeria were in, but no-one knew if this, 'Thor's Hammer' thing was repaired or not. Finally a MALP was sent through and showed clearly it hadn't been. No-one was around the gate, so a team went through to guide the MALP back. I suppose no-one thought the Cimmerians didn't even need to know about the trip if they weren't there to see it.

He went from desperate to bullheaded. Yes, I was not gullible enough to believe this Jolinar actually knew where Sha're was, but would it have hurt to listen to him? See if there was something to negotiate with? I do hate the Goa'uld. What they did to Daniel, what they did to Cassie, what they did to Sam. And yet, maybe this one could be used. Jack won't have it though. The Goa'uld had to bend or break, we certainly wouldn't. I just can't help to think maybe we could trick it. I guess I just want to see Daniel happy again, get something out of this tragedy.

I didn't know how tragic it was going to be. Jolinar was murdered, but Sam came through. I don't know if I believe Jack or Janet. The one claims it was Sam who pulled herself through, Janet seems to think Sam's story of the Goa'uld giving its life for her. I suppose in the end, we should be happy to have Sam back.

If only Sam could be happy she was back.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

I thought Samantha Carter had fallen this day. When I saw my husband off with the ritual of Hi'ato-chell'nak, I had not expected to fight beside him. Though the ritual started that way. To walk our husbands on to where they would meet up with the enemy, ready to fight beside them at any point of the journey. Later it became a symbol, to say that we are always with them in spirit as they fight. When the light of the Goa'uld shown through her eyes, I was prepared to fire as was Teal'c. It was not as Sara later asked, that I had 'written off' Samantha Carter. If that had been the case, I would have fired instantly upon the flash of godlight. I waited upon my husband, trusting he would know when it was a lost cause with the mage. I would not take that upon myself. Cassandra Frasier would never forgive me.

Though I learned later, it is Cassandra Frasier that discovered the Goa'uld within Samantha Carter. We did not say much, I just sat with her. Ever since O'Neill's stronghold she has looked to me for protection. Not with words, and not as she did her mother. This was against dangers that gave her night horrors that might become real. She trusted me to not let that happen. It was a trust I intended to never see betrayed.

It had helped to keep her company, while my husband helped the Tau'ri search for any Goa'uld devices. Rya'c was not happy to have been left at school, and I fear he wishes to enter training soon. It is about time, and Master Bra'tac had said he would be honored to have such a promising Chal'tii as his pupil. It is not a comforting thought, but I had promised myself to follow his dream. To let him be the warrior his father is, and he hopes to be. It is a matter that Teal'c and I must discuss and soon.

News my husband brought back is a kind of dream one has to question, yet I see in his eyes the embers of belief burning. He wants to believe, just as our son wants to go be a warrior. Believe that the Tok'ra are real, that this Jolinar is one of them. It makes the loss later hard and bitter truth to drink. The Ash'rak not only murdered Jolinar, but our hope. Yet I hear it took not only ours, but Daniel Jackson's, since Jolinar apparently knew were his wife might be found.

Such thoughts alone make it challenging to enter into the proper state of mind. Our son, the loss of Jolinar, the sadness that grips Samantha Carter and will not let go. To do so, I must push past them. Picture my son as a proud and brave warrior he dreams of being. Of contact with the Tok'ra, and most of all, having Samantha Carter returned to us.


	4. Interlude High Heels & High Times

Interlude High Heels & High Times

Cassie suggested it, though at the time, I'm not sure she understood just what she was getting involved in. Perhaps an overheard talk about this is how 'we' do things on here, and not 'Toronto', likely her mother had taken her on one excursion or another. It started out innocently enough. Sam needed some cheer, we haven't really gone out en mass before, and a 'Girls Night Out' sounded, in theory, like a great idea.

I had no idea how much trouble it could get on an interstellar level.

Okay, that's melodramatic again. I figure it's been months, and working at the SGC, I deserve a melodramatic statement now and again. Still, despite the flak that's likely to come from what happened, it was worth it. In the end, we got Sam to smile again.

At the time, I didn't think much of Sam not smiling. I can only imagine what she felt being possessed, and if that word doesn't win the award for a melodramatic word, I don't know what will. If I could talk to myself in the past, and I really hope that does not happen--which at the SGC, I'm believe is more a possibility than any TV show plot could conceive. Oh right, if I could, I would found any younger self looking at me with disbelief that mere months I'd go from an everyday world, with an everyday life, and an everyday job, to one where I could rationally use the word, possessed.

Sam just wasn't the same afterwards. Not excited and talking a mile a minute about things that no-one should care if I had a need to know about. I simply didn't understand what she was talking about. I can see why Jack takes those advanced astrophysics classes on the sly. It must be nice to comprehend what Sam might be saying. Anyway, she was like a ghost. Not smiling, listless, even when Cassie visited.

Which brought her to make the suggestion that surprised her mother. Who in turn, surprised me with asking if I and Drey'auc would come along. Five of us, out on the town. I thought at first, it would be a disaster. Particularly when Cassie suggested shopping for clothes first. I mean, I hadn't seen Sam in so much as a skirt before, and Cassie prompts, read nags, us to go to one of the upscale department stores. I can't see where Sam would enjoy that, though Drey'auc was likely to find the experience different.

That was my first mistake. Not knowing that our Captain Samantha Carter knows how to shop. It came out slowly at first. Cassie was intent on putting on a fashion show, Janet acting as fashion police. There were only certain things she was going to be allowed to try on for us. Even in the cause of trying to cheer Sam.

It came out as mother and daughter were arguing about trying out high heels. Janet, and rightly so, was standing by the 'not until 14 at the earliest' rule. Me, it was hard to not throw out a remark that Cassie should never try them. They're a pain, they're impractical. Just give me flats thankyouverymuch. I think I must have said something out loud, since Janet actually had a reply to my argument. She mentioned she sometimes wears them, beyond uniform stuff, to be a little taller sometimes. I had to concede that point. Janet's not a tall woman. I can see wanting to appear taller if I were that short.

What I didn't see was the gleam in Drey'auc's eye. At first I thought she was trying to keep the mother-daughter argument from becoming heated. She might have, and whatever her real goal, that is what happened. However, the interesting side effect was the resurrection of Samantha Carter.

She'd given wane smiles, and we tried not to overwhelm her by being obvious with checking her out. Now the wane smile was giving way to a calculating smile. Sort of like the one I'd catch when she was working on a problem back at base, yet different.

You see, originally I really had thought Drey'auc just wanted to interrupt Janet and Cassie, and was going along with idea of trying on these 'high heels' for one of her Alien-looking-in-and-laughing-at-society shticks I've been catching her out lately. Okay, not catching her at precisely, but we've exchanged an I-know-you-know look before I give up and giggle. However, Drey'auc was serious. She wanted to actually try out high heels.

Janet has an excuse. She's small, bite size one might say. If one hadn't seen her in the mountain during the 'Hag-thor' affair. Anyway, Janet would want to seem taller, but not Drey'auc. She's only an inch or two shorter than Teal'c. The last thing she should want is to appear taller. Yet here she was, asking which shoe to wear, and how to walk in them. A mystery she first looked at me to solve, whereas I had to confess my ignorance. I had tried them on as a teenager, stressing quickly older than Cassie is now, a few base affairs Jack and I had to attend, oh yes, and my wedding day.

That's when I saw Sam come a bit back to life. To say I was stunned was an understatement. I'd seen her in combat boots and sneakers, oh yes, the heels that come with the uniform skirt ensemble she has to wear when official, but you couldn't call those heels...high.

To see her start to direct Drey'auc at this style of shoe than that. Then give her pointers on how to walk -in- high heels. I didn't realize there was a skill to this, though in hindsight I suppose I should have known. In any case, it's what Sam needed. Nothing earth shattering. No save the world thought out equation. Something she knew that was associated with fun.

Soon she was giggling, at one point laughed as Drey'auc was now the center of a fashion show that drew both Janet and Cassie in. Me? I eventually got over my shock and joined in too. Finding Sam witty, if understated, like some of the British sitcoms I like to unwind at watching. I suppose with the way Drey'auc was so open, it was like having the largest Barbie doll ever made. She chose colors, dress styles, and we even found ourselves at a jewelry store, and stopping at the make-up counter. I know Drey'auc was going to have questions about that later on.

I suppose it was the Sam-brought-to-life thing that let her find outfits for me. We were going out to dinner afterwards and I should look like I belonged with them, instead of some backwoods woman on her first visit to the big city. It was good seeing her smile, and discovering she was more a girly girl than she lets on back at base. I know the boys would be stunned to see this side of her. I was.

Dinner was great, we laughed, we drank, not much, Cassie was with us after all. She didn't know enough to know to balk at not being allowed to drink what we had. That will come in time. She'll be an 'average' rebellious teenager in good time. I'm sure we'll corrupt her enough for that.

Which brings me to the interstellar level trouble. What I should have written, was interspecies trouble. One I'll likely hear from Daniel first, and then go up the line. Jack is going to have a hoot. The question is will it be with me, or by himself, never letting me know how funny he thought it was.

Drey'auc was thinking of introducing high heels to Jaffa women. Not as a fashion statement, that's the rub. As she explained it much later, and cleared up a huge mystery for me, it wasn't for looks. Not the kind Tau'ri women go for. It's for looming. See even among the Jaffa, Teal'c knows the art of looming. Its one Drey'auc has tried to master herself, practicing on her sisters. Another revelation, she has sisters.

In high heels she can even look Teal'c in the eye. Most of all, she can loom higher. I think she's 'taking lessons' from Sam just so it appears natural. I asked her about the pain, and she gave me a Jaffa response, 'Pain is to be endured'. I swear, sometimes I think Roddenberry actually knew the Jaffa when he came up with the Klingons. Well, next gen, not the original stuff.

Well, she and Sam are going to get together for looming lessons. I get to tag along. I say that because I'm not really certain I want to. After Jaffa-cise, Drey'auc may decide I need looming lessons and unless Jack likes to see me in them, you are not going to find me in heels.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

The Tau'ri are indeed an inventful culture. The advancements made astound me as do some of their cultural peculiarities. Like the 'Girls Night Out', the get together of women for just fun. Dresses, earrings, and make up. I shall have to ask Sara more about this painting of the face soon. I had seen some of the Tau'ri women with painted faces, lips, but this was the first time I participated in this ritual. It had its own amusements, and it allowed me to see another side of Samantha Carter. Beyond the magic, the technology as O'Neill corrects my husband and I about, she makes happen. She knows more of these rituals that baffle my friend Sara. Perhaps she was given to me as a guide because she too is an outsider to her people.

These high heels are an unusual development. Painful to be certain, but pain is to be endured. When it can give advantage on the battlefield. Not the one where of Staff and Zat'nik'tel, but one of the heart and will. My husband has won many of those battles by applying himself to what Sara calls his 'Loom of Doom', one I had used myself with the women of our village and later, city. It helps to be nearly my husband's height, and with these tottering adornments, I could equal or exceed his. Learning to move in them will come in time, and I do not wish to deploy their use until I am skilled enough to make it appear seamless in execution. The fact that if held they can be another kind of weapon also likens them to me.

And they say Tau'ri women walk around unarmed...with delight of a new level of understanding about them, I let my mind drift on, to Kel no'reem.


	5. Interlude SG7 Rides Again part 2

Interlude SG-7 Rides Again part 2

I am glad to have gotten to know Sam recently. I would have missed out on the whole cousin coming to base rumor otherwise. That is, not his arrival per say, but the fact, that one Airman John Daniel Dunne

hero worships his cousin, a certain Captain Samantha Carter. I think it's what Sam needed too. Besides our nights out, Drey'auc insisting to know how to walk while wearing high heels, the boost, JD, as he liked to be called, did allot for her morale.

Speaking of which, it's nice to Jack in a consistently good mood. Chris also seems better than I imagined, even with meeting me on his first day. I wish I had planned that one a bit better, but all in all, running into him was not the disaster either Jack or I thought it might be. Scratch that, me. Jack thought Chris wouldn't have a problem at all. But I could see that certain flicker in his eyes. Seeing me was fine, hearing someone say my name, was not so good. Hearing his dead wife's name had to be painful. Though he's about as good as Jack with the 'doesn't bother me' face.

It wasn't appropriate at all, but I couldn't help thinking of the Monty Python bit with the Black Knight. "It's just a flesh wound" as his arms and legs were comically cut off. This tough it out trait seems to be gender specific, though I think I've seen Sam try to get away with it. She needs another night out to remind her not to slip too far into 'one of the guys' roles it's easy to do when trying to fit in. She should know by now the boys accept her for who she is.

Anyway, Sam was definitely happy to see JD, John as only she gets to call the young man. It also seems that Chris' new 2IC is taking JD under his wing. That is -when- a certain Commander Buck Wilmington of the United States Navy isn't trying to charm anything wearing a skirt, or BDUs for that matter. Right now, I'm seriously debating putting back on my wedding ring. At least I -think- that will let him know I'm off limits.

Of course, I just let Jack know...nooo, that wouldn't be fair. Would it?

Drey'auc seems to be doing fine dealing with Buck, she's polished her 'Loom of Doom', though still not up to Teal'c's standards yet. She's getting close though. Though with the recent discussions to let Rya'c go off to train with Bra'tac, she has plenty of fuel to look mean enough to put even Buck on the run. On second thought, it doesn't really need Drey'auc doing so. I think mentioning that she's Teal'c's wife likely will do it. That Jaffa has the Loom of Doom mastered to a fine art.

Except where it comes to his son. It could also be that he's not using it on Rya'c. No dissuading this young Jaffa that it might be time to seek full time training with Master Bra'tac. Make no mistake, he loves his father-and-son sessions. Training with, what did Drey'auc call those wooden training staffs of theirs, oh yes, Bashaak. Better brush up on my Jaffa, my Goa'uld, technically speaking. I just like to think of it as speaking Jaffa instead. And since Daniel still likes to practice with me, it's not a good idea to get rusty with the words.

Which reminds me, as it goes through my office under the heading, 'Jaffa studies' Buck of all people, asked me to put in a requisition for not just one, but two Bashaak. JD actually showed me how paperwork wise, which earned him the points, as Jack would put it. Enough for me to get him to help arrange a session or three with our resident male Jaffa's as they practice. Since Janet didn't end up seeing JD, my guess is it went well. Rya'c certainly appreciated someone a little less skilled then he was to practice with.

Apparently Buck also wants to learn with Rya'c. It him someone else to practice with, Teal'c a break, and possibly a laugh. Yes, I know we'd never see it or hear it, but he has to be laughing on the inside. Drey'auc and I have sat in on some of those sessions. Okay, I had to drag her there, something about the genders don't watch each other practice, which confused me as she also said they do spar with each other. I guess it's just by standing that's a no-no. It's not a very big taboo, as one wave a little cultural exchange wand, and we sat in on a few. Not father-and-son, she drew the line there, but I guess it was all right since it was Jaffa and Tau'ri.

Yes, I'm only guessing right now. I'll leave the actual analysis to the professionals like Daniel and Josiah. They told me the differences is in their degrees, that Daniel is an archeologist, Josaih an anthropologist, both linguist. As Jack liked to put it 'Dead people verses living'. Josaih stresses living and the dead, while according to him, with Daniel it's the other way around.

No, I really don't understand.

I just hand the boys my reports and let them haggle on who gets what to study. Not that both of them don't get a copy. Like I said, I don't understand it.

Anyway, so several times now, I've gotten to see this practice go on, which Drey'auc pointed out, -we- need to get up to this point. And here I thought all there was to sate the sadistic beast was to keep up on Jaffa-cise. Apparently not. It seems one day she wants to move up from just learning how to move, ouchies, to working with Bashaak. Oh goodie. Until then, I'll just enjoy someone else's pain...well, privately.

Back to Teal'c, of whom I am sure -must- be laughing at all of this inside that stoic demeanor. Buck and JD were picking things up quickly sure, but they aren't Jaffa. When a twelve-year-old boy is beating them, he has to laugh. When he's not being proud father, or stern taskmaster.

I certainly could tell that Buck took a shine to Rya'c and JD, which was winning him points in Sam's book. But not yet, even an opening to ask out. Janet tells me some heavy bets are circulating on if, or when, Buck is actually going to have the opportunity. Whether she'll accept is a whole different series of bets I'm told.

I have to wonder what Jack thinks of it all. I'll have to ask.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

Calming down for the right frame of mind is difficult this night. I find the joys of 'looming' as Sara puts it quite nice. This Buck Wilmington was fun to try my new lessons upon. First apparently the sounds that these heels make attracts a Tau'ri male, or alerts them. I think it is like having a horn blown for you to announce that you are coming. A ceremonial function I am sure. He certainly stopped stalking the latest woman I am sure he wished to see availability for mating, and turned at the sounds my heels made. The garment, a dress, that Sam selected, held his attention, and his eyes went up from my announcing footwear to assess me. Meeting my eyes he seem to flinch, which was my second victory in our duel. I have drawn his attention, and then secured it. He didn't move as I walked up to him, and barely did so as I moved around him. I held his attention allowing his intended prey to escape, though I found I had not only had his, but many others. This in turn summoned my husband as surely as if I used a comsphere to call him like one of the false gods might.

He seems to guess exactly what I was doing and masterfully dispelled the crowd as I had held them. A brilliant maneuver over this new battlefield that Sam and Sara have shown me. I felt like an queen being escorted away by her lord. For that is what he is to me. I shall have to do this again one day.

It certainly contrasted the comedy of watching two of the Tau'ri duel with my son. Teal'c tells me that afterwards it was all he could do not to let a single gleam of laughter escape from his eyes, much less reach his lips. They did well enough, so it would not be honorable to have let that what was in our hearts outside of it. Though afterwards was another matter entirely.

I am glad he is the one to talk to our son about timing and going away to Master Bra'tac. I know it is his dream to be a great warrior like his father, yet I am also in no hurry to lose him. Which such thoughts disturbing me, it takes quite a long time to achieve Kel no'reem.


	6. Chapter 6

Prisoners

Storm the castle, or whatever it is. That was my opinion on what to do to get Jack back. I'm sure Drey'auc was with me, as this reminds me too much of Cartago, where they held Teal'c for their kangaroo court they called 'Cor-ai'. This wasn't even as cut and dry as that. A mistake I heard, a mistake. Some criminal just happens to run into our boys and girl and the local constabulary assumes guilt by association. So our people went to their prison. I can only imagine what was going through Jack's mind right then. I remember all too well what shape he was in once he got out after four months in a prison in Iraq. I can hope this isn't like that was.

I had to envy Drey'auc's composure, it was just like Cartago all over again. She was a rock, one I needed as I can't honestly recall how I ended up crying on her shoulder sometimes. It was also comforting to have General Hammond go himself to get them out. I knew SG-1 meant allot to him, but seeing him actually go through the gate, meant so much more than words. I really had expected him to come back with them, and was surprised, fearing the worst when he didn't.

We did have to be strong for the kid's sake. Cassie and Rya'c just had to believe they were coming back, and if Charlie were still around, I would want him to not stop believing either. They helped me keep my composure. I'm not sure how long that was going to last.

It was nice to have Lou keep dropping by, and I was surprised that Colonel Makepeace took the time to see how I was holding up. That would likely surprise Jack, though the fact he didn't inquire about Drey'auc wouldn't. Not sure how true it was, but the rumor about every SG team ready to go over and rock and roll our boys and girl out of jail was heartening. I think General Hammond was even considering it. However, like so many times it seems, SG-1 rescued themselves.

I was dead to the world when they came through. It would have been nice, storybook or cinematic for me to have been there waiting at the end of the ramp to jump into Jack's arms. The reality of the situation was no-one knew they were coming through, I had a late night finally working on a report with Josiah, and was sound asleep when the alert blared.

One didn't sleep through that.

While I wasn't there when Jack walked through, he didn't get far to the infirmary before I gave him a proper welcome home. It wasn't VE day again, but I can't honestly say I noticed how everyone reacted to our liplock. I suppose that display was enough excuse for Janet to shoo me out of the infirmary while she examined everyone. Figured Jack and I had our hellos and the rest could wait until we find a private room. Okay, I'm exaggerating...a little.

If only the night could have ended right there. With a nice, romantic, fade to black. Preferably at either my or Jack's place. I wasn't really paying much attention to the woman who came with them. I suppose that I would have been taken in along with Jack and the others. By the time Jack was finished with physical, debriefing and showering, not exactly in that order, this Linnea had knocked out Sam, Janet, and I presume everyone who stood between her and the gate.

Jack and I were walking to his on base room I think, when the alert blared, and that extra sense of his kicked in. I was told, in no certain terms, to stay where I was, as he ran off to play soldier again. I know he didn't mean literally right where I stood, so I filled in the blanks. Get to safety. That meant finding Drey'auc, which was part of my job anyway. It was the 'making sure she was armed' that job description would get a bit fuzzy. Okay, technically speaking, not so much part of my job...officially. Yet Jack has a way of making sure that the job description had enough wiggle room for me to make sure Drey'auc had either a zat or staff weapon. In that order.

I learned later, that Linnea had made it to gate room, locked the computers, but not after she dialed out. Jack had enough time to get there and see her wave goodbye. I have no idea if he was being literal with me, or not. Sometimes I can't tell when he's using his famous, or infamous depending on whom you ask Jack O'Neill humor.

No-one is sure exactly what we let out onto the galaxy that day, though everyone agreed it was going to come bite us on the rear later on down the road.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

"Destroyer of Worlds." She bypassed ours, which relieves me. For the tale of what she could do is like the false goddess Nirrti did with Cassandra Frasier's people. It is only by Dr. Frasier that we know she was not that parasite possessing a new host. Evident by how she left us alive instead of unleashing a new plague upon us. This was not the Nirriti my husband described, and my hope neither finds the other. The Tau'ri, my people, both does not need what those two could unleash.

When SG-1 had been imprisoned, I knew Teal'c would prevail. It is the only reason I could do the holding of my friend Sara and not require her to hold me in return. Teal'c has survived the wrath of the false gods, more than once and lives to tell the tales of it. He would return from this, no mortal could hold him for long. It is a confidence easily conveyed to our son. It is Cassandra and the Tau'ri who doubted, and not learned that these are warriors, even the scholar and priestess, who come back from the impossible odds. It is a faith they should have by now.

Perhaps that should be my calling. To become a priestess. Not of false gods who have enslaved our people, but for the coming freedom and to remind those to have faith. That the Tau'ri, that my Teal'c will find away to win. No matter the odds.


	7. Chapter 7

The Gamekeeper

Jack was red-eyed and barely holding it together when he showed up on my doorstep. His showing up was getting frequent enough that I started to think of it as our doorstep again. A fact not lost on our neighbors, the Witwicky's. They've been sort of hinting of maybe having Jack and I over for dinner again. It's still a bit soon I think, and it's not something to bring up with Jack having that look in his eyes.

However, he wasn't alone, so whatever the reason for this trip, it wasn't necessarily about him. Though from what I could judge right then, it should have been. Daniel was with him, and as improbable as it appeared, he looked worse off than Jack.

Hindsight 20/20 they say. I was expecting it after their stint on 'prison planet', don't for a moment think I can recall what the official designation of that planet is. It wasn't Iraq, he wasn't gone for four months there, and he had his team with him, and appeared in good spirits upon return. The key being appeared. I think the whole letting Linnea loose on the universe is what overshadowed whatever might have made him brood about another prison. Linnea was enough to brood about on her own.

A few beers later, and the story was slowly coming to the surface, with more than one holding of Daniel while Jack pretended he wasn't looking. Not out of jealously of course, Jack's just a 'manly man' so such men don't go all emotional in front of each other. Oh, yelling and anger is okay, breaking down in tears is not so good. Yet Daniel and Jack are close enough by now that the former doesn't care, the latter won't mention it again.

And Daniel needed to cry this out, man or no man. I could imagine how horrible it must have been to watch his parents die again and again. Sparing only a look at Jack, wondering if he had to go through that day when we lost Charlie over and over once more. It was during one of Daniels sobs that Jack answered my unspoken question with one word, "John." I spared him a look of sympathy as I held Daniel, and it's only because this is the written word, where I have time to think about what to write that is keeping this from what I really thought of this 'Keeper' and what he did to Daniel.

Don't get me wrong, I remember how bad loosing Colonel John Michaels had been to Jack. It hurt. He hurt, and often second guessed himself on what he could have done differently. Its something he'll continue to do, I'm afraid. It's what he did with Charlie.

While Jack's voiced opinion is beer is a good substitute for anything, when Daniel was cried out, something hot was in order. Coffee would have been his first choice, but tea was all he was going to get now. I wasn't certain what sleep was going to do to him, but staying awake would only compound the problem. He was definitely -not- going back to his apartment tonight. That was something both Jack and I agreed without saying anything.

Which was rather nice, about the only nice thing about that night. That we could still talk without saying a word with each other again.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

I find it puzzling why certain humans do what they do. My husband has told me of this Keeper and the machines that made one think they were living, when they were not. All an illusion, to watch instead of do. I am glad my husband helped free them of that kind of slavery. Now they are free to do and not just observe. To live their dreams and not merely watch them, or other's. It is a point that has other ramifications I do not think Teal'c meant to convey.

It is why I have trouble obtaining Kel no'reem this evening. Rya'c wishes to do and not just watch his father go out to fight for our people. He wishes to move beyond being a Chal'tii and train more often than when Teal'c is back and has the time to spend with him.

Will I keep my son in a version of these 'VR' machines? Keep him only watching his dream instead of living it? The answer is obvious, yet I do not face it, as this Keeper did not face when his people were ready to leave their machines and go out into their world. Sometimes it is not puzzling why certain humans do what they do. I understand why the Keeper wanted to keep his people from reality, and which causes me to face the decision about Rya'c. Facing this, I feel the peace my mind needs for Kel no'reem.


	8. Interlude SG7 Rides Again part 3

Interlude SG-7 Rides Again part 3

Jack has been fidgeting lately about Chris' team. Oh, he won't call it fidgeting, but that's what it is. He must have said something to Chris, and received a somewhat satisfactory reply. When we sat down for lunch, he was reasonably settled. Actually he was jovial, which is nice to see after what he had been through. In fact, he was almost scary as I didn't know why he was bubbly. Then he casually, as he likes to think he could say it, announced a barbeque with Chris and a few others.

Whatever this bubbly feeling did with him, he included a different kind of fidgety as he was soon gone. Off to let others know, and make arrangements. I didn't really have time to either be annoyed he left so soon, or happy that he was happy again.

Janet plopped down in Jack's place. I can only imagine she didn't realize that he had just been there from the animated way he discussed him almost as soon as her utensils stopped rattling from the plop. Apparently in addition to Jack being his wonderful, charming self as a patient, he was calling into doubt the existence of Nathan, that's Dr. Nathan Jackson, no relation to our dear Daniel.

All ready in my head, their Die Hard shtick seem to automatically play out now when their last names come up. It certainly fits for the two of them, just like agents Johnson and Johnson in the movie. Same racial split. But I digress, which I don't think Janet would have noticed. I picked back up on the conversation as she mentioned bringing potato salad, with Raine, Nathan's wife, is suppose to bring her peanut butter fudge.

I confess zoning out again as I considered what I better bring. Homemade apple pie, Jack always loved it when I took the time to bake it from scratch. That being a quickly vanishing art in this day and age of prepackaged mixes and canned ingredients. I suppose I was due for a little domesticity, been awhile and I don't want to get rusty with that. As I said it's a dying art. Thankfully by the time I returned to the SGC and Janet, she'd talked out her annoyance about disbelieving Jack's claims of the Jackson's being real or figments. I could tell something else was on her mind.

She didn't want so much as advice as to someone to just listen to her. Someone to talk to, and since our time at the Alpha site, it was just natural for us to talk about being a mother. It's easier when you're helping someone else at it, let's one gloss over that empty space within. Helping someone else is far easier than looking at one's own wounds. An odd analogy to think about considering who I was talking to.

Cassie had heard that Rya'c may be leaving to go off to train to be a proper Jaffa warrior. It was easy to guess why that bothered Cassie. Someone from her new world was leaving her. She had gotten use to Rya'c being around and always felt safer when Drey'auc was near. I think a certain Jaffa mother made a strong impression on our Cassandra back at Jack's cabin.

Drey'auc wasn't happy about it either. Though few could tell that, and even I wasn't so sure. I think it's more of mother thing, something you don't lose even if you lose your child. She doesn't want him to leave, and if they were human I would be 'sharing' my concerns about how young Rya'c is, too soon to go off to learn to fight. But they're not human, and it would be unfair to paint them as human with pouches and snakes in them. Still, he's not gone yet. No need to start thinking about his absence, or so I try to remind Cassie, and Drey'auc...okay, myself included.

It might have been easier if Cassie was the first 'alien' with Rya'c coming next, but she wasn't. She grew to lean on Rya'c, let him take the lead when it came to 'Earth stuff', or as the Jaffa's would put it, 'Tau'ri matters'. Yet she wasn't the first and didn't have to go alone when she first came to live on Earth with her new mother and extended family with the rest of us. I still smile about being 'Aunt Sara' along with 'Uncle Jack'. Sam is Sam for some reason, likely like a big sister. But I digress, and really Janet wasn't looking for any particular solutions, she wanted to talk, and with someone who understood what she was going through.

Jack's barbeque was just the right thing for everyone. Sam seem to come completely back to life, Cassie was practically bouncing from each clump of people both inside and outback of Jack's place, Drey'auc didn't let the fact of the casual attire dissuade her from her heels and practice looming. It helped to keep one Commander Buck Wilmington at bay from the women he kept trying to woo. That is when they weren't letting him. Drey'auc was like a 'safe house', or sign that silently told our Buck to back off for the moment.

That is when he wasn't talking sports with the guys. With the baseball game on, most of the guys were around the television, the women congregated in the kitchen, Cassie bouncing between the two, with Rya'c standing stoically with his father as the two Jaffa was trying to 'get' baseball. Though they left their questions until after thirty dwindled to twelve, who could know that the questioners were not of this world.

While the explanations of the 'arcane' sport of hitting a ball with a bat and explaining it wasn't a flying animal, which I had to heroically hold my laughter until after I retreated to the company of the other ladies attending. Most of the womenfolk were talked about Buck's score for the day. Points gained for style, points lost for timing, it was our kinda sport. I think he came out ahead if I recall the final tally.

I didn't know it at the time, but it seemed that another kind of hunt was going on other than the one Buck was on earlier. Nathan made an impression with Chris apparently, and from what Jack said afterwards, SG-7 was about to get a new member. I'm not sure his wife would appreciate that, but unlike how it is with other wives on base, Raine would get to know what her husband is getting into. Most, like Mrs. Siler would just know its classified work and that their husbands can't talk about.

That's one thing I don't miss which I have to 'look forward' to if Jack and I remarry. Okay, I'm hoping for will, but we are still feeling each other out with this. There was allot of hurt piled up after Charlie's death, its going to take time to work through it all. I think we're making progress, I know we are. Just Miss, Ms in this day and age, Insecurity whispering in my ear. Anyway, I am not looking to be the 'head wife' of the military wives on base. With General Hammond a widower, Jack the next in command, which means I would inherit that unwanted position.

Enough of such gloomy thoughts, the barbeque was perfect, everyone left in a great mood and I got to get to know Raine Lone Tree-Jackson. With Nathan joining SG-7, and she having the clearance to -know- what he's getting into, she's going to be someone I can talk to about this craziness, and she can talk with as well.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

Victory from the 'barbeque', as the Tau'ri called them, leaves me feeling wonderful with success. Sara mentioned something about not the kind of shoes she would wear to this event, but they were perfect for what I intended. I was a bastion of safety when the Tau'ri women wished a pause from the courtship rituals Buck Wilmington followed, the others talked to me as if I should know what they were talking about. I found smiling and nodding, as one of the Tau'ri television programs suggested worked well. A good stratagem to keep from appearing ignorant of the things that must be natural to the Tau'ri.

The war paint worn matched the Tau'ri women, and Sam's choice of wear she suggested let me blend in well. It did once she realized I intended to wear high heels, she did talk me out of the gown, something about it being too formal for a barbeque. Yet the cut off jeans were too 'Daisy Duke' either, so we went with another selection. Perhaps one day I will ask what she meant by a Daisy Duke.

Rya'c looked as if he enjoyed himself as well, standing beside his father, when he wasn't with Cassandra Frasier playing a 'word game' with Raine Lone Tree-Jackson. It was good to see him in such a setting, to freeze his features in my mind. To remember him as he is now, and not the warrior he will be, that he dreams of being. As Jaffa mothers since the beginning of our race, I will not stand in his way as I sense both Sara and Janet Frasier wish me too. I have seen the look in their eyes, judging my son too young to go off to learn to be a warrior. It is not the Tau'ri way. It is the Jaffa way, and though we live among the Tau'ri, we are not of them. Rya'c must be allowed to follow the path Jaffa men have followed since the beginning.

It will take time to contact Master Bra'tac. Where he has ways of getting to us, we do not him. Not easily, which is a good thing. I would not have my son walking into a trap laid out by our enemies, and neither I nor Teal'c doubts that our enemies hunt us. It is why we left Chulak to come live among the Tau'ri. Safety being a primary reason use by our enemies another. Teal'c is well aware enemies would strike through family if they cannot strike at him. He learned that lesson at the cost of his mother's life, and I do not wish to experience that lesson at the cost of our son.

With great relief, it took awhile to make contact, and see about arrangements. It would not be now, but it would be soon. Perhaps tonight's reason of why I am now unsettled as my thoughts drift to this subject. From one of gain to one of loss. Soon my son shall be departing from me. I do want his dreams of being a warrior to come true. I must hide my worries in my heart, as the manner of all Jaffa women have done over the eons we have lived and watched our boys become men.


	9. Chapter 9

Need

Daniel was a mess. Again. We, all right, really its Jack or any SG team, really need to find Sha're soon. Daniel really needs a keeper. Which hadn't escaped Jack's attention after he stopped pacing like a caged tiger. It was another of those times he didn't say how glad he was to have me around to listen to him. Yet did say it without saying a word. This was one of those times he really wished Daniel was military and I have to agree with him.

Running off to save the princess, not keeping up with the team during their first escape, not pushing for his team's release more forcefully, okay, I know I'm not being fair with that last one. I wasn't there, I don't know what the situation really was. Likely politics from what I heard later, when Daniel was coherent enough to say what happened. Then there was that, how much his mind was messed with, yep, I wasn't being fair.

Which I now wonder, would really the discipline of a soldier have kept either of happening? Probably not. Again not being there, its hard to say what should and should not have happened. In either case Jack will continue to debate with himself. These were the kinds of talks I wished he'd down sooner, when we were married, then now. Where I sit patiently letting him get these things off his chest. Its what he needed, its what I needed, its what should have happened after Charlie. So I sat and listened as his rant went from anger at Daniel to anger at himself. Daniel not keeping up, to Jack not making sure all of his team was with him during their escape attempt.

It split me of course. I didn't want to see Jack suffer with blaming himself, yet I didn't want him angry at Daniel. There was more to what Jack thought about him, things he wouldn't tell me, things he almost did but stopped himself. I think because he didn't want whatever it was out in the open for him to look at it, much less me. I think it was whatever was during Daniel's addiction to the Sarcophagus, from what I've picked up.

Again, it goes back to the Goa'uld, even when they aren't there, they're making life miserable. This time it was worse living through their technology. What should have been a wonder machine, a miracle made to happen, perverted to something that hurts. Daniel was hurt allot about it. One just had to sit with him during his recovery to get that. Then I heard that one night he attacked Jack, Janet and a guard. Again Jack was sparse with the details, meaning that something he'd rather I not know happened when he caught up with Daniel. Base gossip said they tussled, which Jack had to have let happen. No way did Daniel-the-archeologist have a chance against Jack-the-special-ops-professional-soldier. Then again, it could just be like someone hooped up on drugs, I understand it takes several policemen to tackle one druggie when that happens and Daniel -did- snap his restraints.

I think all of us where just glad he got over it eventually. We each did our turn staying with him. Sometimes Jack and I shared each other's shift. I thought it was very brave for him to go back and settle things, though like everyone else, in the back of our minds we wondered if it was to have one more shot at the Sarcophagus. However, one look in his eyes and I knew he was going back to do the right thing. I think others saw that, General Hammond had to, or else he would not have let him go. Unless Jack interceded, not that he'd say anything to anyone about that. That would be something he wouldn't want to rant or vent about.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

Daniel Jackson nearly fell to the seduction of the gods. Their magic, O'Neill continues to correct me that it's not magic, but technology and since my husband believes, so do I. Their technology taints what they touch. Yet it should have been saved to use for our benefit. I find myself disquieted that they would destroy the Sarcophagus as it could have been used to bring back our people from the dead. We certainly do not destroy the Staff weapons we have gotten, nor the Zat'nik'tel found during their journeys. It should have been brought back to use when needed, guarded against misuse as the weak people of that world could not do. Not destroyed just because they misused it. Dr. Frasier could well put the device to good use and it did help O'Neill when the goddess, the Goa'uld, Hathor had turned him into a Jaffa against his will. Truly the Tau'ri are a strange people. Perhaps I should just trust Daniel Jackson knew what he was doing when he destroyed it. I should, I saw his progress as my husband and I stood vigil with him recovering from the Sarcophagus misuse effects. Yet, I have to wonder why not use it for our benefit? We all ready have so much against us with our war with the gods. Every advantage found should be used, not discarded on some philosophical point that is, at best, vague in this case. In the end, what is done is done. Dwelling on it only keeps me from obtaining a proper state of mind for Kel no'reem.


	10. Interlude Love & Letting Go

Interlude Love & Letting Go

Janet, Raine and I were not looking forward to this day. I'd like to say Drey'auc did not either, but my reticent Jaffa friend was as stoic as her husband about what was to come. News that Bra'tac finished making arrangements to begin Rya'c's training, which meant keeping the both of them hidden, had arrived.

Cassie didn't want to get out of bed, from what Janet told me. She didn't want to acknowledge the day had come at all. 'Ryan' had all ready been transferred out of the school they attended together. I made all the arrangements, and Colonel Straker took care of the paper trail. He was good at what was needed at the SGC, handling the cover stories, like when Apophis' ships blew up in orbit a couple of months back.

I feel for Mary though. Ed's wife is one of many who only know her loved one is involved with something classified, but not what he was doing. I should make it a point to talk to her someday soon, give her a sympathetic ear. I've been where she is during Jack's special ops days, she could use the support.

Times like this I feel so hypocritical, not so much about Mary, I understand about National Security and all. I mean about Rya'c and me trying to be so multicultural. After all the cultural exchanges with Drey'auc, thinking myself an enlighten woman, I've been off the planet Earth for crying out loud, and I still find that acceptance of other cultures is up to where it differs from mine. We don't send a twelve year old boy off to go train to fight, to be able to kill when needed. Military Academies notwithstanding, which I don't think its part of the curriculum for boys that age.

So today, I have to keep reminding myself, he's not human, he's not a little boy who should be just starting to recognize girls are different, that he's not the age my Charlie should be had he lived. He's a Jaffa. He's got a pouch, he's got a snake, a parasite, a Goa'uld living inside him. For centuries his people have been doing this, they don't consider him too young to train. In fact, he may be a bit old to start what he's about to with Bra'tac.

Again, the base has come together for this. It's not just an average day at the SGC today. Not everyone knew the Jaffa's personally, but everyone knew of Teal'c and his family. I'm not sure if General Hammond arranged it, or Walter, or even Jack. But from the moment Rya'c, Drey'auc and Teal'c walked out of the elevator, they saw two lines of personnel lining either side of the corridors leading to the gateroom. I'm glad I was allowed to stand by Jack as we waited for the family Jaffa to make their way.

Teal'c almost hid how happy and moved he was by the gesture.

Cassie did come, of course, with puff eyes waited between Sam and Janet for her friend to arrive. She broke the decorum of the moment, hugging a surprised Rya'c, who was very much trying to imitate his father's stoicism as he returned the hug. Sam and Janet had to retrieve her, and she didn't make a scene as they gently tugged at her, guiding her back to her place between them.

Buck had arranged to be near the end of the line. The tall and lanky man had grown attached to the 'little guy' with all their sparing times, just as JD, Will and a few others I saw along the line. Only Jack and Daniel were outfitted to go through the gate with them. Sam would stay behind this time. Daniel wanted to observe more of Jaffa society and you couldn't drag Jack away from his two friends. He'd seen too many 'simple' missions go south to not go.

Slowly I watched the three Jaffa's walk up the rank, to where the gate rippled like an ocean. They stopped at the threshold, Rya'c turning around first, mother and father doing so with him. I guess I expected a wave, maybe even a salute. Jack told me Skaara did that to him on Abydos, and while I'm not sure if Rya'c understood the formalities of who gives a salute and why, I half expected him to do so. Instead he bowed like his father would do. More like an incline in one's direction to show ascent or respect. Then he turned and walked through the gate, mother and father on either side of him.

With just a ripple, he was gone.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

We sit together on a cold, crisp night on Chulak. I should be at peace, easy to obtain the state of Kel no'reem, yet peace is nearly the farthest thing from my mind. My mother said this would come. She told all of us, my sisters and I, that the first night would be the most difficult, as will the night our sons would first go to battle. Out of the three of us, I am the only one to bear a child so far, so the advice is only applicable to me. Much to Ra'an's jealous regard. Why my youngest sister thought she should be the first with child is still beyond reasoning.

By agreement, Teal'c and I will return to the world of the Tau'ri with O'Neill and Daniel Jackson in the morning. We remain only the night, with the excuse it will be easier to get to the gate in the early hours while the sun rises. I recognize Master Bra'tac's unspoken kindness on my behalf. For me due to his feelings concerning Teal'c. A son he never had, nor will he speak of it to him. Like this kindness, it is not to be spoken of, nor acknowledged. It just is.

Strangely I find myself put at ease thinking more of what my son left behind, than what waits before him. His Tau'ri friends, such as Buck Wilmington, John Daniel Dunne, Will Robinson, and then there is Cassandra Frasier. I am not sure if she would make a good wife for him, but if she were to become his sim'ka, then I should make plans to talk to Janet Frasier about that upon my return to the world that has become my home.

I know when I look at him in the morning's light, I will see the man to be. He will expect to see that in my eyes as much as his father's and I will not let him down. So I spend most of this night, thinking of the boy who was, of my child, our son. When the new day greets us, we must see Rya'c as the warrior he will become, one that will make his father and me proud of him. As we are all ready of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor's Chariot

I'm not sure why there was even the question of them not going. Of course I didn't want Jack to go into a war zone, and wished General Hammond had sent more SG teams as backup. However, we did make a mess with the Cimmerians. It is our responsibility, our fault that the Goa'uld were able to invade. General Hammond isn't political, never had been from what I've seen, though he does have to acknowledge the politics of sending our people to actively fight instead of recon is something to consider. Not so much the ramifications of it. I mean, we are at war with the Goa'uld whether we want it or not, so it's not like the US sending troops to start the war in some foreign country. The war has started, and the enemy's already has tried to bomb us out of existence. Now we've let them in among a people who had been protected from them. It should never have been a question, but I suppose the question should have been asked regardless.

I was glad that SG-7 was put on unofficial standby. True Chris hadn't declared his team filled and fit, but he didn't want Jack to be left hanging on their own. So Buck and Nathan were on standby, Nathan ready as a combat medic, which was a relief for me. Raine wasn't thrilled that her husband might be sent off with a team not officially declared fit for duty and understandably so. I'd be the same in her shoes.

It was heartwarming to find out how many SG teams unofficially were making themselves ready to go back up SG-1 should they radio back for help. Some I wasn't surprised about, like Lou's team. The other Abydos mission team survivor, I knew he'd want to help Jack and Daniel for that matter. So SG-2 was 'hanging around' until it was clear or not that Jack would need help. Much like SG-11, whose excuse, ahem reason why they hung around differed slightly, it was in that same spirit of wanting to be there for SG-1 if they needed it. I didn't know SG-11's head Capt. Connor, what I heard is Jack rescued him, so he probably felt he owed it to Jack to be ready to lend a hand. I figured the reason SG-3 made themselves available had to be that Makepeace just wanted in on the action. It's not like he and Jack saw eye-to-eye on anything.

Even JD's buddy Airmen Robinson, what was his name, William, Will Robinson, was in on the act. Though he was obvious instead of sneaky like the others, that will come with age and rising in rank. He kept suggesting different UAVs he could have ready, and though young and an Airmen like JD, he was a wiz with robotics. He was -the- guy to go to about the MALPs or a FRED, his official job on base was part of the UAV program using them through the Stargate. I bet his father must be proud of him. Colonel Robinson teaches at the Air Force Academy and I heard was part of Sam's team when they were investigating the Stargate. Apparently quite the astrophysicist and is under considered to lead an SG team.

Like father like son and no I'm not going to think about Charlie might have followed Jack into the service like Will his father. I will not.

Anyway, he impressed Silar and Sam, so that says allot about Will. However, it did turn out that none of the precautions were necessary after all. Which really shouldn't surprise us, this is SG-1 we're talking about after all.

Probably all of us thought SG-1 would come back pulling off another miracle. They saved Earth after all, so why not Cimmeria? Whatever we expected, it wasn't what happened. They came back not just reporting a victory, but have made contact with the Asgard. Which was big news, very big news. An ally against the Goa'uld, someone who could stand up to them in a head-to-head fight. More so from what Jack described. Just one Asgard ship, Thor's apparently, took out all of the Goa'uld and it was huge. I think he said it was either as big as a Goa'uld mothership or bigger.

Yet Daniel, and Sam, had even the more shocking news. The Asgard are Roswell Greys! Right out of the UFO alien urbane myths since the 1950s or so. It was a thing of good news/bad news. Great to finally meet them, have them help out, not so good to have them annoyed with us for blowing up their protection or interfering with the Cimmerian culture. It was nice of Thor to create that clause that would allow Teal'c to go to Cimmeria, but it would mean that Drey'auc or Rya'c could not. Perhaps when next they meet the Asgard, another clause could be made. I'm not sure if either Drey'auc or her son want to go to Cimmeria, but it would be nice to have that option. It would have made a great safe house incase Rya'c and Bra'tac have to make a run for it. Which means another clause would be needed for Bra'tac. Allot to ask new friends, just as well no-one pushed for anything more than what we got.

And we took back another Sagan box to give the Cimmarians, more to give them a simple way to get back in touch with us, than for them to hand off to Thor and his people. We definitely don't want anyone on their side to go splat against a closed iris.

Its nice to have friends, and keep them.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

My husband's sense of responsibility is great, and we both owe a great debt to the Cimmerians. By the actions to save my husband a door had been opened letting the Goa'uld invade. Not just any Goa'uld, but the false god Heru-ur. The odds would seem great against SG-1, as Heru-ur had inherited much after the death of Ra at the hands of the Tau'ri.

Teal'c tells me they had gone so far as surrender to his forces, yet were saved by the intervention of the Asgard. From his descriptions of the how Thor dealt with the Heru-ur's forces, I see why the Goa'uld has a treaty with them. The gods bow to no-one otherwise, so the Asgard had to be a power to contend with. Just like the Vorlon or Yautja. A power that recognizes my Teal'c as a friend and has made an exception with their re-established defenses for him to enter unharmed.

Unlike what we had hoped had befallen Heru-ur. Apparently he was not among his forces that the Asgard had disintegrated. Master Bra'tac has reported that Apophis has not moved against territories that belonged to Heru-ur, so our hope of his fall by the Asgard is unfounded. For Apophis would not hesitate to move so and thereby increase his power even more as his rival Heru-ur, and the exiled Anubis did when Ra fell.

Remembering that gods, false gods, can fall make it easy to obtain the state of mind I need. Ra fell, Hathor was driven off, Apophis and his son Klorel stopped from their plan of attacking the Tau'ri, and now Heru-ur driven off with the intervention of the Asgard. Of whom call my husband friend. Yes, it is easy to achieve the peace of mind I need, knowing the Tau'ri can perform miracles, more so than any of the so-called gods have ever done.


	12. Interlude Space: 1998

Author notes

Adding in quite a few crossovers which are part of the AU this exists in within the confines of my mind. It's more for background, to be consistent for later full introductions as the seasons move on. In the case of a certain love interest (wife by the time we get to her) of Major Nelson there will be a Stargate-esce explanation to Jeannie and not just passing her off as supernatural. I hope when we get to there you'll like my explanation.

Interlude Space: 1998

You would it should be no big deal. I mean, I've been offworld. Off the planet Earth in something someone would have said is a science fiction idea gone bad, like having the moon get blow out of Earth's orbit or something. Yet here I am finding I'm excited about catching a glimpse of an astronaut. It was so magical growing up, the Mercury and Apollo missions. Then life seem to settle down and many of us forgot about going to the moon, focusing on growing up, boys, women's rights at the time, career or home. I don't think Jack every forgot the moon, or going out there. I think that's why such a non-geek as he is ended up watching Star Trek, and dragging me into it. So Jack can just blame himself for my getting excited.

Today former Commander John Koenig of NASA, and once IASA, now reactivated and transferred to the Stargate program, is showing up at the SGC to start training SG-1 with wearing and working in space suits. I understand its for an upcoming mission to an airless world, and suit training isn't exactly among the Air Force typical curriculum. Not even Professor Robinson's. This proved to be fortunate for one Colonel Koenig. I think he must have gathered enough hints from when he was mission commander of the Endeavour flight. I for one am glad he was up there to save Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Bra'tac months ago when they took out the two Goa'uld motherships. I'm sure what he saw lead him to start making arrangements along with Major Nelson and Healy, the two others on that 'ex-Air Force only' space shuttle's crew that didn't know if they were flying to the rescue, or their deaths.

His wife, Helena is cleared to know about the SGC, and will be taking Nathan's place at the Air Force Academy's hospital since he's now a member of SG-7. I'm about mixed feelings with meeting yet another doctor, as is I have to remind Janet and Raine that perhaps not everyone around them understands medspeak. Most of those times, I don't have to say a word, just leave it to my friend and ally, Drey'auc to ask a simple question reminding them they are not solely surrounded by other medical experts.

Its about to become three to two odds, not looking forward to that, but Helena the person, I hope is just as likeable as Janet and Raine. I know not all doctors are cut from the same cloth.

She seemed to handle Major Ferretti's 'little' problem he encountered on px-something or other. Poor Lou. Jack really shouldn't tease him so much. I think Janet put a stop to that. It isn't easy being green.

Helena and Raine are on top of it, and it looks like Lou should be back to a normal color within a week. They did have to pull in Colonel Robinson's wife, Maureen. Dr. Maureen Robison that is, for something to do with biochemical work. She had the clearance all ready, not because of her son in the SGC, or her husband being considered for it. She actually knew about the program before either of her boys as she did biochem work on Teal'c's symbiote back before I was involved. When they were trying to save poor Charles Kawalsky.

No, I can think his name as we called him, Charlie. He deserves the effort, and my Charlie wouldn't want me to keep avoiding the name forever.

Speaking of names, I think Colonel Koenig is the third John I know now. I mean at the same time. This John was handsome enough. Just enough that Jack went a bit green if I paid the Colonel a little too much, in Jack's mind, attention. Best part was how oblivious Jack was to it. I could see Sam spotted it, and both of us barely held in the giggles that tickled us. For the record, I was not flirting, beyond the bit of his being a married man, so it didn't cross my mind. However, it was fun watching it cross Jack's mind.

It was one of those times where I went from outrage to amusement. Okay, maybe amusement, then outrage, back to amusement again. I thought it was cute that Jack felt jealous, then mad at him for thinking I would do anything with a married man, and back to cute when I considered how it showed how much he cared. I've never been one to deliberately get my guy jealous, and particularly after I met Jack, so playing with it was just not my style.

Didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it.

From what I could tell, the training was more getting use to the weight of space suits. Something like over a hundred pounds...whew, that sounds heavy to walk around in. Much less try and do what an SG team has to do. Of course, Teal'c had the easiest time with it. Even without the extra strength being a Jaffa gives him, the muscles he had made it appear he'd have the easiest time with it, even among professional astronauts. Sam was in her element, unlike the guys, she had trained to be an astronaut, or rather, wanted to be one. Before the whole Stargate program thing came along. So even if she were having a hard time, she didn't show it and not toughing it out either. She likely didn't notice any difficulties until a long day of wearing those heavy suits.

In, out, emergency tears, Colonel Koenig was putting them through their paces, making sure no matter what happened, they could handle the conceivable, and adapt to the inconceivable.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

Try as I may, I cannot think of any of the gods so equipping their Jaffa as my husband had been today. They are sent into space, fly through it, yet if they needed to work -in- space as the Tau'ri are prepared to do, I do not think the Goa'uld are properly prepared for that. It is likely just something I have not seen, or Teal'c has not told me about, and yet the mind ponders. Have they considered such, and if so, what is their approach? Again the Tau'ri show their ingenuity with their approaches to problems.

Teal'c made no mention of the weight that Daniel Jackson and O'Neill made considerable amounts of comments upon. I noticed that Captain Larabee was, as Sara may put it, 'all smiles', until O'Neill announced that SG-7 were next in line. Nathan Jackson was overjoyed at first. It was later in the day that he seemed not to happy about the training. Captain Larabee and Commander Wilmington were in agreement with him, as were the other SG teams that Colonel Koenig could spare to train that day.

A stray thought about training easily brings my mind to my son. Wondering if his training is going well, if he is inwardly commenting on how 'tough' Master Bra'tac is on him. Hopefully he is inwardly commenting quite a bit. I do not wish my son to be afflicted so, however I do want him alive. That only comes with good training, and as the Tau'ri are finding out, good training is not so enjoyable until after one has mastered what one has been in training about.

I think Janet Frasier has been training Sara and I, for what purpose I am unsure. Yet it is too regular to dismiss as coincidence. When she and Raine Lone Tree-Jackson, I have to smile as she tries to get me to shorten my address, we compromised at Raine Jackson, start speaking of matters of healing, Sara inevitably turns to me, and I ask the questions. I believe this is 'fun' for Janet Frasier and so I find no reason to not continue to act in the manner she expects me. From what she deals with, the humor is as much a medicine as anything she or Raine Jackson could concoct.

Raine's Reminiscences

Nathan was sore, very sore after the training from Colonel Koenig today. His groans went to moans after a few minutes of massage. I'm still not sure I'm happy yet with him being -on- an SG team instead of supporting them. But its not like they've been deployed yet, so it gives me the appropriate time to go from fuming to being happy for him. At least he had the good sense to discuss it with me first. When I heard at the barbeque that Chris might make the offer, I was afraid Nathan would leap first, and accept, then think next about his wife. Fortunately for him, he avoided the warpath and thought of me first before leaping.

As I rubbed him down, I did remind him how excited he was this morning, when he heard about space suit training. I know intellectually he knew it wasn't like some science fiction movie, where they effortlessly move around in what was a silver suit and a bubble on one's head, still he was like a little boy looking forward to putting one on just like an astronaut. Now he's grunting out the revelation of his, of why being an astronaut was not a career path overflowing with too many astronauts. Anyone putting on a suit either will love the career more than the weight, or quit right there.

The Colonel's wife is nice enough. She seemed aloof at first, but warms up once we got to talking shop. I know it bores Sara when we start that, and sometimes she misses that gleam in Janet's eyes when she deliberately starts a conversation just to tease her. Though its come to be a ritual that Drey'auc comes to the rescue.

Maybe it is a ritual. In a place where the routine just isn't, perhaps it really is nice to have something we can count on that is everyday, and normal instead of what tries to call itself a normal day at the SGC.

Helena's log

He finally made it! He's, well we, are part of the SGC now. I think it's been since John Crichton got the go-ahead for his Farscape project that I've seen my John so happy. A pity John C. doesn't know about the Stargate. He, DK, Rodney, all of 'Victor's Quartet' would love it. Samantha certainly does. So would their patron professor one Victor Bergman. I haven't seen Professor Robinson yet, but I'm sure Victor's college is going to enjoy it from what I understand goes on here. I know my John wanted to tell Victor all about the Stargate, but couldn't. We just had to say our goodbyes to him and everyone at the IASA after NASA called my John for that mysterious flight a few months back. One he couldn't talk to me about, though it left him very excited. Now that I've been cleared and also asked to work for the program, it's something we both may share and regret we can't tell Victor about.

Hopefully we'll be able to attend John C's launch next year.

I can see why Dr. Jackson, Nathan Jackson, I smile at their little joke too, would get frustrated at his old position. I've all ready had a run in with a physician who not only gave me the 'don't know what I'm talking about' when I could not be so forthcoming with particulars. He was also old school as far as his outlook of women in medicine. Nothing I could roast him over the fire slowly about, or Raine could scalp. Better watch that sort of thinking myself. I actually don't know what tribe Raine is from. Not all Native American's scalped and it's as unfair as a certain old school doctor I've had trouble with to assume every one did. Maybe she could introduce the concept for her's if they don't. This was one doctor who should have lost his, -after- he helped consult with me on a problem SG-2 ran into.

Poor Louis, getting fungus all over his body, head-to-toe. One that had a symbiotic relationship with him. He never went hungry as long as the fungus was watered. A certain Colonel O'Neill was having -too- much fun at his expense if you ask me. Sadly I can't threaten him with a physical, and yet...Janet seems very approachable. Maybe just a comment dropped in her ear...

Maureen's memoirs

How do they keep getting into these situations? I couldn't imagine what possessed Major Ferretti to crawl through an 'odd looking bush'. I suppose one plant is just like another when you're trying to stay hidden, but in his job, if something looks strange, it shouldn't be thought of as ordinary.

I was able to keep my tone stern and motherly when I was with him. I only laughed in the privacy with my fellow doctors. Helena seems a good addition to our version of an SG team. We'll never go through the gate, but we're a kind of community ourselves, sharing something no one else on Earth would have any idea about and would think us insane if we shared.

Batch 547 looked promising, however, the prognosis I'm hearing from Janet, Raine and Helena does not. It appears it will take a good week for Major Ferretti to be rid of the fungus on his skin, over his skin. The poor boy is all ready looking depressed. I suppose Colonel O'Neill's variations of 'fungus among us' -is- getting rather worn out.

Guy, he rarely goes by John these days and a good thing with the base being flooded with them. Guy has still not been given a go for an SG team. They're still talking about a mainly scientific one. The shadow of the former SG-7's last mission is likely the reason for the foot dragging, but they did show the validity for such a team. While SG-1, and the new SG-7 includes scientist, if Jon gets his team, there will be a SG team lead by a scientist, who also can be a soldier.


	13. Chapter 13

Message In a Bottle

It was both one big step for Jack O'Neill and a bigger one for the SGC. They're first walk in space suits went well. Colonel Koenig was in the control room from what I understood, and General Hammond let Drey'auc and I watch from the conference room. We saw our boys go through the gate, and then listened in to the chatter as they kept in touch as long as the gate was open. All the checks went through fine apparently as they had the go for their mission to find the EM source, I think.

I was assured that Colonel K went over the checks for their suits, but only after each of them went through the checks. First with a 'buddy', then he randomly selected a person to do a check on someone else. Will went over the FRED they were using with Silar, and both had checked out the MALP before it was sent through. All in all, the beginning of the mission was much like the middle, routine, and so unlike the end.

We, that is Drey'auc and I, were headed off base when an emergency alert sounded from the gateroom. I knew Jack was supposed to go off on a mission this morning. He was particularly gleeful about the prospect of finding Daniel and Sam still studying whatever it was they brought back. Some kind of sphere it looked like. Not that I was particularly close to it, but we did get to peek in on it.

Jack was almost annoying in badgering me to bet with him that those two would still be in the lab by the time he arrived at base this morning. Not a bet I'd take even if I didn't know Sam and Daniel, the latter practically living off coffee to keep working, the former having to be reminded to do the simple things in life when she's tackling a problem.

You know, like breathing, eating, sleeping.

I had my own inner bet, that Jack rehearsed what he was going to say to them when, notice not if, he found them still working on the sphere. I'd have to ask Daniel later, maybe Sam. Since my job has me working with 'Danny boy' as Jack likes to call him sometimes, he'd be easier to get to, but Sam would be more inclined to talk if I had the right approach. The Drey'auc approach might work this time. She has that Jaffa go-straight-to-the-point way about her sometimes. Sam's use to that from Teal'c, so a good double team between us we might find out what Jack said.

Of course, this will have to wait until after the team gets back from their next mission.

When the alert rang, I was actually proud of the way I followed through with what I was supposed to do first. As per Jack's orders, which I know wouldn't stand up at a court-martial, my first job was to arm Drey'auc, and then we were to find out what happened. JD actually found us nearly right afterward, and he appeared a bit breathless. It didn't register at first what he was saying between breaths, but I immediately put together something had happened to Jack. My heart froze, and Drey'auc took charge of me.

We were allowed into the control room where I saw Jack pinned to the wall by that thing they found. I wanted to rush out there, but Drey'auc held my arm. Silar, Teal'c, a whole gang of men were trying to free him. Janet was looking over the spot Jack was impaled by and somewhere in the din, General Hammond had us leave. Later I would realize too many people in the control room. Nor could be go up to the conference room, which was being used to organize what to do about helping Jack.

My thought was to just destroy it, whatever it was. Apparently Teal'c had tried just that, with results that seem to hurt Jack instead of help him. So that was out. Right now, Silar was working on cutting the thing off of Jack, but that was taking time. Raine found me and let me know that Janet had given Jack something to treat him. I'm sure she told me what it was, but it not only went over my head, but through it. I wanted to hear 'Jack is fine', or some variation of it. The rest was just verbal noise at the time.

Which it shouldn't have been. I should have heard the word infection as it was the cause of the base lockdown once that word reached General Hammond. Going in to stay with Jack was out. Teal'c could because of his symbiote, which meant Drey'auc could too, however she wasn't leaving my side any more than Teal'c left Jack's. Those two and their friendships with us, Humans and Jaffa. Yeah, I thought Kirk and Spock, except I don't have equivalent with Drey'auc. Was there any show about a human woman and alien woman being friends? Well, in any case, an O'Neill, and yes I do find myself thinking of being Jack's wife more than not, couldn't have a better friend than Teal'c and Drey'auc.

Allowed back into the control room, I think it was to just keep Jack's spirits up. So I smiled at him when he had the strength to look up. Waved, tried to pour out as much encouragement I could pack into eye contact as I could. Raine sometimes dropped by to give me a shot of something. I wasn't blind, I could see something glowing growing around and on Jack, as well as parts of the gateroom. I hadn't realized it was spreading to other people because Teal'c and Drey'auc were immune and beyond Jack, they were about the only other people I noticed.

Plans went back and fourth, with Sam coming up with the craziest ones. I about turned on her, when she suggested giving the thing what it wanted, then ready to hug her if it worked. About then, anything that helped Jack out was worth it. I'd given whatever it wanted for that. I had no idea that what it wanted was at the expense of everyone on Earth. Glad I didn't know until afterwards.

Intellectually I knew that lockdown meant countdown. That unless this problem could be corrected we'd go nuclear. Another thing I didn't realize was that we'd lost control of the computers. Had I known that, the purely intellectual thought might have become panic. Not something I wanted to happen in front of everyone when Jack needed me. I'd end up dragged from the control room, sedated, or both.

Raine stood with me while Teal'c and Drey'auc helped carry out Sam's crazy plan of actually giving the thing what it wanted. Jack was in a coma, but I kept talking to him, letting him know what was about to happen as family Jaffa shot into the thing, and oxygen levels were raised. Slowly, like a bad horror movie, Jack seems to wake up, but it wasn't Jack speaking.

Immediately General Hammond took over and I dropped back with Raine. We watched, we listened, and I thought it was perhaps the most insane thing I had ever seen short of the other Jack and Charlie. I listened as It, with a capital 'I', casually condemns my world, everyone on it so that It could live. Okay, they, but makes it an It in my book.

Daniel, bless him, came up with a compromise. One that seem to work, the alien, now no longer an It, agreed to. Spikes, spines, whatever they are, retracted, Jack rose healed apparently, though he moved like a zombie. Teal'c and Drey'auc paced him and were they caught him before he fell. Again the peripherals of the countdown turned off happened, while I watched Jack being wheeled off to the infirmary. I suppose I took it for granted that we wouldn't go nuclear as I followed Raine out of the control room to Jack's side.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

We stood as one. There are not many Jaffa women who get to fight along side their husbands other than in practice. We are trained to fight, to defend while our husbands are away serving our god, and only a falling god is taken by surprise that husbands and wives fight side-by-side in defense. Again, our alliance with the Tau'ri has afforded us opportunities I would not have had otherwise. First with the false goddess Hathor, now with this sphere that had harmed O'Neill and tried to destroy the Tau'ri.

Ca Carter again divined the way to victor, while Daniel Jackson mediated, showing SG-1 is the hope for victory against the false gods. I feel exhilarated by the experience, which explains why Kel no'reem eludes me this night. Opening my eyes briefly I find my husband's gazing back across from me and we share a smile. He too is experiencing difficulties, for similar reasons. We share again, the bonds deepen and we feel complete with one another.

Tonight Kel no'reem shall elude us until later, tonight we shall share another unity. Let our bodies join as one, our heartbeat as one. We shall be one tonight.

Raine's Reminiscences

Today drove Nathan crazy, which explains his very affectionate greeting when we caught up to one another later tonight. SG-7 was off base training when the lockdown came, and so I presume from his words that he found it hard to think of anything else but me and whatever was happening to cause a lockdown. Which I confess, perhaps I enjoyed a bit more than propriety whispered I should.

I don't know if Chris told Nathan about "Wildfire" or not. I'm guessing not, though it was hard to tell how much the enthusiasm of his greeting was born out of worry because he didn't know why the lockdown meant, or if he did know that a countdown to nuclear detonation was in progress. It certainly helped me function to not think about the countdown, or the rumor that General Hammond couldn't stop it. I had enough on my hands helping Janet with the infection running rampant throughout the base.

Keeping Lt. Simmons was touch and go for too long in my opinion. Janet was particularly frustrated that we did have something that worked against the infection, and yet had one patient it was lethal against. It was touching how Captain Carter took time out from trying to solve the 'little' problem of our planet's survival to encourage Simmons to hang in there. I understand from Janet that he had a thing for the Captain. Which must have made her feel uncomfortable. Still, he needed it. When there is no medication to give, encouragement is its own medicine.

Josiah and Daniel worked hard to figure out if the thing threatening us was a warning, a left over bomb, or possibly an intelligence. It turned out that it was an intelligence. Tens of thousands of years old, which would be boggling the mind if it wasn't going to kill us, however incidental it may intend it to be. From what I had overheard the day previous, it sounds like Chris is considering asking Josiah to join SG-7 too. If so, from what I have seen him working with Daniel, it should be a good addition. Which I find a sudden odd thought. Going from ancient intelligences out to kill you without regret to 'he'd make a great addition to the team'.

Odd, but Nathan likes odd, its part of my charm, an outside of the box sort of girl.

Which is what Sara didn't need, so when it came time for Drey'auc's to join her husband and start shooting staff weapons at the thing, I just kept to a 'supportive sue' role. That's what Sara needed, and Janet didn't need me in the infirmary yet. Once Colonel O'Neill made it back from tossing the intelligence through the Stargate, which was another matter. Then it was time to go help Janet treat him as once again SG-1 saved the day for the planet.

Leaving it for my husband to save the night for me.


	14. Author's notes on crossovers

Author's notes about crossovers

Welcome to the 'Crossover Special', a sort of behind-the-scenes-look at Stargate Wives concerning crossovers. Where they have come from and in some cases, where I am going with them.

Two readers have emailed me asking who some of the crossovers were, and if there are two, there may be more so I thought I would take this chapter to explain what they were and some why's. They won't be the only crossovers. For now, here are the ones from chapter 12:

Colonel John Koenig is from a show from the 1970s called "Space: 1999", his wife Helena was in the show as his love interest, Dr. Helena Russell. Since in that show the year was 1999, I'm just making them contemporaries of the Stargate characters. Koenig gets introduced right before Message in a bottle, to train SG-1 with working in space suits.

It was more of an excuse for me to introduce Helena, but it also sets up for later on in the series I do plan on having the SGC have a moon base. It will likely be centered on an artifact found there, still working on the details. Beyond the Space: 1999, I wanted to address a nagging question I have had since the end of "The Serpent's Tail". The question being just where did Apophis and Klorel ring to before the ships blew up? So a third Stargate, on the Moon, will be found as well as why a base would be set up there.

Colonel Robinson, or John G. Robinson, is actually from a 1960s show called "Lost in Space". I just made him a Colonel in addition to Professor, added the G for Guy middle name to make him different from the other Johns and choosing the original actor instead of the movie version of the 1990s.

Maureen, his wife, is also from the show Lost in Space. As you'll see, I'm using the biochemist background as placing her as one of the people Janet consults for some of the more bizarre problems that SGC encounters. Its basically becoming a team themselves composed of Janet, Raine (wife of an SG-7 member), Helena and Maureen.

In chapter 12, I threw in about something happening to Ferretti, with Jack teasing him about it. It was intended not to be a major event, just an incidental event to demonstrate that other things happen to other SG teams beyond SG-1.

Colonel Ed Straker was from another 1970s show called "UFO", his wife Mary was divorced by the start of it, so I tweaked things for them to remain together. One tweak was to show she knows he is doing something classified where in the show she didn't and that was one of the reasons for their divorce. He is actually handling the media relations for the SGC, like when Apophis and Klorel's ships exploded, he made sure a cover story went out. It's a nod to the cover he had in the show UFO of a studio chief executive of Harlington-Straker Studios movie studio.

Majors Tony Nelson and Roger Healey are from a 1960s show, "I Dream of Jeannie". Don't worry, I will have a scientific, and Stargate-esque explanation of Jeannie by the time we get to her. Roger I plan on having get together with Janet, eventually marrying in later seasons.

He's also likely the one who is going to save Janet's life in part two of "Heroes". Hey it's an AU already, as I'm saving Sha're, why not Janet?

I'm borrowing a page from a story by trek-grrl's story; "Endeavour to Stargate Command" where Tony and Roger were born in 1954, thus they're about O'Neill's age. They're space shuttle astronauts.

The idea of actually crossing over I Dream of Jeannie and Stargate was inspired by a story by Livi2Jack called "Jack Dreams Of Jeannie".

Their inclusion will share history with Koenig as they will have been the pilots who rescue Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Bra'tac at the end of "The Serpent's Tail". Based on the fanfic of "Desperate Endeavor" by Redbyrd.

In that story there were four astronauts, so I may fill out the crew with Steve Austin, from the 1970s show "The Six Million Dollar Man". There will be a different approach to his bionics (read alien tech) in keeping with the Stargate theme, and he'll be married. Yes, to those who know the spin-off show "The Bionic Woman", also of that era, his wife will be Jaime Sommers, well Jamie Austin to be precise.

Mentioned in chapter 12 is the Farscape project, and yes I mean to crossover the show "Farscape" based on the fanfiction "Amended Orders" by Brenna. John Crichton a childhood friend of Sam's, as well as College contemporary with Rodney McKay. The notion of John Crichton and Rodney McKay college rival was inspired by the fic "Crooked Paths" by themonkeycabal.

All ready in progress is the set up for a crossover with the recent movie of "Transformers", though I may change when it happens to an earlier season of Stargate. Possibly substituting Mikaela Banes' character with Cassandra. At this point in the series I've established that the Witwicky's are Sara's neighbors. Her son Charlie had been friends with Sam Witwicky of the film. Sara will likely call him Sammie from his days playing with Charlie. Currently thinking of a mini-Jack appearance there, but its still pretty fluid at this stage of the planning.

Things to come, crossovers one can expect in the future of the series. If you don't want to know, feel free to skip.

The reference to Vorlons in chapter 11 does mean a "Babylon 5" crossover is coming. No time travel however, or parallel universes. It will be with Kosh, and some of the alien races of that show. With Vorlons, there will be Shadows, but their origins will be different than canon B5. I may have ancestors of the characters show up, a Sinclair, Sheridan, Garibaldi, and once the Russians get a SG team, and/or include Russians, an Ivanova (or Ivanov if male).

Colonel Dave Dixon of SG-13 may find his job is shepherding a trio of parapsychologists once I work out the details for a "Ghostbusters crossover". With said parapsychologists, Doctors Egon Spengler, Raymond Stantz and Peter Venkman, become members of SG-13. The character Winston Zeddemore will be included as a Sergeant on the team, with Dana Barrett married to Peter and providing another Stargate Wives tie in.

When we get to where Atlantis is found, one minor crossover will be with a show from the 1990s, called "SeaQuest". A young Nathan Bridger and his wife Carol will be the filter to see Atlantis as of that second season. Again no time travel planned. Nathan will be inspired by his time at Atlantis to design the submarine SeaQuest in 2017.

UNIT and Torchwood do exit, hence "Doctor Who" crossovers with most aliens defaulting to Stargate ones if it conflicts. Two of the three organizations do not know about the other, much like Sector 7 of Transformers. Both SGC and Torchwood know of UNIT, but not do not know of each other, and of course, UNIT is unaware of these two organizations. As the seasons progress, they'll find out about each other. Especially after IOA is formed out of the IASA.

"Eureka", as in the recent show on the Scifi channel, is where Catherine Langford and Ernest Littlefield move to after Ernest had been rescued in season one. They'll travel back and forth to Colorado Springs to conferee with Daniel, Josiah and the others.

With permission granted by Mistress of the Knight, I will be including her brilliant approach of how to include the 2002 show "Firefly" in with the Stargate universe from her story "Winding River".

There won't be a Star Trek crossover, as that is referenced quite a bit in Stargate that its pretty much canon for it to be a 'TV show' in the Stargate universe. The closest I am likely to come is an outing where Drey'auc's may go to a Trek convention as a Klingon.

Believe it or not, there are a few others I'm still working out the details with that I hope you'll enjoy, with the intent that these will not be main characters, but are ideas I'd like to see if they do work out together.

This ends the author notes "special". Next chapter, the series resumes with the final part of SG-7 Rides Again.


	15. Interlude SG7 Rides Again part 4

Interlude SG-7 Rides Again part 4

I think it was Sam that first called our attention to one Ezra P. Standish. Getting the story out of her was easy enough once they got back from offworld. Sam really is very talkative, and can talk without talking over a person's head. You just have to know how to steer her clear of anything scientific. It helps that we've about establish, almost a ritual by now of meeting after a mission to talk just among us girls. There are just some things she can't share with the guys as much as she tries to be one of them. Which team wise, I suppose she has to be.

It seems that the current prisoner-at-large has that status because he was impersonating a Major who said to many except anyone who would actually know, that he was the new liaison from Senator Kinsey's office. Which is a point for and against Mr. Standish. Against, because anything associated with Kinsey is automatically bad, for because it was a good cover. I mean anyone and everyone wants to keep away from all things Kinsey so few would think about looking closely at his cover story. Quite the flim-flam man apparently.

Sam was checking up on her favorite cousin, JD, before crashing after another all nighter of her's, to find that he was in the company of a Major she hadn't heard of yet. Not that Sam knows every major on base or anything, it was the fact that the airmen at the desk said he was a liaison from Kinsey. -That- would be someone Sam would hear about, and so she told us she went to see General Hammond next. I think Sam found it good to talk about this, she seemed as animated as when she was talking about one of her over-our-heads subject matters. I could actually understand her, which it took me aback while I thought about that. How lonely it must be for Sam, not to have someone to keep up with her.

There are plenty of brilliant people on base. You don't get involved with the Stargate program for being dumb, but let's face it, the women in her league of expertise are mostly in medicine. Maureen's in biochemistry, which to me, sounds all the same. Maureen's husband, Guy, is another astrophysicist, so once he's fully in the group, it might not be so bad. It just seems to me that its not the same as the obvious, Guy is a ...well, guy.

Anyway, once the General confirmed no-one on base from Kinsey's office the hunt was on. Sam said that Chris and Buck were about, likely talking to the General when she arrived to ask, and came along as backup while she checked up on JD. She caught up to JD first and told him all about the so-called Major, and poor JD was crestfallen for falling for what the con-artist was pulling off. Almost did, too. Sam admitted that she had passed Ezra in the hall just moments before getting to JD, but he was dressed as a Sergeant and didn't raise any suspicions with her.

Objectively, or so Sam called it, she said the distraction idea was a good one. Having the computer dial up an address for the gate would divert attention to the gateroom and supposedly off one Ezra P. Standish to let him make his getaway. Though how he was going to do that was not something Sam every found out about.

She was beaming with pride when she got to the part of JD trying to stop Ezra. From what JD said afterwards, he caught Ezra at the computers, and then a short chase later, they were both in the gateroom as the dialing went on. Sam went on to talk about how John Daniel Dunne, Airmen, scientist, was wrestling Ezra in the gateroom and how they both ended up falling through the now open event horizon.

Well, the horizon closed a few seconds after the boys fell through. Sam was talking faster at this point, worried about JD, where he had gone and such. Very understandable, as who wouldn't be worried? Base gossip said she fell into Buck's arms at that point, which translates to Sam likely just needing a hug and Buck was there to offer one to her. Had it been his usual flirt, it would have been news not gossip. If there was anything, she wouldn't have skipped over that part, and she didn't even mention it. So no, no score for the Buckster boy. Just him being kind.

So the posse was forming, SG-1, with the new SG-7 going on its first off-world mission backing up SG-1. Again Sam was talking skipping allot of details we probably didn't want to get bogged down on listening to in any case. Which explains my interest in this from the beginning, a little more than making sure Sam got to vent a bit with the latest mission. This one had interrupted a breakfast between Jack and I, so I was curious what sent him off running to base.

Drey'auc didn't know either as it had interrupted whatever she and Teal'c were up to. Yes, I tried to pry and find out, but she can be so stoic sometimes. Times like that, she can be so like her husband, one will just get polite silence if they don't want to talk about a subject. It must be a Jaffa-thing. Anyway, neither Jack nor I liked seeing Sam worried so, and it was here Jack confirmed to me that Buck was being kind. Apparently he whispered a few words to Sam with the result of Sam looking less worried.

Off they went, leaving Drey'auc and I waiting and worrying. Nor were we alone. Will offered to get a UAV ready to launch for a search if need be, and JD was rather liked around the base, just like his cousin. So more than one was curious what was going on as the minutes became an hour. Then more, to overnight. To say I was worried would be an understatement, but I had company with Raine and Drey'auc. Two of us were use to the waiting, Raine had been when Nathan was active duty, but it's not like riding a bicycle. Well, its not like one wants to be like riding a bicycle. You don't want to get use to it, you just accept it. So we waited.

We did not expect what came through the gate the next day. Oh, what we hoped to see, all the boys, and girl, all safe and sound. However, they had a guest, one young man named Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay. Yes, Jackism strikes again and his name was shortened to Vin for ease of conversation, read Jack's, sake. Unofficially I probably agree with it, but I wouldn't dream of saying 'Drey' for Drey'auc, so if Vin preferred it, I was ready to go with the full name.

Nor was Vin alone. Jack had the full story later, with Sam adding her part here at lunch today. But Drey'auc, Raine and I were there watching when a good-sized stallion came through, heavy laden with furs, food and other stuff probably important to Vin. About then is when Raine started off first for the infirmary to 'coincidentally' be around to 'help' Janet out with exams, but really to see how Nathan was doing. She likely really would help Janet, but she didn't fool either Drey'auc or I. For that matter, I don't think she was trying to. It was that odd humor about her.

One look at Jack's face while everyone else was breaking up down there, and I could see he wasn't happy about something. It wasn't Vin, so my guess turned out to be right, it was about the prisoner. Of course, we weren't part of the debriefing afterwards, so we either had to wait until someone deemed it fit to pass on what happened. The unofficial report of course. Yet I didn't want to wait until the usual 'dinner and explanation' date Jack and I have after missions. Hence making sure Sam had her chance to de-stress after the mission.

Happy JD was back, proud of how he handled himself, she also shared that Chris apparently offered him a spot on SG-7. Sam was naturally not too happy about the offer, but she wasn't going to hold JD's career back by saying anything, or letting Chris know her reservations. They had nothing to do with JD for one, bordering on the unprofessional. Besides, she hated it if her father would stop her, so she's hardly going to do so with JD. As Sam hadn't mentioned her father before, that was something that made my ears perk up, but she didn't dwell and I felt it wasn't time to press yet.

She went on to talk about the trip to find JD, how the discussion of gold and guns came up. Drey'auc looked puzzled and merely repeated the phrase 'gold and guns', doing her part to get Sam to launch into explanation mode. It sounded like an old gripe, but one I have to side with her on. Apparently one trip, Sam rattled off the designation and all I caught was the px part of it as usual, they wanted to trade Sam for four hundred weights of gold, then it went from that price to a gun. I'd feel insulted, though Drey'auc pointed out you could do more with a Tau'ri weapon than currency. I don't think Sam really was listening.

Conversation went to telling us of how the Corel-ain women served food, of course, then how the chief's daughters wanted to play with her blond hair that night. All in all, Sam was in better spirits by the time lunch was over. She did get away without fully explaining why one Ezra P. Standish was a prisoner-at-large, instead of in the brig, a prisoner. More than that, Ezra was to be on SG-7, which left questions to Chris' sanity.

Jack thought so too, but that night, he explained how Ezra 'flim-flamed' a peace treaty between two warring tribes on Elsoneia. Well, flim-flam was probably not the right term for it. He 'misdirected', and I still see Jack putting up his fingers as quotation marks, the one tribe to let them think Ezra was this 'Komalento' who kept pointing out how an alliance would benefit all and not be something bad that previous generations thought it would be. Ultimately Erza is Chris' responsibility, not Jack's, but if I know my Jack, he's going to keep an eye on Mister Standish.

Which brings me to think I may end up keeping an eye on Vin. Not in the same way of course. But as Vin is staying on Earth now, like Drey'auc, he may become my responsibility to acclimate him to Earth.

Did my job just become harder?

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

Teal'c was uneasy about this latest trip through the Chappa'ai. Surprising him is often not an easy task, one that rarely occurs, and overpowering him even rarer. Yet both happened which lead him to JD, and the Komalento, Ezra P. Standish. The Imposter, who turned out to be a learned man, a sage of great words. A very different man than he had encountered among the Tau'ri.

What impressed my husband was how he won victory through skillful weaving of words. Not the trickery as the Goa'uld use, but how he was able to convince the Muy-otan that an alliance with their former enemies would be better for all, than continuing the enmity that only serve to starve them, keeping their number low. He did not point out their wrongs so much as had them question if their way was working. By his non-confrontational approach, he left it for them to see the wisdom of working with the Corel-ain instead of against them. Unlike O'Neill he believes Ezra Standish will be a good addition to SG-7, just as the young warriors, Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay and JD Dunne.

Once he was at ease for the earlier surprises this journey had brought him, the both of us obtain the state of mind of Kel no'reem.

Raine's Reminiscences

I really shouldn't have giggled. Laughing would have been worse, but fortunately Nathan was in too good a mood grumbling about how saddle sore he was to really take offense. Born in Atlanta, he did know how to drive many vehicles, including riding a motorcycle. None of which really prepared him for riding a horse. I imagine he didn't expect to ride one in his life, much less offworld. I certainly wouldn't have thought it would come up. He wasn't surprised that Chris and Buck knew how to ride, Chris owned a ranch, Buck had worked on them, nor that Josaih and Daniel knew how to ride. Expeditions in remote areas of the world would rely on riding some kind of animal at one point or another. It was Jack and Sam of whom he grumbled the most at for seeming at ease where both were so-called city kids.

I think Nathan groaned more than once, 'It just wasn't fair', and that is was hard not to giggle each time he groaned it. Knowing him though, that is precisely why he likely kept repeating it during the night.

The other aches from the brief tussle, as he called it, with the Muy-otan were glossed over until Janet told me about them. By agreement, if not by policy, I wasn't going to exam Nathan, so she let me know about certain bumps and bruises. Well he had heard what the other SG team members went through, he certainly shouldn't complain about the reality of being on an SG team.

But I gave him permission to anyway. It'll balance out when I need to complain about something in the future.

Its still funny to think about it, SG-7 literally, rides again.


	16. Chapter 16

Family

I don't think Bra'tac was bringing good news. Not when he lacked a certain, what was the word, Chal'tii, along with him. Not seeing Rya'c had my mind assuming the worse, and from the tensing I sensed from Drey'auc, she was thinking the worse. That he was alone only because he bore news of her son's death. My own heart skipped a beat with that thought. My mind flashing back to the hospital, the doctor coming out of the operating room with news I didn't want to hear, but had to.

My hand went into hers, she needed strength if this was the case. I would be there for her. Unlike how Jack wasn't there for me. Unfair, I know, and right now, it's not something I should be thinking about. Right now my friend needs me. Fortunately it was not for what I thought it would be.

In a way, it was worse.

Rya'c was in the hands of Apophis. I suppose it was some relief that it wasn't because he was with Bra'tac, but it must have hurt to find out it was because he tried to visit Drey'auc's sister. Bra'tac kept apologizing for not stopping Rya'c from going. Yet Teal'c reminded him youth will often go where those older and wiser bade them not to go. From what I overheard, it sounded like Drey'auc's sister, Ra'an was in trouble and that Rya'c thought he could help. The fact the so-called call for help was directed right at Rya'c seem to spell 'trap' to me and everyone else listening to Bra'tac's story.

It didn't take long for Jack to organize a return mission to Chulak, and soon enough I was actually helping Drey'auc get ready. Fussing over her like I've seen her do to Teal'c sometimes. It really was silly to think I knew what I was doing, but from the wane smile she gave me, I think she took to heart I what I meant. We didn't really talk until it was time for her to go. With a hug, that she slowly returned, we parted as I watched her, Jack and the others go through the gate off to rescue Rya'c.

Waiting for them to return was nerve racking. I suppose I should be use to Jack and the gang going off, and I have seen Drey'auc in action, but I worried anyway. I think part of it was that when Jack was away with SG-1, I had Drey'auc and the whole cultural attaché job of mine to keep me occupied. Since she wasn't here, about all I had were reports to finish up, asking Josiah to help me polish them for Daniel's perusal when he returned.

Well that and it looks like I may be working with Major Kovachek of SG-9. When it comes time to talk with the Jaffa as a group, SG-9 will want to know what I know, as well as Daniel and Josiah. Makes sense, gives me more to do for the moment. Though I am hearing talk, mainly a discreet warning from Raine, that I may be inheriting Vin as part of my job. Like Drey'auc, he's not-of-this-Earth, at least didn't grow up here.

Judy was a bit more of a distraction back home. It seems the Witwicky's were organizing a welcome to the neighborhood party for the woman who moved in next to me. I was vaguely aware of someone moving in, but hadn't taken time to go over and met her yet as I might have before my involvement with the Stargate, and getting back together with Jack. It wasn't that I was less friendly, just time being an issue.

Two year long days later, the team returns, with Drey'auc, Rya'c and who must be Drey'auc's sister in tow. I didn't need an introduction to see the resemblance, though Ra'an did not inherit the tall gene her older sister had. She was shorter than I was, an unexpected sight. I guess I pictured all Jaffa women as tall as their men, or the one or two I've seen so far. There go the race of amazons picture I carried around in my head all this time.

After a welcome back hug with a certain Jaffa mother, and of course, what I thought I could sneak in with Jack, I tried my hand with a Jaffa greeting with Ra'an. It seems to go over well. Though from Rya'c's parent's looks this was far from over. Also something seem to be bothering Bra'tac too. Whatever it was didn't come out until after Janet finished her examinations. It was Ra'an that noticed that Rya'c had his two front teeth. That was when Bra'tac recalled that Rya'c had lost the teeth during training.

One operation later, and when Rya'c woke up, he tried to trigger whatever was in the teeth. Janet called in her team, and soon Raine, Helena and Maureen were working on what was in the teeth while the rest of us considered what to do with one Jaffa boy who was convinced that Apophis was a god. I think it was Helena who dispassionately suggested electro-shock therapy. I don't know how she does it, keeping that cool, calm exterior while making suggestions like that. I think it's a doctor thing, as I've seen Janet and Raine, for that matter, Nathan, put on that face sometimes. Though none of them beat Helena with it. I know it's a horrible thing to think, but she seems to me as the best messenger with bad news.

It was decided a Zat would be used, yes I know, it would be good practice for me to write out Zat'nik'tel, and say it, but another way Jack rubs off on me, is using his terms for things. Teal'c was going to do it, with Drey'auc with him in one of the barracks. I'm glad Jack was there with me and I didn't care what anyone thought as he held me while we waited.

Maureen was the one who actually explained what was in the teeth. Apparently, the teeth contained two organisms which, when combined, would be able to wipe out all life on the planet within a week. Again the Goa'uld shows they're ready to use children as weapons, or shields. Ra did it from what I remember Jack telling me, Nirrti with Cassie, and now Apophis. They've got to be stopped and as crazy as it sounds I really believe Jack and the SGC will stop them.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

My first night back and O'Neill has to not only kept my husband from killing my sister's husband, but me from killing my sister. Ra'an had no right to take Rya'c in as her own. Jealous of not having her own child, she sought to take mine. It is no surprise I sit here unable to Kel no'reeem, and only once open my eyes to see my husband also is having trouble. We should have killed them both, but wisdom of O'Neill and Master Bra'tac stills our hands. An oath given to Master Bra'tac further keeps me from spilling the blood of my kin.

Teal'c spoke for us both, that after this we do not wish to lay eyes on either of them again, nor should they approach our son or we will kill them. Ra'an is sister by blood, Fro'tak brother by law, but neither would stay our hand should they place our son in harms way as they did now.

This second night back on Chulak leaves a bitterness in mouth that no amount of comfort from my husband seems to wash away. We failed. We failed and it was because Apophis brainwashed as the Tau'ri say, him to such utter nonsense that we are not his true family. That Apophis has made Ra'an his mother, that I lost the right to being his mother upon my choice of my husband over my god.

My husband's hand upon me steers me from my vain attempt of Kel no'reem, he knows the words hurt even though I know no truth resides within them. They sting and stab at my heart to hear my child call someone else mother, to deny and reject me. It poisons me worse than my sister telling me she agreed to this to get a child of her own.

That she didn't realize it would be mine does not diminish the seriousness of her act. That her foolishness to think that the one who calls himself a god would grant one of her own blood. Teal'c reminds me, not to have me accept forgiveness, but for me to recall how much Ra'an wanted a child to go to such depths in order to get what she always wanted. His words reach me that it was Fro'tak who convinced her, asked to marry her, perhaps to gain the prestige that let them live in such opulence as a reward for bringing him Rya'c.

Relenting is hard to do, but I will not be able to enter Kel no'reem until I do this. I know that. Finding her alone was easier than I thought, and it was not until morning that I found out why. Fro'tak betrayed us. O'Neill had followed him into the night, to the palace of Apophis, and learned of his treachery. It is our regret that necessity forced him to kill Fro'tak before either Teal'c or I could. Seeing no true grief from Ra'an tells me no love was shared between her and her dead husband.

Finally sense comes to her and perhaps me as well. I should know that as long as my husband fights for our freedom, family will be used to against him. He has none still alive, while I have three beyond him. When we rescue our son, and nothing else but success lets me attune with my symbiote, Ra'an must come with us away from Chulak, where all she will be is a target. This is why I came to the world of the Tau'ri when my husband bade me, otherwise, what happened to Ra'an may have well happened to me.

Our family sits complete now back on Earth. Kel no'reem is obtainable as I bask in the presence of both my son and husband. It is as Teal'c suspected, our escape was too easy. Our son was meant to be as Cassandra Frasier was a weapon to be used against the people of the first world. It pained me of the necessarily of breaking the hold Apophis had over him. Teal'c was strong enough to use the Zat'nik'tel on our son, and even then I felt it took all of his strength to trigger that one shot.

So now we sit, forgiveness letting Ra'an to sit with us as the four of us are family. Sanctuary will be arranged by the Tau'ri in what they call the Land of the Light. Perhaps there, my sister will get the peace she sought by having a son of her own. I gain peace with having my son back as mine.

I leave the debate on when he could return to training with Master Bra'tac for both his father and tomorrow. Tonight we will simply enjoy Kel no'reem.


	17. Interlude New Neighbor

Author's notes:

This is based on the excellent story of the same name by LE McMurray, using the same premise for how a central character of her story survived her death in Stargate canon. I loved the premise, and how she executed it, and with her permission, just the premise is used. None of her original characters appear in this story at all.

Interlude New Neighbor

Having someone over for a cup of tea is so British it seemed to me, so a cup of coffee was the excuse to have the latest member of our neighborhood over. Amanda Hunter had the 'official' welcome to the neighborhood by Judy, and the other ladies at her home next door. It was good to go over to the Witwicky's again. Jack and I use to from time to time when he was on leave and Charlie use to play with Sammie, Sam now that he's growing older as boys do. I wonder if Charlie would have insisted we call him Chuck or some other name as he 'grew older'. I like to think no, but he might have.

Amanda's story sounds like right out of a soap opera, or worse yet, an SG mission. About 28 years ago she woke up in a hospital bed with no memory of who she was, a case of complete amnesia. Oh, she had a rough idea of her name. She feels its right to be Amanda, she couldn't explain, just felt right. She picked her surname after one of the friends she made at the hospital she woke up in.

I found her delightful company. Sort of the same flavor of Daniel or Josiah, with that flair I've come to know from Catherine. Though Amanda's closer to my age than her's. I about guessed teaching as her profession before she told me. There was an air of academia I'm learning to recognize and she had it, but tastefully so. We immediately found common ground elsewhere with both of us having gone through a divorce. I thought I'd leave it to later to mention that I'm seeing my 'ex'. Right now we were having some good bonding time going. Her move here was to get away from all things reminding her of her ex, though she wasn't sure why she chose Colorado Springs, just like her first name, it just felt right.

We hadn't gotten far into our 'coffee break', when Daniel showed up on my doorstep. The team was on downtime, and so Drey'auc and Teal'c were actually offworld with Rya'c and Ra'an. By this time of day, Jack was trying to avoid paperwork, and probably marginally succeeding. Which explains Daniel at my door. Jack likely was hanging out in Daniel's office. Normally a fine thing, the Jack and Daniel show is typically a hit for whoever is nearby to witness it.

Once in a while Daniel -really- wants to work and not have his friend orbiting him, so since one cannot move Jack, one removes them self from his presence. I had told Josiah I intended to organize what I recently learned of Jaffa culture, as well as what headway made with Vin's people. The moment I saw Daniel, I was pretty sure what he was going to ask, and why he made the trip instead of waiting. I left the notes upstairs, so it meant leaving him with Amanda for just a moment.

After a brief introduction, I left them, trotting up stairs to retrieve those journals. Yes, it's evident by this one, that unlike our SGC Sam, I write instead of type my diaries and journals. I suppose I should catch up with the 21st century one day and get a laptop. Soon. I promise. Anyway, I come back down to find them discussing her teaching ancient Egypt to her kids, one of which was Cassie. I had to smile about how she just missed 'Ryan'.

Anyway, he surprised me by volunteering his mother's diaries to help her out. I suppose partly for Cassie, but apparently his mother had written them more in line to teach her son Daniel, so it was geared more like a journal than diary. Daniel did say it was sprinkled with actual diary entries, with the unnecessary request she not read those. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Every since ...since, wait, I can do this, PX, no, PJ, wait, P7J-989! Every since the Keeper had him reliving his parent's death, I guess he may wish to not have reminders for the moment. It makes sense that one or both of his parents kept journals or diaries. Daniel certainly picked up the habit from someone, and not likely to have been any of he foster homes he was shuttled around.

One promise later and plans were firmed up that I would drop by to pick it up this afternoon, and then drop it by Amanda's tonight. After said promise Daniel was off with my journals, which of unlike his mother's, have no personal entries. That's what this one is for.

When I arrived that night to drop the journal off, Amanda insisted I stay for glass of wine, a snack by way of thanks. I wasn't in a rush to head home. This was one of Jack's 'secret school' nights, so he wouldn't be by until late. No-one on base was to know he was taking classes about astrophysics, and I could honestly say that he was over at my place on those nights. Because often that was the case, to study or wind down after a long night class.

Confessing a little curiosity, I flipped through the journal, and Amanda coaxed me to reading out loud. Except it didn't end up that way. Oh, I did -start- to read out loud, it was just that as I started to read, Amanda, all-of-a-sudden, started to recite the words as if she knew them. Since the book went from Daniel's hand to mine without Amanda showing up anywhere in between this was of course a surprise with both of us. She hadn't even flipped threw it yet tonight.

Hang around enough weirdness from the Stargate and you get use to these speed bumps in the road of reality. I think before the gate I would have just wasted time staring at my new neighbor as if she just went psychic, or was in on a joke. However, being use to the weirdness factor I merely suggested another random flip and began, to only stop as she picked up. Word-for-word. The conclusion was obvious, she must have known Daniel's parents before her accident. Knew them closely to be able to get so many words spot on.

The question now is do I call over to Daniel's, ask if he has photographs of his parents? Its evening, he wouldn't be asleep at the moment, not this early. In fact, he's likely still on base researching who knows what for whichever translation was needed yesterday, today. This would be important to Daniel, it certainly would to Amanda.

Brushing cheeks with Jack, we almost left him to study, but that Jack O'Neill sense of something's up went off. I'd like to think it was how Amanda and I pretty much bustled by him on my way to grab car keys and asking him to move his truck, while I pulled mine out. I nearly laughed as Jack was in rare form tonight. I nearly mouthed his horrible imitation of Ricky Ricardo, "Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do!"

Fortunately we both had seen Princess Bride recently, I had a come back line ready. "So, let me 'splain. No, there's too much. Let me sum up." Amanda must have thought we were nuts, but at least she found it funny, I can see her trying not to laugh while I made the introductions. Then I just told Jack to come on, as we're headed for Daniel's. That added to spice to the mystery that Jack wouldn't pass up. On the drive over I did the actual 'splainin', with Amanda growing quiet.

Jack warned us to go easy, reminding me tomorrow was the day he was leaving, and it only took me a beat to recall what he meant. We let Amanda assume out-of-town, as it really means offworld. Tomorrow was the day he was going to Abydos to explain why Sha're and Skaara haven't been rescued yet. Was he ready for this? At the same time I also thought of Amanda, and this being the first clue she had of finding out who she may be in 28 years. It actually makes sense that there is a link between Daniel and Amanda, they seem to have the same kind of tragic luck.

Daniel was ready for us at the door, surprised as he was by Jack's appearance. It's not like I said he would be coming along. Yet his surprise only rated a shrug. Jack was supposed to be spending the evening with me, so if I called and said I was coming, why shouldn't he be with me? It makes sense.

Amanda and I sat down on the sofa after Daniel handed us a packet of photographs. While she eased them out to look, Jack and Daniel disappeared into the back, presumably his bedroom. I suppose he wanted to catch Daniel up, or go over tomorrow, I'm not sure. I saw the photographs while not really seeing them. Yes, a part of my mind had begun to notice something familiar about Daniel's mother, the rest was on tomorrow's trip. What was Daniel going to say? How was he going to be afterwards?

Drey'auc will be going along with Teal'c as they escort him. That was Jack's condition for allowing Daniel to go offworld without him. Sometimes I think he's overcompensating for losing Charlie. Sad, sweet, many other things that flee from my mind with Amanda's first gasp. Something about someone named Mel. That brought my focus up to full. Mel for Melbourne, as in Melbourne Jackson, Daniel's father, and it was as clear as the pictures in front of us, Amanda is, or looks like Claire Jackson.

Gasp brought Jack and Daniel into the room as if they teleported. I have expected Jack to pull out the weapon he didn't say he was carrying. Though in truth he may not have been. I don't think we made a formal agreement, but since we split, guns were not allowed in the house. Granted since NID incidents, we've been dancing around that unspoken policy. We might be able to talk about it one day. When Charlie's memory doesn't hurt so much is when I'd like that, but life with the Stargate may force the issue.

Like right now. Amanda, my new neighbor, who just happens to look like Daniel's mother. Given the other Jacks I've seen, one could understand the three of our reactions. Daniel wanted to believe, Jack was protective of Daniel and I was -very- wary considering a crystal duplicated Jack, and then a robot Jack. Would I see a clone next? In any case, right now, we just sat there.

Claire, Amanda, whomever she was just got up and walked to a mirror, laughing a little as she stared at the image and recited her apparent full name, Claire Amanda Jackson. She turned with wet eyes and simply said "Danny" which caused Daniel to flinch and a barely audible request not to call him that. I could tell he wanted to believe this was his mother, Jack could see that too. Before it got much farther, he suggest we call a halt to things and have Janet, yes he said Dr. Frasier, run a DNA test in the morning.

I could see Jack was of two minds right then. He wanted to stay with Daniel, obviously in shock, at the same time he didn't want to leave me alone with whatever Claire may actually be. We compromised by my staying with Daniel, while he drove Claire back to her house. Promising to pick her up in the morning.

If I know Jack, there was going to be a stake out around her house, while an extensive background check going on. Someone definitely has some 'splainin' to do.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

It is my turn to Kel no'reem, O'Neill had asked us to come and help him 'stake out' the woman claiming to be the mother of Doctor Jackson. I recall the other Teal'c, and I on Altair, Harlan's world as most of the Tau'ri refer to it. My husband had also told me tale of a duplicate of O'Neill made by a crystal race the Goa'uld had tried to wipe out. We wonder the same as O'Neill, is this woman real, a trick, or an accident? With both the crystal and the robots, they accidentally made it to Earth. The same may be said of Claire Jackson.

With short notice, it is only SG-1 O'Neill can currently call upon that he knows of. I understand that others are assisting whether he asked for them or not. JD for instance will likely assist this background search with Captain Carter. Nor will they be alone. Doctor Jackson has many friends at the stronghold. Many he probably does not realize.

Before I slip into a full meditative state, I am prevented by the arrival of Captain Larabee, and Commander Wilmington. They were not loud, not by human standards, so I doubt anyone in the neighborhood noted their arrive. Teal'c and I, on the other hand, have noticed when the two arrived. Not all of SG-7 deployed to back up SG-1, but most of them have.

Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay would not be allowed off base yet, nor would the Komalento. I overhear that Captain Jackson was off base at the time, likely home with his wife. Doctor Sanchez is checking into the incident that was listed as having killed Doctor Jackson's parents. I hear that Ezra Standish is looking over what is discovered about this Claire Jackson, to isolate truths from falsehoods, if any. O'Neill says it takes a thief to catch one, whatever that means. The other Tau'ri are in agreement with him, with Captain Larabee remarking that is why he 'hired' Ezra Standish in the first place.

What I see in Teal'c's eyes is what I find the hardest to place past me, to let go of. In his eyes I see his desire for a mother also long dead to be found again. Understandably he's unsettled as his mother was slain by Arkad, with no proof to lead to a proper challenge, much less now that we are outcast. Were we to show up to challenge Arkad would mean far too many Jaffa wanting my husband's head for him to pursue that for now. If his mother did show up, what would he feel? What must Doctor Jackson feel now? It is why we watch, we check, to see if no further harm comes to him.

It is why Teal'c and I will accompany him to Abydos tomorrow, to protect the one who has suffered so much, though he is loved by many.


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets

Sara's diary

Washington D.C., my Jack is being honored by the President himself. I'm so proud of him. Of course I didn't have anything to wear to this occasion. Fortunately Sam and the girls came to my rescue. A good thing too that we went out during the day before our flight. The night before was too filled with Stargate oddness with my neighbor, Amanda, possibly being Daniel's supposedly dead mother. A formula for a bad soap opera, if I hadn't become acquainted with life with the Stargate.

Janet would run the test, in fact her whole medical clan was dropping in. Maureen, Helena, Raine, and Nathan with SG-7 hanging about. I reassured Claire, as she insists on being called now, that everything would be all right.

I hated to leave her like that, only for a little bit. Jack said she was strictly not allowed to see Daniel off as I did. I do understand, Daniel has enough on his mind, having to face Kasuf, and not have either Sha're or Skaara with him. While Claire was also likely crowding his mind for attention, he didn't need her physically there to remind him. To demand attention by the fact she was right there in front of him. Not without knowing for sure and that was something he couldn't receive, not this early. Janet, nor her team, was going to make any snap decisions with this hanging in the balance. Besides, if she isn't what she says she is, then going to the Gateroom probably exactly what she would want.

Paranoia in the SGC, it's like a survival trait you don't want, but should have in some quantity.

At least I had Drey'auc to distract me a bit from such dark thoughts. She looked adorable in fatigues. Not that I'd say that. Its not like the SGC doesn't have women on the teams, Sam comes to mind, but Drey'auc is so ...tall. Sam may be one of the boys when in gear, but Drey'auc makes me think of amazons and giantess. Again, thoughts I better keep to myself unless I want to spend time explaining just what they are to her. Even if she knew, I suspect she'd tease me by pretending she didn't.

Giving Drey'auc a hug and getting her a promise to look after the menfolk got a raised eyebrow from Teal'c, a snort from Jack, and a roll of the eyes from Daniel, of whom I extracted a hug before he left. I don't know why, but it was the first time hugging Teal'c. Maybe it was that loom of doom I joke about, or how serious he seems all the time. Maybe I just think male Jaffa don't hug. Anyway, Jack said something about don't leave T out and before I knew it, my arms were enfolding around a mass of muscles.

I -do- love Jack, don't get me wrong. Its more like what Jack might say, 'I'm not dead'. It's just when Teal'c did fold himself around me...well, let me say Drey'auc has a very, ahem, healthy husband.

What was really going on is we didn't want to say goodbye, and in fact, no-one did. Many see you laters, or be safe, watch your six, that sort of thing. Nobody said, 'goodbye' at any time. I stepped back beside Jack, who put an arm around me, making my heart beat a bit faster. Its not as if we hadn't had 'displays of physical affection' in public before, and I was probably fooling myself in thinking that maybe, just maybe there could have been a tinge of jealousy? Not that I would want that of course.

Not really.

We watched Daniel and his Jaffa escort walks up the ramp and off to Abydos. I hope it goes well for Daniel, and that we have great news when he came back. Speaking of which, a peck from Jack later and I was off to the infirmary to see about Claire. It must be so strange for her, sitting there in a new place, underground. Though she spent time in a hospital, so it might not be too different for her at all. I wanted to assure her, even if she really was something other than who she claimed to be.

Crystal Jack hadn't meant any harm after all, and I'm sure robot Jack didn't either. No reason to treat Claire with hostility or aloofness until she actually does something.

Going with Jack to Washington was obviously out. I couldn't leave her, even in Janet's care. She'd be among strangers, in a very strange place and unsure of who to trust. With me, she had a familiar face, and she is my neighbor, no matter what she might really be. So with a bit of internal fuming of the unfairness of not going along with Jack, I stayed behind.

Waiting while Janet and company conducted test, left Claire and I time to ourselves. We spent it with more journals, jogging more memories. I think we were in the commissary that afternoon when I heard the news the ceremony in DC was cancelled.

Okay, so maybe I was not totally unhappy the ceremony was cancelled. It might be a tiny, teensy-weensy, bit selfish to want to be there. When I heard about the reporter, all I wanted to do was take Jack into my arms, hold him, have him hold me, and let him know it wasn't his fault. When Jack did arrive at base, I could see he blamed himself from the moment I look into his eyes. Haunted, like when he lost Colonel John Michaels, and it about destroyed him when we lost Charlie.

I wanted to stay there with him, talk about it, or anything else. Sometimes Jack just needs to talk, and that's probably the problem with him. He won't just talk to anyone. So he'll bottle it. Save for needing to keep Claire company, we had the time. Yet it goes back to Claire, and my wanting to believe she is who she said she is. I didn't want to leave her alone, and so while the set up for a ceremony went on in the SGC, Jack and shared a quick kiss and I was off to see how Claire was doing. Anxious for news, for one. Nor was she alone with that. Daniel could really use a break in life, and finding his mother alive would so make up for much that has happened to him.

It was interesting seeing the Gateroom decked out so formally. No SG teams were due back, and they would evacuate the platform if a signal came through, but otherwise, framed by the Stargate, with the podium before him, General Hammond presented the awards to Jack and Sam. I suppose Sam is right, it's nice to have it done here, by General Hammond, but still I would have liked seeing the President do this for Jack.

Not that I am complaining too much, I am here for the ceremony. I did leave Claire's side for that. Of course, by then Janet had great news. One that Jack wanted to deliver to Daniel as soon as the ceremony was over. So while the podium, flags and other displays of officialdom were moved back out of the gateroom, Jack and Sam gear up and were off to Abydos.

Originally I expected Daniel to come back a wreck, telling Kasuf no sign of Sha're wouldn't do much for Daniel's emotional make up, but with Jack wanting to rush off to Abydos, I wasn't sure he would keep the promise he made to Janet. That she would be the one to tell him. When it came to good news for Daniel, I wouldn't blame him for letting it slip out. So an elated Daniel was a possibility. However what came back through the gate was worse than I originally expected. In fact, he had a look in his eyes like Jack did coming back from Washington earlier today. I think that is why Jack finally just told him after the event horizon vanished.

Janet wanted to be the one to tell him, I knew that, her team knew that. General Hammond probably knew that, but Jack thought Daniel needed something now, not some contrived surprise later. I think the whole hiding Daniel from him when they came down from blowing up Apophis' ship, still stings. He certainly wasn't forgiving Makepeace or Simmons about it.

Daniel nearly ran from the gateroom to the infirmary. General Hammond wasn't about to let Claire have a run of the base, not yet. Though Ezra's search through records and making a few of-course-monitored-phone calls had uncovered a nasty trail of someone deliberately lying about who died under the stones in New York 28 years ago. Jack is also going to jump into that, both because no-one could stop him from helping out with Daniel's mother, and he also needs to do this. The shadow of the reporter's death still eats at him, the fact Sha're was almost within reach will gnaw at him. Make him wish he'd gone to Abydos instead of off to Washington. I know he won't say it, but I think in his mind, he thinks if he had gone, the reporter wouldn't be dead, and Sha're would be back at the SGC, in Daniel's arms.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

He did not show it, but my husband is apprehensive today. Despite absolves by Doctor Jackson, he still blames himself for the loss of his wife to Apophis. Even my words are little comfort, reminding him that he had no choice to obey. He was Apophis' First Prime, and watched the more for it. Choices only existed dependent on the number of witness to report back to Apophis.

We took time to prepare to depart, my husband and I, as escort, outfitting each other as custom allowed for the rare instances where husband and wife were to journey together into unsecured lands. Our ritual added comfort to Teal'c I believe, something that we had not done since our shim'roa. Something familiar in a life that often consists of the unfamiliar. Much like our garb.

Teal'c had often dressed in these 'military fatigues' that the soldiers around us wear, particularly the SG teams. This is the first time for me. I found the combat boots are efficient, yet different than what I am use to. Sturdier than the Tau'ri women's high heels. They are not decorative, nor potentially lethal and appropriate for the various terrains rougher lands would have. A belt with pouches for many useful items, a vest meant to add protection, much like the Jaffa battle armor my husband once worn. A holster hung on the hip instead of forearm is strange, but my husband had spent a little time in the locker room getting me use to 'drawing from the hip' instead of reaching for my forearm.

Walking through the Chappa'ai was familiar. I did not get to do so often. Apophis did not permit Jaffa women to travel among the worlds under him as the men did. We kept and defended the home, the men went out to fight, yet I still found the trip to Abydos more familiar than many of the things Sara, Sam and the other Tau'ri women have introduced to me. He was familiar enough with the customs to greet Kasuf as Doctor Jackson introduced us. And despite how we had not worked together out on the battlefield, Teal'c seemed comfortable with me flanking Doctor Jackson as he did.

However, he was decided uncomfortable when Doctor Jackson explained to Kasuf that his daughter and son had not yet been rescued.

Teal'c's discomfort had turned to astonishment, then relief to apprehension in the seconds it took for him to raise his weapon as I did. Thinking back to that moment, I found I did like fighting by his side, rather waiting for him to return. I did not question why we had our Zat'nik'tel at the ready, guessing that the woman Doctor Jackson stared at in astonishment is who later I learned was his wife, Sha're Jackson.

In that moment of revelation, I could see why my husband would have picked her. She was not just beautiful to the eye, but there was strength about her, a strength I would have thought only Jaffa women had, yet here this human seem to possess of it. She was no warrior, but she would fight in her own way, much like Sara.

It was this strength that calmed us to the point of listening to her tale. A horrific one at that. It makes this attempt at Kel no'reem most difficult as I try not to think of it.

My husband is the first to think of the strategic advantages now that we know the Goa'uld sleeps within Sha're. He does not see the hurt she feels as her husband appears to have rejected her. It was farther from the apparent truth, yet not he, nor Teal'c sees the need to address that first. I do the unthinkable, and inwardly smile as Sara would say she is 'contaminating' me. I interrupt my husband, who tries to convince Doctor Jackson to take Sha're back to the world of the Tau'ri for use in our war. I nearly force Daniel Jackson to go in to his wife, to talk to her. Time enough to plan to fight, the war of the heart must be won again before the war of wits continues.

I wonder now if I wasted the time as I think back to how close we came to getting Sha're Jackson back to the Tau'ri. Two symbols dialed when Heru-ur arrived to try and take the child that lay sleeping within Sha're Jackson. Our run to escape was easier with Teal'c and I supporting her between us. I could only imagine how slow we might have been if either of us had to rely on Daniel Jackson to help. It was better that he leads, for his mind is not thinking with clearness.

The argument had begun only moments after Sha're Jackson was settled. Fortunately her outcry as labor began ended any further talk. I think the men were going to leave me with her, save for Sha're Jackson crying out for her husband, and he was torn with either helping Teal'c or staying with her. I see that battle within him did not last long. And it was good that he stayed. Neither of us would say so, but he would move better without Daniel Jackson than with him. My husband will need all of his skill to lead Heru-ur's Jaffa astray.

There seem to be a connection between Sha're and I, as she labored and Daniel Jackson continued to assure her of his love. That it would not change, that the Goa'uld could never take that away. She fought the Goa'uld inside her with that strength I earlier observed. The strength a Jaffa woman would be proud to have, and when the child was born, there was a moment lingering that remained Sha're and our eyes met. A promise not just to look after her child, but after her husband. A promise I intended to keep.

Daniel Jackson had stayed by his wife's side as long as he could, I moved with the child away, shifting the baby to free a hand, for the Goa'uld returned, and my Zat'nik'tel would be needed to stop her.

I am glad I held the baby, that I did not fire. It was a surprise to see a Jaffa garbed as one of Heru-ur's guards walk in, more so that he fired his Zat'nik'tel at Sha're Jackson. Even as I turned to aim and fire at him, I heard his voice through his mask and knew the deception my husband had played. Amonet would waken and think Heru-ur stolen the child, while we will have the baby instead. Cunning as every bit as much as I would expect from him. The false gods are doomed with him as their enemy.

His plan furthers as he intends to take Daniel Jackson to Heru-ur as his apparent prisoner. I will follow as what Sara would call, 'Back up'. The child now safe with Kasuf who will go into hiding as we cause a further distraction, a further misdirection. I couldn't be more proud of my husband than I am now.

It succeeds, going well in the fight that preceded the rest of SG-1's arrival. Of course, my Teal'c takes out two in the first moment of combat, one by the clever use of the Chappa'ai, the second in the second of shock the others experience, unsure of what was happening. He takes out the first, I the second, Heru-ur turning as he did not expect a shot from behind him. I should have gone for him, but the fear of the gods stay my hand to rather cover my husband and hit the opponent aiming at him. I would like to say that was my intent, it should be. I want it to be. I know the Goa'uld are not gods, but in the instance I aimed at Heru-ur, I felt I could not strike him. So I struck out as his guard instead, leaving him time to shield himself.

Of course, O'Neill again thwarted the false god, and once more I see the Tau'ri will be their downfall.

Sha're's story

I had heard whispers all this season that my Dan'yel would be coming soon. That a year upon my abduction and possession by the demon, that he would come back with me and my brother. I know not if the demon Klorel has been driven from Skaara, but I have my hopes. Private as they must be for Amonet would crush any thought of them if you she could.

Finally I see my Dan'yel and then wished that he could not see me. His eyes flame with hurt, stinging so much I cannot bear it, and do not even care that two Jaffa have their weapons aimed at me, ready to deliver death. How to explain to father after all this time? The demon slept, there was no reason to tell him.

Now I must shame myself and speak. Tell him how the child is not my husband's, how I have been possessed of a demon. To stop him from putting himself between the Zat'nik'tel of the Jaffa and myself. To let them kill me for dishonoring my Dan'yel, whose gaze hurts worse than any Zat'nik'tel blast would.

Even as he is changed from the path of shooting me, not hearing the words out of my lips. I find no comfort in my father's words or embrace. It was only when I saw the impossible happening again. Once more my Dan'yel the miracle maker comes in and shows that he really does love me. Speaking words that I sooth the burning within me, the shame of what happened.

I know the one called Teal'c is right. We must go. We must go now. The demon must not be allowed to hurt my husband, my father, or anyone else ever again. I learn the name of Teal'c's wife, as she takes my other arm, Dan'yel leading the way. I can feel the love of these two as they nearly carry me, how they work as one and it goes so against what I have seen while my demon commands me. Her Jaffa live in fear, as do most. I could not imagine two working together like this. Not husband and wife. Dan'yel is truly wondrous as he must have had a hand in this.

My Dan'yel, my magician. Making magic with his words, doing wonders with his deeds. Killing Ra, as he will kill my demon, and Apophis.

But not today.

Heru-ur comes just as Teal'c starts to dial the Chappa'ai. When the rings come down, he rejoins his wife at my side, the flare of the demon thinks of them as her guards, her protectors. But they are mine, they are my Dan'yel's. Taking us away even as the guards give chase and find us no better than Ra's Jaffa did. For we return where it began for us, for O'Neill, and my brother. Victory over the false god Ra.

It is here the child will come. I know that now, I feel it. Dan'yel is at my side now, Drey'auc is there to help me give birth. I do not wish to, the demon waits for that. She will awaken and take my husband from me, my life and my child. Yet Dan'yel reminds me I have strength. I have power, that he loves me and that not even the power of the Goa'uld could take that love away.

My child leaves me, as does my control, my will. The demon takes possession as Drey'auc takes the child from her. Not me, from her, from Amonet. I know from the look in Drey'auc's eyes, she will keep the promise I bade her without words, to watch over my baby, to watch over my husband. I know she will reach for her Zat'nik'tel even as she backs away, my child tucked within the crook of her arm. The demon knows this too and does not leap at her, nor my Dan'yel who holds her attention as I find he was right again. I do have power.

Instead of focusing on Drey'auc, if I focus, if I push within my prison of my body, the demon's attentions go from Drey'auc to Dan'yel. It is hard, and I know I cannot hold her there for long, not without her realizing it as she does not yet know. Then I see, we see, one of Heru-ur's Jaffa, his Zat'nik'tel at the ready, declaring the child will be his. Then we know nothing further as pain and darkness descend upon us in the shock of the Zat'nik'tel.

She rushes to the Chappa'ai. She knows the child is gone, and that her pharaoh approaches. She knows it is time and she wants to meet him at the Chappa'ai. Yet she only rushes after adorning herself as befit his queen, the demon Amonet. Then we run, slowing only after we approach the chamber and see the demon's lord. Pretending they have love, when they have nothing. Not like I have with my Dan'yel, not like I have seen between Drey'auc and Teal'c.

I call upon that love, that power again as Amonet looks right at my husband, Teal'c and Drey'auc. It is all I could do to let her see without seeing, to dismiss the sight before her eyes as mere background. Stone that needs not attention, while I look once more into the face of my beloved Dan'yel, and see the resolve of keeping our promise in Drey'auc's eyes. She will look after my Dan'yel, and one day they may yet save me from the demon and what Dan'yel would call Hell.

Author's notes:

I really debated bringing Sha're back this episode. In canon it seemed to me all Teal'c had to do was dial the other symbols and they could have left even as the rings descended. I think one fanfic even went so far as to take that route. However, I realized that if the child hadn't been left with Kasuf, there would be no Oma Desala to meet later on while searching for the child. No Oma, no Daniel ascending, or have Daniel involved with Anubis. So all in all, I'm sticking to the plan of Sha're back in season three, with a different take on the episode, "Forever in a Day".


	19. Interlude Comfort

Interlude Comfort

As I recalled, Janet wanted to be the one to tell him, but from whatever just happened on Abydos, Jack thought Daniel should know sooner rather than later. Claire, my new neighbor, really is Daniel's mother. Of course Daniel rushed off to the infirmary after Jack told him. Probably one of the few times he ran -to- the infirmary after getting back from a mission.

Jack and I were there when Claire gathered Daniel in her arms. Not that I saw much more than Daniel relaxing in his mother's arms shaking as he cried. I think it was Jack pulling me away, rather I him. In either case, the Jackson's needed their privacy, and they needed each other. And honestly it was good to see Daniel have a happy ending of sorts. That life threw him a bone instead of a curve ball, as Jack might put it.

In a way, it was a bone to Jack as well, actually the whole base. Daniel has that way of endearing himself to people, willing to stop and help anyone who needed it. Like my Jack, and yet different. I guess that's another reason why their friends. They have that habit of helping others, doing the right thing. Daniel is just openly warmer about it than Jack. Probably why the whole base is behind finding Sha're one day for Daniel, unlike Jack to whom the less enlightened are not completely supportive of. Yes, Colonel Makepeace, I'm thinking of you.

We needed to see something good happen for Daniel and more than friendship for Jack. He's still haunted by the death of Armin Selig. Sadly Jack's no stranger to death, I think it was the way he died, and how little General Hammond was able to convince him that it was an accident.

I know Jack doesn't like Ezra, but he's good at surreptitious, yes I can use big words only Jack is 'phobic' with them, gathering of information. Maybe he could look into Armin's death, see if it really was an accident. I'm amazed at what he's dug up already about Claire. She was originally mistaken for a friend of her's Lucy Gregory, who in fact was mistaken for Claire. When the one worker from the museum came by and failed said he didn't know who Claire was, she was thought a bystander instead. Ah, the primitive days of forensic medicine. Too bad they didn't have a 'Quincy' or what's one of the more modern versions of the show, CSI, or something? Anyway, too bad they didn't have that to ID the remains or Claire for that matter.

Perhaps I'll just drop a word in Ezra's ear. Jack would want to know, and I'm fairly certain it will be one of the last things he would do is go to him. He did, after all, recommend to Chris against adding the con man to SG-7. I won't wait for the end-of-the-world pressure to make Jack to go him either. In any case, to take his mind, in fact everyone's off this, I suggest one of his barbecues. He's so adorable as his face lights up at the prospect, and it'll let everyone meet Daniel's mother outside of work.

Comfort can take many forms, tonight's cuddle session is just one of them. That barbecue will be another, and with a week's time to prepare, give Daniel time to settle with having his mother alive and back into his life. Which will give us time to have a girl's night out with Claire at some point during the week. So she's not in meeting-new-people shock during the barbecue. Besides, Sam also looks as if she needs some comfort. Here I was focused on Jack, but I couldn't miss the fact she was down the next day about something. I think something that happened in Washington.

JD looked glum too, and not even Buck could cheer him up. So really, for the record, not that anyone will ever, -should- ever, read this, I was not pumping him for information at lunch later. One, Drey'auc and I missed our window of opportunity with the after mission lunch with Sam, two Will and Vin nearly pushed me at their friend when Vin noticed I was Drey'auc-less and JD was eating by himself. Well, eating was not the right word, he was poking at his food. Not that it's that unusual considering the fare sometimes at the commissary. A look at his face showed it was more than the state of the reportedly consumables sitting on his plate.

Looking back at Will and Vin earned me expressions of pleading from the former, trust and expectations from the latter. I almost laughed. What am I, den mother? Okay, that was unfair. Who were they going to go ask? Not Sam, it will look like 'ratting out' on him. Jack, or any officer is out of the question for similar reasons, besides, JD is military. 'Shut up and soldier' is the motto they go by. Jack sure did, and does for that matter.

Well, whatever Vin's trust in me, was right. JD did open up, and I found out Sam's father has cancer. When I asked JD if he had talked to Sam about this beyond her telling him, he said no. That prompted me to urge him to do so, letting him know that the cousin he hero worshipped is human, and probably could use someone to lean on right now. Its not like she can talk to many people so openly, which seem to give JD an idea. If anything, he seemed better once our little chat was over. I would say cut short, but he was a polite about wrapping up the conversation.

It was a day later that I think I know what JD did. Sam was back to excitable as we gathered for lunch that afternoon. Apparently she had been called by two relatives who had the clearance to talk to her almost about anything. The one great uncle did for reasons that left Sam reeling. It seems all these years she didn't know her great uncle Andrew had did more in World War II than 'merely' get caught and spend most of the war in a POW camp.

Technical Sergeant Andrew J. Carter, US Army had been part of a group behind enemy lines that conducted sabotage operations headquartered out of the camp. He'd always wanted to tell Sam, but couldn't for security reasons. Their love of blowing things up had brought them closer together than most other relations. I always wondered where that interest Jack told me about came from. Summers visiting her great uncle apparently. Hearing about what he did and only recently found she had the clearance to know, brought them even closer together.

She needed that, and I think he did too. Imagine not being able to tell others all these years. It's like the Stargate program really. How many of our relatives we can't tell? I know I'd love to tell Dad what I do for a living, what is going on, and how it brought Jack and I back together. But like Sam's great uncle, we can't tell even our loved ones without security clearance.

Now I read 'recently found out' as JD's idea at work. With a 'but wait' tacked on as he wasn't finished yet.

That was how Sam spent her night, racking up the long distance bill, or using up the minutes. She didn't say, and I didn't ask. Which ever it was, it was worth it. This morning added a further spring back to her step. Okay, another exaggeration, but it brought Sam further back to life.

Her morning caller was her cousin Jack Carter. Apparently favorite cousin too. I always thought the name Jack came easily off her lips. Anyway, they talked, and before she knew it, her Jack had invited himself over to Colorado Springs to visit Sam. He teased her into it by claiming she was easier to find and visit than a certain Uncle Jacob Carter, her wayward and standoffish father. So with wife and daughter in tow Colorado Springs was about to be visited by an U.S. Marshal and family. This made Cassie's day too and she's looking forward to meeting Sam's niece Zoe. When Jack, my Jack, got wind of this visit, he dropped 'hints', anvil like ones, that the visiting Carters were to show up at his barbeque.

I was in my office going over life on planet earth with Vin when JD burst in. He rattled off that General Jacob Carter's older brother, Vince had called. Talking to Sam right now from what he started to say and then noticed Vin was with me. Every perceptive Vin could see his friend's news excited him, and I decided to call a break from culture-talk to listen. Gunnery Sergeant Vince Carter, US Marines talked a bit with JD a bit.

They couldn't talk much about what he was doing, but Uncle Vince was professional enough not to push for it. Apparently he knows several of the marines were assigned to the mountain, and read between the lines about their caliber of skill, the fact they hadn't made enemies and therefore no reason for 'wasting' them on guard duty. What they could talk about was turning into a Carter gathering of their family clan. Once he heard his nephew Jack was coming to visit, he invited himself. When my Jack heard that, I was urged to nudge Sam to see if her great uncle could come over from Muncie, Indiana. 75 isn't too old to fly my Jack suggested, but no-one was going to force the issue.

This lead to nudging, I would say nagging, Jack would deny calling it such, but I digress. This lead to dropping more anvil sized hints that Daniel should invite Catherine and Ernest over from Eureka, Oregon to the upcoming barbeque. I know they would love to meet Daniel's mother. In fact, as I recall Catherine and Ernest's last visit, Claire would fit right in with some of their conversations that would leave Jack and I in the dust.

Yet Catherine and Ernest were not the only family-not-by-blood to come calling in this time of need. Though by this point, Sam was likely to be too overcome with so many checking up on her if any more do. This didn't stop childhood friend John Crichton making a call, nor his father Jack Crichton. Yet another Jack, I found myself mentally inserting when Sam relayed the news. I think I was bringing her fresh coffee at the time to use as the guise to plan our girl's night out. Seems this Jack and her dad Jacob knew each other when Sam was young, stationed together. Hence the Carters and Crichton's meeting early enough that the two wives knew each other, both of whom are dead by now Sam tells me.

Fortunately dead mothers were not the common ground that Sam and John had, nor just because their parents knew each other. Both were geniuses. They had theories that they worked together since high school, had similar thesis' and were both at MIT working on their doctorates at the same time. Of course I tried to dig a little deeper to see if this childhood friendship went beyond ...friendship, and from the way Sam kept trying to change the subject I'd say it had been. Maybe still is a bit. So I started nagging, and notice I am not afraid to call it nagging, Sam to invite John up for the barbeque, but she shot that down by saying he was out of the country.

That spoke volumes more to me with his calling her. All the way from Australia. Yep, could be more than Sam wants to admit here.

Jack Crichton's call, she quickly went back to, was somewhat of an apology as well as checking on how Sam was coping with the news. Uncle Jack, as she calls him, was one of the people her father called and pushed to get Sam into NASA as an astronaut. Once we were on that subject, the rest came out. She only found out about the lymphoma her father has because he wanted to see her become an astronaut before he died. Sam tells me it was a dream since she was a little girl, and yet another thing in common she and John shared.

It's wonderful to see so many pull together for Sam and Daniel. Now if we can only get one Jacob Carter to come and at least talk to his daughter...or a call from her brother Mark. I guess sometimes the closest ones to you are the farthest away.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

These are times of suffering and need of comfort for many. For Teal'c, for Captain Carter, for Daniel Jackson. While my husband suffered no injury, he feels failure at not getting Sha're to the Chappa'ai in time. Daniel Jackson also blames himself, and would likely suffer in silence as my husband if not the discovery that Amanda Hunter is really Claire Jackson his mother. Now she may comfort him in this time, hopefully rejoicing in the gift life has given him with her return. I do not know what has stricken Captain Carter, but it is evident that she too suffers. I agree with Sara that a 'Girl's Night Out' would be good for her.

While Sara attempts to help Captain Carter, I decide not to bother her with my quest to help my husband. It has been a while since I have cooked for him. A good meal would be comforting to him. Comfort food I believe Sara has called it. Recalling the early tries in a Tau'ri kitchen, it would be best to seek out supervision. Doctor Frasier and Cassandra Frasier both say they will assist me. Doctor Sanchez will work at translating what I need with what Tau'ri ingredients will substitute.

My first try is less than successful, with Cassandra Frasier actually giving me hug and stating this would be practice for the barbeque that Colonel O'Neill will have in a week. Still, I do not want to wait a week to get this right for Teal'c. I want to get it right, now. This is probably why I am so troubled this night, and my mind not in the correct state.

It certainly was unlike the first night back from Abydos, where Teal'c and I found each other in one another's arms. Fighting side by side heightens the passions we share, even as the aftermath reveals his discomfort. I so wished to sooth him, for the fault does not lie with him. Indeed, it could not have happened any other way.

Janet Frasier, as she reminds me to call her, compliments my next try. The food is what I would call good if I were Cassandra Frasier's age and learning to cook. I only have the lunches to practice, as other times are spent with my husband. I do no deceive him directly, but I do not volunteer that Janet Frasier's request to see me is not about studying my symbiote.

Maureen Robinson would normally be apart of such a study, so she too joins the Fraisers with helping me learn to cook in a Tau'ri kitchen. It turns out that out of all of them, Maureen Robinson is the better cook, yet it is Raine Lone Tree who lets me make the most progress by finding the right ingredients it would take to make what I wish for Teal'c.

Sara would say 'three time an enchantment' and the third day of cooking I get the meal I want for Teal'c, to much clapping from my Tau'ri friends and Cassandra Frasier. Even without Sara present, I feel their friendship and find that it's comforting to know they are my friends and not just friends because I am a friend of Sara's. Indeed, it is partly that joy which makes it hard to Kel no'reem, that and the memory of Teal'c's surprised, then later satisfied face as he partakes of my cooking once more.

It made the time together later -very- memorable.

Author's notes

The idea of Sam and John Crichton as childhood friends, the whole concept is from the fanfic Amended Orders by Brenna. Quincy, its full title Quincy, M.E., aired from 1976-1983 and probably the forerunner of the rash of the Medical Examiner (forensic coroner) becoming a major role with solving crimes on various television shows of the last decade or so. For those who have not guessed, not that you should, Andrew J. Carter character is from a television show Hogan's Heroes (1965-1971) with Vince Carter from Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964-1969) and Jack Carter from the scifi cable show Eureka (2006- and just renewed for 3rd season). Since its only 1998 in the story, Jack and Abby are still married. Their divorce and his subsequent assignment to Eureka will happen during the course of the seasons catching up to 2006 (seasons 9 and10 of Stargate SG-1). I just liked the idea of the Carter's being related and it gives more background for Sam.


	20. Chapter 20

Bane

Sara's diary

Worried didn't cover half of it. Drey'auc still hadn't returned, and now they bring back Teal'c on a stretcher. To say he looked awful is an understatement. I've seen the team come back looking bad before. Granted it's normally a contest if it will be Daniel or Jack, but to see Teal'c like this and with Drey'auc away, it's a far more helpless feeling. I'm so use to neither of them being down long. With their symbiotes, about any injury or illness had never been of serious concern. Now Teal'c is down and he's not getting back up anytime soon. I'm really worried, and trying to push aside thoughts of what am I going to tell Drey'auc when she gets back.

In away I am almost use to Daniel needing a bed, not so much with Jack. There are times I really want to give him a piece of my mind for risking himself, then sanity returns and reminds me that it's Jack. If he didn't risk himself, I better expect it to be a clone, robot or crystal duplicate again.

When I didn't see a relieved Janet, I knew this really was serious. She likely put the call out to her team, and so all Jack and I could do was wait. At least Sam got to help out a bit with Janet. I never get how she could as astrophysics and medicine don't seem synonymous to me. Yet if Janet didn't shoo her out, like she does us, Sam must be able to help. Must be her out-of-the-box thinking.

Waiting while the med-team trickles in is hard. I wish they could always be here and ready for such emergencies. I'm sure Janet does too. Raine worked closest by the mountain, so she was here first after the call went out. I think it was toss up between Maureen or Helena next. SG-7 was off world, so Nathan was not available. Sam stuck around to help, with her intellect, no-one was refusing her help.

Though in hindsight, perhaps they should have refused her friend's help.

Doctor Timothy Harlow seems so sincere when he was called in. Sam recommended the man. He had the clearance for the Stargate Program, the background the team was looking for DNA research, and in fairness he wasn't the only 'extra' called in. Maureen put in a call to her daughter, Judy, I mean Dr. Judy Robinson, was also cleared, and the Robinson family seems to be just overflowing with cleared people for the program. If I hadn't been, I'd be envious of how they could hold a discussion over the dinner table about their day and not have to worry about violating security...other than if their home is bugged.

Anyway, Judy brought in her biomedical engineering expertise, Harlow is DNA work. It might have seemed as if Janet had too many cooks to spoil her pot. However as the hours ticked by, they weren't enough. It didn't look like Teal'c was getting any better. In fact, he was probably getting worse.

That's when we thought Murphy stepped up to the plate, but instead it was a rat named Timothy Harlow.

Jack knew it was trouble when good ol Harry Maybourne showed up unannounced, along with his pet NID physician, one Doctor Zachary Smith. Seems Maybourne was here -with- orders to take Teal'c to Area 51. Read NID to be poked, prodded and who knows what else by the less-than-ethical there, with this Doctor Smith exuding a bit too much charm for my liking. This was a man who was seemed the NID poster child for their view of 'ethical examination'. Which means I doubt Teal'c would receive any compassion from him.

Sam figured out how it wasn't a leak, but Harlow that called talked with Smith who brought this to Maybourne. With all those good intentions that lead to hell and all, he was actually surprised by our less-than-friendly attitude towards him afterwards. Even Helena seemed colder and when that girl puts on a cold face, one doesn't think she can get colder, but Harlow found out she could.

I think I should take it back about Harlow being the rat, Maybourne certainly was showing his colors and spite by not allowing any of the others but Harlow to go back to Area 51. Okay, yes Janet couldn't go, she was the chief surgeon here on base, but to deny Raine, Helena, Maureen and Judy? No, that's not just an occasion of 'not needed' that was spite.

It tore my heart to see Teal'c walked out chained up like some prisoner, which is what Maybourne was thought of him for. About the only redeeming part of that morning was Tim's face. He did seem regretful about the 'precautions' the NID were taking. Though it turned out that they didn't take enough.

Teal'c broke out, or rather whatever it was that was affecting him prompted the break out. Jack led the team to the rescue, but only found 'Junior' and the gang. With it fortunate for Maybourne he wasn't too hurt. I'm not sure how much it would push Janet's oath to treat him. Anyway, Timothy saw the man for what he was and jumped back to our side. I guess I thought too ill of him as he really did think he was doing the best for Teal'c.

For Teal'c it was turning into a race. Several actually as one was Janet's team to find a cure, keep Junior alive against Teal'c changing, while SG teams raced NID teams searching for Teal'c. This was one of those times when Vin would have been let off the base to do so hopeful tracking if SG-7 was back, but they weren't and so Jack wouldn't have their advantage when he lead troops out to search.

That is until hours later. One incoming traveler alert and good old Walter announced it was SG-7 coming in. It was during their infirmary visit that they were caught up on what was going on, with Jack almost rushing to ask if Vin could be borrowed to help track and find Teal'c. Well, Vin wasn't going off base alone in any case, and Jack promised to look after him, however, weary as he was, Chris wasn't going to be left out of this. Nor Buck or the others save Ezra. There wasn't a good reason for him to go, and Nathan would join the medical team looking for a solution to curing Teal'c.

I was really glad to see them, but I confess I was hoping that incoming traveler was Drey'auc. She's overdue a bit, but not enough to worry...yet. Okay, for others to worry, for me, I'm already started down that path.

Tim's redemption started with his offering of a drug, an experimental drug, Smith points out, and why it wasn't suggested earlier. Maureen wanted to run some test on it to be sure, and Helena backed her up with that. I think if Smith had his way, it would have been a trail-and-error approach, with Teal'c's life an unfortunately 'oops' if it turned out wrong. There was a caveat of course.

They needed venom and of course Jack volunteers to go get it. Daniel and Ezra go with him. It's a testament that Jack really was concerned about Teal'c that he let Ezra go along. Chris has had nothing but good things to say about the base's official con man, and it helped put him a little bit more in Jack's good books with his help with Claire. Besides, no other SG teams available for back up right now, and Jack wasn't going to call the rest of SG-7 back as Maybourne's teams were still out there.

Of course, he told me not to worry, it's our ritual, but like with Drey'auc, I did. They came back fine, though bringing a live bug not completely caught yet. Looking in from the control room it was one of those times I as glad I wasn't in the gateroom to greet Jack. I'm not a bug fan. Especially when they come as big as that. I'm just also happy I'm not a screamer by nature. This bug would have been scream queen worthy.

Helena did the actual extraction of the venom, it seems the rest of the team was busy either trying to keep Junior alive, bless you Judy for making Janet's suggestion of an electrical current work. Not too much or too little from what I hear. Oh yes, the other busy part of the team, making sure the drug has a high chance to save Teal'c instead of kill him.

Jack gets a call that prompts him and Daniel to rush out, Chris getting his team to meet them somewhere, when the incoming traveler has me running to the control room. After the bug, I'm not so much in a hurry to run into the gateroom just yet. Until Walter announces who it is, then I was off to the gateroom.

My first clue something was wrong was the way Drey'auc more shuffled down the ramp instead of her confident Jaffa warrior swagger, though she still surprises some with her sashays when she's in her heels. Not a tom boy amazon for sure. In any case, though I knew something was wrong, I still wanted to get my hug in before I find out first what was wrong with her, then get up the nerve to tell her what is happening with Teal'c. General Hammond was waiting to do so if I didn't after all.

I never got the chance, as she collapsed on me. I'd like to say I caught and held her up, but I was not expecting it, nor do have I ever made any claims of amazonian strengths. Not that I didn't try, but six foot plus of Jaffa was more than I could handle. I -heard- calls for a med team as I cushioned Drey'auc's fall, though General Hammond and some airmen were quick to help ease Drey'auc off me.

Notice I didn't say help me up, because I saw stars. Apparently I hit my head upon its meeting of the metal ramp below us. I -think- I heard someone say, 'For crying out loud', at one point of my travel on the stretcher. I half expected to see Jack's face hovering over me, but he wasn't back yet. I guess I either imagined Jack's reaction...in that romantic, Jack-must-love-me, sort of way, or Jack was rubbing off on others. Maybe Daniel?

By the time I could see and hear straight, happy endings were all around. Teal'c was cured, Junior back in his belly, Jack was by my side, holding my hand, and Tim fully redeemed himself by letting the samples of the alien insect have a 'lab accident', with Maybourne ending up getting nothing out for all his troubles. Infirmary was rather crowded of course, with friends, including the med and SG teams, wanting to know what happened with Teal'c and Drey'auc.

I know -I- wanted to be among those who wanted to hear what was up with Drey'auc, as I also recalled she came walking in with an odd shield and spear. And there were some who weren't around for the start of Teal'c's story, so he went first, as all of us wanted to hear her story. Especially why she has a new glyph on her forehead. One that has her husband looks at her with a mixture of awe, pride and great concern.

Drey'auc's Day

Master Bra'tac has made it through the Chappa'ai with my son and sisters when I am the focus of some many eyes and ears. None more intent as my husband, though Sara comes a close second with the concern I read in her eyes. Some of which is mirrored in my own as I note she too is in a bed here in infirmary.

First in the manner of my people, I ask my husband why is he in a bed beside me, not voicing the fact that he is beside me on a bed, not standing as he normally does with O'Neill and Doctor Jackson. In the manner of Teal'c he is reticent to say, so Jack O'Neill related the tale of the insect that nearly claimed his life. One as big, if not bulkier than our symbiotes. Despite that I see him beside me, my hand slips into his as Jack O'Neill speaks of what happened. I read more by what he does not say to know there was far more danger than the story relates.

It seems we both faced death this day, by something with a hardshell. Though I could add Jaffa, Goa'uld and Ash'rak'taaka to the ways I could have died this day. I know what my tale will illicit from my husband, and I had wanted to see Ir'ys again. It was why I left with Master Bra'tac, to warn her. For if Ra'an could be used to try and trap us, Ir'ys would surely be. She was on one of Apophis distant worlds of influence and control. More Amonet than his, and after our encounter on Abydos I believed she will not be as quick to strike at my husband through my family.

Teal'c and Master Bra'tac were quick to address Doctor Jackson's concerns that his wife may have been on that world, but Master Bra'tac informed him that it was one she managed for her pharaoh, not one she stayed at. In fact mostly ignored and left to her Jaffa to carry out her commands, or Apophis'.

I never found out if I was either right or wrong about using Ir'ys against me. For the Goa'uld, Orion and Echidna, ended up on that world instead. The mention of the first gets a raised eyebrow, the second Teal'c sits up so suddenly that he has the diminutive Doctor Frasier demonstrating size does not limit the force of her personality. He quickly sits back while I see Doctor Jackson, Daniel Jackson specifically as I see both are in the crowded room, very attentive, explains the significance of the names according to Tau'ri lore. It gives Teal'c a moment to collect himself and explain who they are as Goa'uld.

Reminding them that the Unas are not the only non-humans Goa'uld take for their host, that in the case of Orion, as Daniel Jackson explains as the hunter, has taken a host of the Hish-qu-Ten, who are also known as the Yautja, the hunters, predators. From the description, Daniel Jackson gets excited, his words speeding from his mouth as he tells in Tau'ri legend, Orion was a giant hunter, who eventually went back up to the stars. It is therefore likely the legend came from a survivor or word of the Yautja.

When he explains that Echidna is the 'mother of monsters', I come to understand that yet another Tau'ri tale has truth to it, for that is what the Ash'rak'taaka are, 'Vile hunters', monsters. The Yautja call them Kainde amedha, which translates as 'hardmeat'. The deadliest species the Yautja hunt and the Yautja are a society of hunters. System Lords sometimes try to employ them, and it is after them the Ash'rak are named. Though my husband does not bring that fact up. This is too frightening a tale as it is for those two Goa'uld to be on the same planet at one time.

Master Bra'tac tells the tale that the Goa'uld Echidna labored long be able to possess an Ash'rak'taaka, but once she did, she was shunned by the System Lords. She influenced an army that hand-to-hand was greater than the Jaffa. However, this was balanced in war as the Jaffa had the range of using weapons. Echidna is still considered dangerous as her children who could flourish anywhere. To some Goa'uld the presence of the Ash'rak'taaka on a world is reason enough to sterilize it, placing a Korosh-ni to warn others not to stay.

Once we found out both Goa'uld were on the planet, we did not flee as my husband and family would have wished at that point. Master Bra'tac left the decision to remain and search for my sister with me. Though I suspect he knew what I would say. Looking at him now, I see him smiling and explaining that Teal'c is not the only stubborn one in our marriage. Rya'c wants to know what the glyph means, as he was only taught it has a place of great honor among both Jaffa and the Goa'uld. I smile as I hear Master cautioning student to have patience.

He does say that it is a tale worthy to put down in script so that it may be passed on down through our generations. It is not often one earns such an honor, indeed, only Master Bra'tac and a few others earn recognition from the Yautja, though none have had the sign of honor burned into their forehead as I have.

We never found out why either of the Goa'uld ended up on that planet. Our guess was that Echidna was there first, and Orion must have followed. For many ages it is said that Orion has hunted Echidna and her spawn. Some say the Yautja started to do so because of Orion instead of Orion taking one of the Yautja on one of their hunts of the Ash'rak'taaka.

Yet it has not finished, as O'Neill would say, 'gone south'. For a third Goa'uld did arrive on planet. Actually in orbit, we never saw Sokar on the planet, only overheard several serpent guards say he was in orbit. When I mention the name of Sokar and my family stares disbelieving at me. Not that they do not believe my words, but how I survived when the three non-human host Goa'uld clashed.

I did by way of the nature of the Goa'uld themselves. Sokar started bombarding the planet, and I take a moment to assure Daniel Jackson that Amonet was not on the planet. Indeed, if I knew she would be there, I would have sent word back through the Chappa'ai. Even with all that was going on around me.

Without either Apophis or Amonet to lead them against the other Goa'uld, the Jaffa did not last long as a fighting force. This did not leave Sokar unopposed however. His attack, for whatever the reason for it, enraged Orion as it disturbed his hunt.

Orion decided to meet this challenge and departed for space to do battle. Leaving Yautja and Ash'rak'taaka on the world hunting the humans and Jaffa alike. Echidna had use of the humans as the Goa'uld do the Jaffa, as 'incubators', the Tau'ri word sounds odd to say, but everyone save my sisters understand. The Yautja used both as practice for their hunt of the Ash'rak'taaka. Sometimes as bait on the part of the humans. Jaffa are not as compatible for use by the Ash'rak'taaka.

Ir'ys adds that neither human or Jaffa lasted long, and if it were not for Master Bra'tac and I, she would not have lived. With her whispering her husband did not make it out, the room fell silent, until Jack O'Neill makes another comment that brings a wane smile even to my grieving sister's lips.

It was on our retreat from one of the Yautja that Master Bra'tac has to nearly carry Ir'ys, leaving me to guard us, mainly using her husband's staff weapon, when we were separated upon our approach to the Chappa'ai. I decided to buy them time to get through by leading the Yautja away, not knowing several Ash'rak'taaka were stalking us.

We do not know what happened in space, though neither Sokar or Orion returned, we did find out that eventually it was only myself and one Yautja. He who had a broken left lower tusk. I do not think he spared me deliberately, I think it was when our chase became a fight with many Ash'rak'taaka who sought to make us their prey, he was too busy surviving to continue his hunt for me.

One had nearly killed him, but I saved him by killing the Ash'rak'taaka myself, and it seems by saving him, I saved myself. For when the last who hunted us died, instead of resuming his hunt of me, he used an Ash'rak'taaka's acid to mark my face with a glyph as proof of my kill. Then with much ritual he fashioned an Ash'rak'taaka's skull to use as a shield and attaches the tail to a pole to create a makeshift spear for me to use.

He wanted to go hunt Echidna for the honor it would bring him, and had a plan with something to do with a self-destruction device. That was when I remember Master Bra'tac relating to me the words of O'Neill that it would be better to get them to die for their world first. I had a new plan, and it still required the Yautja and I some skill in stealth.

For the Ash'rak'taaka had taken over the Ha'tak left there from either Apophis or Amonet. We stole ourselves into there, past many of the Ash'rak'taaka as they were making the place their nest, changing it even in the short time Echidna and her children had driven off or killed the defending Jaffa. Once we reached the pel'tak, I was able to see that Sokar's forces were still in orbit, and still fighting Orion.

With the Yautja's help, we fired a shot from this Ha'tak and thereby drew fire from both of the forces above us. It wouldn't take long before they destroyed the Ha'tak and thereby Echidna and her spawn. I gloss over the fact we would be leaving the humans there as there was nothing we could do for them. Nor did I think I could persuade broken tusk to try and rescue them. Even if time was not a factor.

We did have to fight our way out, which is where I sustained most of my injuries as stealth would have meant delay, and delay our deaths along with the Ash'rak'taaka when the fire from above finally struck true and often.

He escorted me to the Chappa'ai, where we both saw Echidna had survived the Ha'tak's destruction. She was dialing an address when we came upon her. I think it was only the fact this was at a distance that neither of us did anything but look. She must have sensed us as when the Chappa'ai activated, she turned and hissed at us, before nearly hunching over to step through.

O'Neill's eyes widened at that point and he made a whistling sound, asking afterwards just how big Echidna is, and it was only Teal'c who could answer as he knew the Tau'ri measurements. When they realized she was twenty Tau'ri feet tall, they were further impressed, or distressed. It varied from person to person of those listening.

I finish my tale with us arriving at the Chappa'ai, and started to dial home. When I was interrupted with gifts. The Yautja first gifted me with his name, Dachande, and a ceremonial dagger. Teal'c explaining that it is not for show, the dagger is associated with the Blooding Rites of young Yautja warriors. Its primary use is to remove the shell of an Ash'rak'taaka, but could also be used as a close-contact weapon if need be. The blade itself is made of either the bones or the 'resin' of an Ash'rak'taaka, much like the shield and spear Dachande fashioned for me, making it resistant to their acidic blood.

With our tale finished, Doctor Frasier ushered out all but the O'Neill's and my family. Even Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson had to leave, in order to let us rest.

Our symbiotes had us out of the infirmary by late that night. The next morning, my husband said he has an errand, and once he explained to me what it was, I asked to join him. This was a matter of debt, with a gift much like Dachande bestowed upon me.

The Tau'ri girl Ally who saved my husband's life is much like Cassandra Frasier. I suggest that we introduce the two of them, as she could use many friends to fill the void the death of her people has created. Yet first, with smiles that surprise both Daniel Jackson and Sara, we join Ally with her game of hunt and seek. She happily using the new water blaster my husband had gifted her, and armed the both of us with one.

Somehow, Daniel Jackson did not seem to 'get it' as quickly as Sara did. Who armed with Ally's former water blaster, joined us as we spent the day with this new friend.

Sha're's story

Again I find my Dan'yel right. I am strong, I can do this. Like the time on Abydos, keeping the demon from revealing my husband's and Drey'auc's location, so too I find I can keep her from directly striking back at the Jaffa woman through her sister. The world is nominally under the demon's control for her lord, yet neither pay much attention to it. Only now its worth is only brought to her attention by the fact that Drey'auc's sister and husband in on that world. A garrison to protect their interest.

Yet my victory is not complete, as the demon didn't strike directly, but she did strike now to spite me. She worked indirectly, making sure a rival demon, Echidna, knew that world was weak and open for her to take it. My demon tells her lord the world is lost and once she mentions by which Goa'uld, he believes her and drops the matter. I notice that he is preoccupied. Something bothers him, which disturbs my demon and pleases me. Apparently whatever the matter, it is enough for her to only report the loss of the world instead of the long story she prepared to give him explaining the loss.

We hear that her plan is working to my regret. Echidna is on her world, and has brought her children with her. The Ash'rak'taaka are stories told to children not to frighten them to obedience, but to warn them. Some Goa'uld tell of the Ash'rak'taaka to prove their godhood, that they alone protect them from the monsters. Ra had often told us it was his power alone that staved off the Ash'rak'taaka.

However, as the Ash'rak'taaka would hunt my kind and the even the Jaffa, there are those who hunt the Ash'rak'taaka. This was what my demon hoped for. That the spreading of this rumor of where Echidna would be on this world in places the Goa'uld Orion would be sure to hear it. For many ages has Orion hunted Echidna and her spawn. I learn from my demon that he is one of the few Goa'uld besides Echidna to take a non-human host. A race Ra also shielded us from that my demon calls the Yautja.

She further explains that some say the Yautja started to hunt the Ash'rak'taaka because of Orion, while others say they started to do so after Orion took one of the Yautja as a host on one of their hunts of the Ash'rak'taaka. Gloating as I realize she has turned two Goa'uld on the world of Drey'auc's sister and with this I am helpless to do anything about it.

Yet rumors have a way of getting out of hand, and this one brought another Goa'uld to the world. Apophis sends word that it is good that the world is of little importance as Sokar is said to travel there. At first I do not know why my demon fears that name.

It takes a while to find out that this Sokar was outcast by the System Lords, that he was once one of the most powerful of the Goa'uld. That many ages ago, Sokar's host body was that of a Unas, as my demon knows them, the First Ones. Ra had possessed a Unas, discarding his when he found my people. Unlike Sokar who kept his Unas. Eventually becoming the ruler of the System Lords. My demon did not tell me how long this lasted, only that an alliance consisting of Ra, Apophis, Cronus, and others eventually overthrew him.

Rejoicing at my demon's distress, she is quick to point out that Drey'auc's sister is doomed. For she could not survive with the three non-human host Goa'uld clashed.

With unshed tears I cry in my soul as I realize I failed Drey'auc who is looking after my Dan'yel. Will this nightmare never end?

Author's note

Ash'rak'taaka is a non-canon word. Combining Ash'rak, meaning hunter or assassin, and 'taaka from Ha'taaka, meaning vile one. I couldn't quite find a direct word in official Goa'uld for monster which is what I wanted, so I went with something that implied that.

For those not in the know and I had to look this up myself, Yautja or Hish-qu-Ten are the names for the race of aliens from the Predator series of movies and novels. And it may not have been apparent but the Ash'rak'taaka are the Aliens as in the series of movies with Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Ripley.

Final x-over note, the Judy Robinson version I went with is the movie version, though I tend to have in my head the television series version for Maureen Robinson.

The word Korosh-ni means to "Turn back." A symbol left by Goa'uld Destroyers for their brethren near the Stargate on planets they have wiped out, leaving the surface radioactive ("There But For the Grace of God")


	21. Chapter 21

The Tok'ra (Part 1)

Sara's Diary

Family. Some times its all just about family. Today is the day that Claire officially joins the SGC. Quite apart from Jack's hints, General Hammond thought it might be good to have her skills as an -on base- translator. Daniel is on SG-1, and is not always available when another SG team finds something that needs translation. Josiah was the other source, but he joined SG-7, so the General was back to square one for an on-base translator until all the craziness with Claire.

I couldn't believe her ex, though from what Ezra told us about how the creep lied about her. Letting her friend Lucy be mistaken for Claire. Then he had the audacity of showing up at Jack's barbecue of all things. Following, no let's call this right, stalking her. All to say he forgave her, and she could come back with him.

Forgave her? -Her-?

Sometimes it's unbelievable the self-delusions of some men. His almost ended up with him broken in two, three, many pieces. I'm not sure who would have gotten to him first when he tried caveman act with Claire. Daniel, Teal'c, Chris, SG-7... I think Jack was only not immediately there because he was tending the grill. Then there were the Cater clan. Sam's cousin Jack defused a potentially painful, for one Adam Walker, encounter as Drey'auc moved ahead of the men towards him. I think part to see what Daniel was up to, and then overhearing Adam get all dominating on Claire.

I suppose Jack's comment about almost everyone of us are Air Force with itchy trigger fingers didn't help, though Chris had to jump in by shouting a corrective 'Navy' just to make sure Adam knew who might be doing the shooting.

So Marshall Jack Carter saves the day, well at least one low life. My Jack quickly restores order while Adam pulled a hasty retreat.

Family. Selfishly I'm going to treasure the look on Adam's face when Daniel told him he was Claire's son. Besides how pale he went, the guilt, the fear, I know it won't return Daniel any of the years he thought his mother was dead, but I'm honest enough to say it was good see on his face.

Anyway, this is the day we welcome Claire officially to the SGC. Drey'auc is there with me as well as Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel of course. Sam was off with an experiment. A case where she's not so much conducting the experiment for once, instead she's having on conducted on her. It seems Helena and Judy has this thing that might help her with the odd jumble of impressions, likely from the time she was possessed by that Goa'uld Jolinar.

It was something Dr. MacKenzie suggested and helped work out. I'm not up on all the medical babble, but I think they mentioned since she hypnosis worked with uncovering the false memory of Daniel's death by Nem, this might work to help her sort out what's happening in her mind lately.

That's the theory and they want to try it before the impressions start to act like a kind of posttraumatic stress.

While the experiment was running, Jack, Daniel, Drey'auc, Teal'c and I took Claire on the tour of the base. Jack made his usual quips to make Claire smile, embarrass Daniel, and let our Jaffa couple practice their mystified-by-Tau'ri-humor expressions. I just bet inside, they're both getting it and laughing. From the twinkle in Drey'auc's eyes, I would say that's really what's going on with them. Anyway, somewhere near the end of it, an airmen caught up to us, it seems SG-1 is wanted for a meeting with General Hammond. Something to do with the experiment with Sam. SGC strangeness starting early this morning it seems.

Sam certainly didn't need this. With her dad dying of cancer and all. Her spirits were boosted by her family's visit, but they couldn't stay forever, her cousin Jack just missing Jacob Carter's announcement that he's taken up residence in Colorado Springs. Just to be near his little girl. Which is really sweet. Now if only he'd open up to her. At least her uncles Vince and Andrew were going to stick around. It's good to have family around at times like this.

Family. I think its time Jack and I became one again. I won't lie to myself, the pain from Charlie's death is going to eat at us for the rest of our lives. However, we're over the reason we separated. We're talking now, sharing. Sharing the most bizarre things either of us ever expected, but its sharing. We're about back to the place we were before Charlie died.

I suppose Claire, Adam and Jacob has me thinking about this more of late. Seeing Rya'c, and Ra'an, meeting Ir'ys, also had me thinking about family again. Time is short, and dwelling on the past won't make up for whatever time we have left. And I want to have Jack permanently back in my life. Not friends, not 'explanation and a date', but as my husband. Growing old together, for better or worse.

Now how do I steer Jack towards this again? It seemed easier the first time I prompted him to propose. Of course, without letting him know I was prompting him to propose.

Something to think about as the team is off on a mission that just came up. Probably something to do with Sam's experiment earlier this morning. It turns out to be just about that.

I caught up with her outside the locker room, walking her to the gateroom. Apparently she'd experienced a 'flashback' of sorts of life as the symbiote, Jolinar who possessed her earlier this year. This memory with a gate address.

Now so the trail doesn't get cold, they're off to hopefully contact the Tok'ra.

I think Sam appreciates the 'all girl escort', Drey'auc and I sometimes give her on the way out. Jack and the guys are great, good teammates and friends, but sometimes a girl likes to be around other girls.

We stop and wait while Sam takes a moment to call her father. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Time to volunteer a promise to look in on him while she's away. I don't think I can take Drey'auc with me. If he's anything like his daughter, that will mean he's sharp and no stories of her being from Zimbabwe are going to cut it with him. He'll likely check for one, and that's attention she, or the program, doesn't need.

That is not to say that Drey'auc didn't come along with me when I ended up visiting Jacob at the hospital. We didn't know he was in the hospital at first. A call to his apartment ended up with many rings and no Jacob Carter. A call to Vince caught him as he was on his way out to pick up Andrew and head to the hospital.

When we arrived, Raine was around, and that meant I could leave Drey'auc with someone she knew instead of waiting around in a room. Last I saw of the two of them, they were chatting or approximating talking. Neither of them are the most chatty of women, so I wasn't sure.

It was awkward. Vince and Andrew were off to grab a snack, breakfast, brunch, or something to call a meal by the time I made it to Jacob's room. So no-one familiar to introduce me to General Carter. Nor could I introduce myself as Jack's wife...not yet anyway. Saying I was a friend of Sam's was true, which surprised him as I didn't have the title 'doctor' tacked onto my name. Guess he expected his daughter to only associate with scientist who could understand her.

Jacob, it turns out, wasn't well at all, and I had a feeling he didn't let Sam know that before she took off. I wasn't sure what to do, so I called the General. He and Jacob knew each other a long time, so it wasn't that unusual. Though I didn't expect him to show up at the hospital later.

They talked, I didn't listen. When you have a room with two generals, the civilian better high tail it out of there unless invited. Neither of them had reason to extend an invitation to me.

Medical people ran by, a doctor I didn't recognize, and finally Raine bringing Drey'auc along. It seems they almost lost Jacob. Whatever his condition is, it wasn't good. I'd half expected Helena to come out and tell us just how bad he is. Instead General Hammond exited the room and made a beeline past us, pausing only long enough to tell Raine to keep him informed on General Carter's condition.

I really became alarmed when General Hammond asked to speak with Drey'auc and they left the hospital together. I'm not sure what that was about, but now I'm really worried. Not so much for Drey'auc, I just couldn't imagine why he would want her to come along with him after whatever happened in Jacob's room.

Was it SGC strangeness at work? I wouldn't expect it, but after my new neighbor turned out to be Daniel's dead mother, now alive due to mistaken identity, a crystal Jack, Charlie, robots duplicates, I guess I wouldn't have been surprised if it was SGC strangeness as work here.

Raine kept me company as I waited, with Janet showing up later. Just enough time for the General to make it to base, and send her back. Her news didn't improve things with my imagination. Apparently Drey'auc was sent along with SG-3 to help be their guide as Teal'c does for SG-1. They were going to go find Sam and bring her back.

Whatever was happening, I'm thinking that Major General Jacob Carter doesn't have much longer to live.

Drey'auc's Day

I promised Sha're I would look after him, and so I was nearby Daniel Jackson when this Adam Walker tried to loom over him. Fortunately for him, just knowing Daniel Jackson is the son of Claire Jackson had him retreating. Not that Daniel Jackson needed my help, or the rest who came to defend Claire Jackson from the deceiver who stole her from her family years ago. Why he still lives is a mystery of Tau'ri justice. I do not understand their laws, but will abide by them. Since O'Neill lets him live, so will Teal'c and if my husband does so, then I will.

Adam Walker lives to walk away. I do not have to be Tau'ri to read in their faces that the next time he may not have that opportunity given him.

Welcoming Claire Jackson to the Tau'ri stronghold is far more pleasant task.

Though curious what troubles Captain Carter, so much to have the other healers try something new. An experiment where they have attached many things to her head. We cannot stay with Doctors Russell-Koenig, Robinson, MacKenzie and Frasier. So welcoming Claire Jackson gives me something else to occupy my mind.

It is a time I get to enjoy with my husband. Just walking side-by-side with him. Pretending we don't understand all of O'Neill's strange Tau'ri humor. Though the pretense is not as often as we would like. He says the oddest thing, even for one of the Tau'ri.

We have not yet taken up the Tau'ri custom of walking hand-in-hand, though we have talked about it. I recall how awkward that conversation was when I brought up the observation and asked if we should do so as we now live among them. We already dress as they do, their warriors at the least. Eat the same things, watch their entertainment. Would it be that strange to practice this custom? I confess I am curious, and I suspect Teal'c is too.

However, I also agree it is a big step and though we live among the Tau'ri, we are Jaffa. Perhaps this is just one of the ways we should abstain to remain Jaffa. Though Sara and O'Neill do make it look appealing.

When a young Tau'ri warrior comes to collect SG-1 for a meeting, I had no doubt that it has something to do with whatever troubled Captain Carter. I see Sara also has come to the same conclusion, though Claire Jackson is too new to this way of life to notice the signs. SG-1 will be going somewhere soon.

Helping my husband get ready to leave is less ritual, more wishing to feel his touch, to look into his eyes and see the great depth of care he has for me. We do not hold hands as the Tau'ri do yet, but this is our way to touch and show our love.

Perhaps I shall treat him with another meal, or spare him another mistake. Learning the strange ways of the Tau'ri kit-chen gives me something to do while he is away besides speak with Sara of the Jaffa culture.

I see him to the Chappa'ai and thoughts of what to do before his return is interrupted by Sara who wishes to visit the place of healing to see Captain Carter's father. I cannot go in with her, the secret must be maintained and I agree with her. Captain Carter is very intelligent, so her father might well be as well. What story we present her will likely not hold up to scrutiny.

So Raine Lone Tree joins me to 'keep me company' as Sara puts it while she visits General Carter. At first we say little to each other, and then she guesses correctly I do have something I wish to talk about. She had helped me with cooking last time, matching Tau'ri ingredients with what would likely work for the Jaffa recipes.

We are well into the discussion of such things as a 'meat ther-mo-me-ter', 'iron skil-let' and a 'spa-tu-la' when we are called to General Carter's room. Sara is outside of it as many healers rush in. Raine explains she will not go in as General Carter is not her patient, nor has the healer in charge asked her help. I hope he will change his mind and ask if need be. Raine Lone Tree is a good healer, like Janet Frasier, they have made miracles happen and General Carter may need one to survive.

General Hammond surprises me by both walking out of the room as I did not know he was here, and asking that I walk with him as he leaves the place of healing. What he asks of me I can tell he considered for a long time, and to be honest it brings a smile that does not reach my lips, but warms my heart greatly. He trusts me as he does my husband. I only do not smile because the gravity of the situation that has prompted him to ask my help with.

He wants to know if I would help as guide and possibly translator when he sends SG-3 to go bring Captain Carter back. Since the Tok'ra likely speak the same language as the Goa'uld and Jaffa, and with Doctor Sanchez is off with SG-7, that leaves me the best person to speak, or explain the nuances of what they may encounter. He does not want a fight, and hopes my knowledge will help avoid that as we will be following after SG-1.

Dressed as I was when I went to Abydos, I join the marines under Colonel Makepeace. Tales of my earlier deeds say more than the new mark upon my brow. Of course, the Tau'ri wouldn't know what it really meant, but they know I will not fail them should it come to a fight. That and I am roughly the same height as some of them help convince them I will 'hold my own'.

Shouting "Tok'ra Kree" gains their attention as the Tok'ra had us surrounded. I only wonder if I have failed or if the same had happened with my husband. The Tok'ra are very good with stealth so I do not feel too bad, as I have heard Sara comment. Nor does it appear the marines blame me for not spotting what they couldn't. In fact, they seem pleased that I stopped a possible attack.

I find I liked the surprised looks on the faces SG-1, particularly my husband. I fear my eyes sparkle with mirth as I try to keep my face as stoic as my husband's. He is not fooled, the rest are too busy either fending off accusations that another Jaffa has arrived, or more Tau'ri. The fact I am a Jaffa woman helps alleviate the notion that the Tau'ri have lied and we serve some Goa'uld. None of the false gods employ Jaffa women as warriors in the field save in defensive warfare. We are not even sent as messengers in times of peace. When we travel it is because our families are moving to a new location that Goa'uld wants us to live.

My presence speaks louder than any words that the Tau'ri indeed do not serve the Goa'uld.

It is plain on Captain Carter's face that her thoughts are only on her father's failing health. Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson trying to change the minds of the Tok'ra to let her go. I had not been aware that the Tok'ra were holding them against their will. Holding all of us in 'protective custody' as the police shows of the Tau'ri would state it. In those terms, we are under arrest.

Apparently Tok'ra does not want us to leave.

Sha're's story

My demon is greatly concerned. The power her lord wielded is diminishing as the System Lords sense Apophis is weak after his defeat in orbit of the Tau'ri homeworld. My Dan'yel had a part of that, I am sure of it. Both my demon and her lord curse his name as well as O'Neill, and Drey'auc's husband whom they call the Shol'va.

My brother's demon is seen often calling, reporting on how this or that border is being tested by other demons, especially Heru-ur. Mainly it seems that the name no-one wants to speak is the one who is behind most of the attacks, Sokar. The planet he took from Amonet was but the first of other conquest he is pushing for in my demon's lord's territory.

It bothers her a lot and during such moments her control of our body lapse, letting me remind her I am here. Not always the wisest move as she knows how to inflict much pain upon me, but I will not stay in my prison a passive captive. She will know no peace until she leaves me. Dan'yel believes in me, I know I can do this. He fights them, so will I.

My brother's demon reports that their spy among the Tok'ra remains undiscovered and we may soon learn of their location. That pleases Apophis who hopes that by ridding the System Lords of the Tok'ra he may draw support with this fight against Sokar. Horus and Serpent guards are nearly a match for one another, and more of a match than the other System Lord's Jaffa, yet if Apophis gains assistance from any of the others, he could tip the balance in favor of himself. Instead of this steady loss from Sokar, while Heru-ur waits in the wings.

It is even said that some Anubis helmeted Jaffa have been found among the attackers, leaving the demons to wonder if the outcast demon Anubis could be testing the System Lords for a possible return as Sokar does now.

Their distress gives me joy, in a life where it is a precious and rare commodity.

Author's note

I specifically made mention of the Anbis helmeted Jaffa as the Anubis mask (which I thought were beautifully done) in the Movie Stargate were too expensive to do for the series. However, since fanfiction, any fiction, doesn't have to worry about budget like that, I wanted to include the Anubis helmet-masks in this series. By lumping it together with the Serpent helmet-mask and Horus ones, I also wanted to establish these are heavy troopers, elite among the Jaffa rather than the mass of warriors who do not have the helmets. Why also Ra would have a mixture of them as he was the Supreme System Lord.


	22. Chapter 22

The Tok'ra (Part 2)

Sara's diary

They haven't returned yet. But then it might take them time to find Jack and the others. It's always the assumption that whoever they are looking for is near the Stargate. Now if I were hiding from the Goa'uld I would stay far from it. Though I hope it's not too far. A planet is a big place after all.

At this point I have little to do, and really would be back in the mountain if not for Raine or Janet who are staying to see if they could help with Jacob. Since they know the medspeak, they can at least feel they know what is going on. Me, I felt useless, not even comforting Sam's dad. I'm not family, he's never met me before now, and all he has is my word I know his daughter.

That changed as the Carter clan started to trickle into the hospital. I think Vince and Andrew knew the end was coming. They stayed in town, and were on their way back to the hospital once news of almost losing Jacob reached them.

I heard from Colonel Makepeace that Vince often hung out with some of the marines when he wasn't visiting Jacob. He wasn't pumping for information, he knows something is up at the mountain, so it's that unspoken agreement not to talk about what they can't. Still, I get a sense he wants to be apart of whatever it is that he thinks going on.

Of course, thinking of Makepeace brings me to think of Drey'auc. Part of me shouts she shouldn't be going out on missions, the rest of me would want her there if she could help make sure Jack and the team get back all right. Still, I thought it was bad enough worrying about Jack, and the rest of them. Add in Drey'auc, and I'm a nervous wreck.

Then it hits me, I was about to write my best friend Drey'auc. Not that anything is wrong with that. Its just I wonder if a human and Jaffa could be considered that close. I know with Charlie's death, the divorce, withdrawing from just about everyone, that I haven't had a place for a best friend. So guess she could be. I wonder if Jack sees T that way, though I would say Daniel is his best friend. Jack and Teal'c are more like brothers. In that macho, warrior brother sort of way.

Would I ask her to be my Maid of Honor? It gives me something to smile about as I think she'd be the tallest maid of honor I'd ever seen. Though I guess since she's married she'd be my Matron of Honor instead. Some thoughts aren't they? Jack, Drey'auc, everyone out there, somewhere and here I'm thinking of a wedding Jack hasn't proposed to me about yet. I haven't even had time to plant the idea with him yet.

Yet, that's the key. Keep thinking yet, and he'll come home for it.

A Jack did show up sometime later. Retired astronaut, one of the men who walked on the moon, Jack Crichton strolled in to see his old friend. He definitely was let in to see Jacob, though I don't think Sam's dad wanted the man to see him like this. That's just the impression I've been getting. When he walked out of the room to let Jacob rest, he told me his son John couldn't make it. Something about still working out the details of his launch up into orbit next year.

I find that I'm glad I'm still amazed by that sort of stuff. I'd thought that after the Stargate, the shuttle program would seem so dull and unimpressive. It's not, and I hope it never does. I don't want to become jaded about all of this. It really is amazing when you think about it. 'Primitive' compared to what's out there, sure. We're taking the baby steps and I bet everyone of them out there had to do the same at one point.

Listen to me. Have I always been this optimistic, an idealist? I suppose someone has to be. Jack liked that part of me, so I guess it's not -too- bad.

Claire showed up to support me having heard from base grapevine I was here -at- the hospital as oppose to -in- the hospital. She knows me, knows Sam, and bares news that there isn't any news about either SG-1, or SG-3. She had to wait until Jack Crichton went off to get coffee for us, making her update welcomed but hurried. However, I didn't miss how she not only gave Mr. Man-on-the-Moon a once over, and she seem to be taken by him. I'm probably reading too much into it when he returned. By reading I mean he appeared distracted by her. Didn't Sam say he was a widower?

Not the most appropriate thoughts with her dad dying, but something to distract the mind and maybe think of a future.

My Jack showing up suddenly surprised me. Pleasantly at first, then I noticed a lack of everyone else. Especially Drey'auc. Any questions I had would wait until we moved away from the gathering in the waiting room. Though while we moved away, I did notice that Claire and Mr. Crichton were talking with each other.

It didn't sound good. He couldn't say much, security and all, but what he could say didn't encourage me. Drey'auc and everyone else were being held. Jack and Sam were let go not so much to let Sam be with her father, but to bring her father back. To say I couldn't wait to get in the car and talk openly about this would be an understatement.

Janet took over the transfer of Jacob from the hospital to the base, and on the way there Jack was able to be far more open than I guess I would have wanted a year ago. I think I sat in shock, my mouth open, for a couple of miles after he told me why Jacob was going back with them. They wanted to put a symbiote into him to cure him.

SGC strange-o-meter just went off the scale again.

Before it all sank in it seems, we were back at the mountain, with Jack and I sharing a brief kiss before Jack, Jacob and Sam were off through the Stargate.

Maybe it really was a long lasting kind of shock, since it seemed that Jack had just left, only to come running back through with Drey'auc and the others. Most of the others, Sam or Jacob were missing this time. A shared look with Jack told me that he expected them to follow. So we waited, staring at a closed iris, hoping to receive Sam's IDC any moment.

These moments do seem to drag out, to suddenly change to a quick succession of incoming wormhole, received IDC, opening of iris and a tumble of bodies before the iris closed and gate winked off. I could tell by one look that Jacob was a lot better.

Physically that is, I had no idea what having that thing in him was doing to his mind. Hearing him, it speak didn't help matters, but Sam seem fine about this. I have to wonder would I be if it were my dad? If somehow one of those things could have saved Charlie? Let's forget how impossible that would have been, as Jack wouldn't have gone through the gate if Charlie hadn't died. No Jack, no encounters with Goa'uld, no Tok'ra later to even think about such a choice.

I'll just be happy for Sam that she has her dad back.

Drey'auc's Day

"There are nine of us," O'Neill remarks as the Tok'ra remain adamant that they will not let us go for fear of their enemies finding them out through us. My husband asks the question that is on my mind, and in typical O'Neill fashion the answer is not the predicted one. He truly thinks we could take on the hundreds of Tok'ra among the tunnels, or elude them, get to the rings, and then the Chappa'ai. From what I have seen him do before, this does not sound as unreasonable as my husband and the others seem to think it is to judge by their expressions.

Again the Tau'ri shows their strengths as when O'Neill's plan does not seem feasible, another of them will come up with an alternative. Captain Carter has an idea that sounds promising for both our situation and her father's life. It is not a plan that would work if they were not Tok'ra.

A plan that would not work with Goa'uld. For though the body would be saved, the soul, the host would not. It is death of a living kind.

My husband trusts these Tok'ra, so too then will I. They are worthy of his trust, so this plan for Captain Carter's father is not a foolish, nor desperate one.

She leaves, we stay. During the time we wait, my husband and I speak to Garshaw. She praises us both for our strength of character. To go against the Goa'uld as we do, is impressive. I am so proud of him in that moment, and I believe he, I, that we do not even notice the moment our fingers intertwine in the manner of the Tau'ri. We are holding hands and stunned as we look into each other's eyes and realize what we are doing.

I do not honestly remember when we let go.

Working together to help with the evacuation of the Tok'ra leaves us little time to consider the act. Duty pushes such thoughts aside as we hurry to get the Tok'ra off world. Again O'Neill shows he is the one who will lead this fight to victory against the Goa'uld by unmasking the spy not just once, but twice as the Goa'uld sought to hide in another host and O'Neill again figured out who it hide within.

Very soon we are near the last, having to leave Captain Carter, her father and Martouf, escorting Garshaw to the Chappa'ai and the world of the Tau'ri. Where we wait for the others to follow. Our hands brush against one another, though one look and I know Teal'c would prefer if we did not hold hands again in public. Having done so earlier is a shock for both of us, and I think we want to think about this before we do so again.

While I am of two minds about this, after Captain Carter and the rest make it through the Chappa'ai, I find that the sensation of holding hands was not an unpleasant one.

Sha're story

I shudder within myself as I hear the demon speak through my brother's lips, talking of success, that the Tok'ra has been located. My demon's lord is pleased and makes arrangements to talk to other System Lords, boasting of his triumph to come. Within hours a grand alliance that includes the elite guards of Serpent, Horus and even Anubis are gathered. Heru-ur will support with his fleet, which my demon finds both good and bad. His fleet will be the backbone, but it also means he might claim the victory was due to his military power.

A set back I revel in, as short lived as it is. For Apophis makes sure his Serpent guards are the center of the invading army of Jaffa. Spearheading with Horus helmeted guards to one flank, Anubis helmeted guards to the other. The inclusion of Anubis' Jaffa disturbs some, but it does seem to cause Sokar to ease off from his attacks.

While neither Heru-ur or Anubis talk directly with my demon's lord, they do with her. If only I could warn these Tok'ra, or do something to thwart the Goa'uld, but staying my demon's hand will not stop the attack gathering. One the demon Klorel will lead to the planet as it is his spy who betrays the Tok'ra. Apophis will lead from his Ha'tak. Heru-ur from his, and Anubis from his. Cronus and Yu will bring in more ships to be part of this, and what System Lords that can, will contribute at least one Ha'tak to have a hand in the fall of the Tok'ra.

Oh Dan'yel, I wish you were here to stop them, to save me from this nightmare.

My brother's demon rushes in to say they are betrayed, as Kali did not wait for the full force of the shared fleet to be gathered. Dispatching a Ha'tak of her own, along with another demon, possibly Bastet, a minor demon who hopes to become a System Lord for this act, or so my demon believes.

I rejoice when word that the Tau'ri have helped the Tok'ra escape. Not only uncovering my brother's demon's spy, but making sure the leadership of the Tok'ra escaped before the bulk of the gathered Jaffa cold be sent to that world through the Chappa'ai.


	23. Interlude Driving Miss Drey'auc

Interlude Driving Miss Drey'auc

Author's note—a very short chapter about a notion I've had and couldn't figure out where to plug it in. So it gets its own interlude.

Sara's Diary

It was one of those 'OMG' moments, look I'm writing netspeak now. Anyway, when Drey'auc asked me if she could learn to drive. I had no doubt she could learn to drive, she was smart enough. More so than some drivers I've seen. I suppose I should be flattered she asked me, and I can't fault her reasons. Sort of.

Jaffa women are taught to keep and defend the home, some even learn how to pilot. However, for all the advance technology we've seen out there. No-one seems to have come up with the analogy of the car. It's like they skip from horseback to spacecraft. Nothing in between, especially with the Goa'uld keeping technology from their slaves.

I do remember how both Teal'c and Drey'auc had thought technology was magic. They do understand now, which will make this easier than if she thought a car was powered by forbidden magic. It's not going to be so much teaching her the rules of the road, though I do remember the movie Starman. I will definitely have to make sure she knows yellow does -not- mean go faster.

Drey'auc's Day

Finally I am behind the wheel of a Tau'ri ground vehicle. I have observed them much and despite what Sara told me, I have seen many go faster when they see a yellow light. Teal'c has also commented about this, pointing out O'Neill seems to do this quite regularly.

I would have thought somewhere paved would have been the best place to start. Ordered lanes, where the wheels are on an even surface. Sara mentions that perhaps not having other things around would be a good thing at first. I suspect she means good for her, rather than for others. I have often seen other cars and people dodge out of the way when a car comes their way. Especially in the many Tau'ri movies I have seen with my time here on their home world.

We wait until SG-1 is supposed to go off world, 'to give us something to do' was Sara's explanation. Though both of us do enjoy being there when our husbands return, I do see the wisdom with waiting until they are gone before proceeding. It is like the first meal I cooked for Teal'c on this world. I wanted to surprise him.

For reasons that escape me, Sara spends about half of the time holding onto the dash-board during my first time behind the wheel, the other half tensed up against the seat she sits in.

Stop, go, fast, slow, I found it very thrilling to cause us to spin in circles creating large clouds of dust in the vehicles wake. There is nothing like this on Chulak. Even Sara found it fun at the end. She was laughing, though I am unsure about the reference to a roller coaster ride has to do with my first lesson.

Still, she is right, we should get back. Our husbands will be returning soon, and I will want to regale him with the adventure I had learning about ground vehicle operations. Surely no other Jaffa has every had such instructions before.

Switching places with Sara, I notice this time on the way back to the stronghold that she does slow down at yellow lights. I wonder if I should point out this is a-typical behavior for her or O'Neill?


	24. Chapter 24

Spirits

Okay, sad to say, I am use to visiting Jack in the infirmary. However, I am use to it -after- a mission, not before hand. Fortunately he's still behind Daniel in the number of times he's needed the infirmary, and yes, amazingly I think those two -are- keeping track.

I think I was with Claire, Drey'auc and I were teaching her the Jaffa language. Which also meant she was technically learning Goa'uld. Since she read ancient Egyptian, she had a huge head start on many who come into this cold. In fact, she was like her son in that regard. Once she realized how words were pronounced, she was putting my Jaffa (I will not call it Goa'uld unless I have to) to shame.

Red lights. Blaring. Claire jumped.

As per the alert procedure of Jack's, my first job was to arm Drey'auc. A move that had Claire raising an eyebrow at us as I was not running off to leave her alone. She came with us. Neighbor or not, with the SGC strangeness factor, it's not good to leave the unaware by themselves.

And I've seen waaaaay too many horror movies. You -never- leave anyone alone. Yes, Jack has commented that maybe I should stop watching them. Though he really hasn't pressed the issue. I think like most guys he likes it when his girl jumps or glooms onto him like a lifeline.

His girl? Okay, yes, I like to think of myself in that manner. His woman sounds too caveman-ish, his lady might work, just as long as its not his old lady. However, I digress, but to the point of this entry.

We waited to hear what was going on. Incoming traveler, or unscheduled gate activation, something to give me an idea where we might want to go. Failing any announcement, I decided we should drop in on Janet, and found as we arrived that she was off duty, and a Dr. Warner was running the place. He was also working on a wounded man.

That man just happened to be Jack.

The inevitably shouted Jack tumbled out of my mouth before I realized a calm, cool, wannabe his wife again, Sara would not be sent out of infirmary. Where an overly wrought and emotional Sara would be. This was not particularly easy as it seems I arrived at the infirmary just moments after Jack had. There was an arrow still stuck in his arm.

Yes, an arrow. As in bow and arrow, though I suppose crow bow might be closer to what fired it. Listen to me, like some expert about low tech weapons. I've been hanging around Josiah too much I think. Oh, Daniel would know about them, but Josiah is the guilty party who would explain the anthropological significance of said item. I think he even had a real crossbow at the time.

Anyway Jack being Jack had quips a plenty, which is until whatever drugs they gave him knocked him out. So Dr. Warner shooed us out to let him work, and I found myself surrounded by the rest of SG-1, Drey'auc, Claire and other well wishers that helped me get through the operation.

Mostly they did this by keeping my spirits up, which meant distracted. Claire was off describing how she and Jack Crichton were keeping in touch. They had actually gone out on a date of sorts. This pricked up Daniel's ears. He just got his mother back, was he ready for a step father? She said it more for the teasing factor knowing he would get riled up than any serious consideration. Though I think there really is a spark there.

It was a delightful distraction as Claire kept saying 'only friends' and 'she's not ready for that kind of relationship'. Daniel, or 'Danny', as only his mother gets to call him, was going into overprotective mode. I swear he was like a little boy again, wanting his mother's attention all to himself. It was rather adorable to see him realize what he was doing and then try to cover it up by asking how her Jaffa lessons were going.

See? No-one wants to call it Goa'uld unless they have to. Not even the experts.

I did notice that Sam was unusually quiet, and as we all know, it's easier to focus on someone else's problem than one's own. Well, for some people. I'm one of them, so I turned the attention, mainly mine, from off Jack, and gave Claire and Daniel an out by asking about the rocks Sam was excited about earlier. It turned out that was a less than smart move on my part. Since the rocks were the raw form of the arrow that shot Jack. So much for my try to get my mind off what happened, my ploy brought me right back to it.

Fortunately Jack was getting out of surgery and Dr. Warner was letting me in to visit. Jack was a bit on the groggy side, like how he wakes up when its not urgent. Not wanting to believe it's really time to get up. Just like when we get to cuddle, his hair felt nice and soft as I ran my fingers through it. It was a familiar gesture, one that came naturally, like the proverbial riding a bike.

Eventually with his arm in a sling, he was able to brief Sam as she was going to be in charge of SG-1 on the mission to go see what happened to SG-11. Her first command Jack had said, and I'm sure she'll do well. Okay, -I- want to think she'll do well. The way SG-1 finds trouble, and with no Jack to get them out of it, I'm worried about her and the rest of the team.

She will do well. It's Samantha Carter, girl genius.

This does give me time to plant a seed though. Plant the idea in Jack's mind that maybe we shouldn't be living in two separate homes any longer. I had been looking for an opening since I felt the both of us were ready for this. I like to think both of us are and I'm not just making this decision out of my own selfishness.

So I make a comment about his needing a live in nurse, sit through several jokes, some of which make me blush, and confuse Drey'auc. I know I'll have to explain it later. Much later I hope. It was while thinking of how I was going to explain this to Drey'auc that I saw -it-. That certain something in his eyes when he gets an idea, but he isn't ready to toss it out for public consumption yet. I'm hoping it's the right idea. That maybe I should move in with him, or he with me. Probably permanently...like marriage.

First is to get him down right the path. I left him after all, and so I can imagine he's a bit gun shy to jump back to something I walked away from. Yet, I think he wants us back together. I know I want us back together again, and I think Charlie wouldn't want him to have been the reason we weren't together anymore.

It was later on that I found my seed had possibly taken root. Claire looked puzzled as we sat down for lunch. Jack did not want me hanging or hovering around him all morning. So he went to what work they'd let him. Paperwork more than likely. I'm sure he's going to be happy about that. Anyway, I found out during the course of the meal that Jack had asked her if she thought Daniel would like his place. She didn't know him that well, but she was catching on to his cover up things with a joke style. This time he tried to play it off as a humorous reciting of his will.

A good beginning it sounds like. The seed's taken root, and with a little watering we'll wait to see how the seed grows. Can't rush this after all and this tells me he's already thinking about us together again, or he wouldn't have asked Claire. All I did was give him a nudge. You don't force or pressure Jack O'Neill into anything. Nor would I want to. He's either onboard all ready or this plane isn't going anywhere.

I was with Drey'auc when SG-1 returned, and with SG-11. Jack was already here, but I wanted to stand with Drey'auc as she technically is still my main assignment. Though I hate putting it that way. My 'bread and butter' doesn't sound much better. How about, stand by my friend? Yes, that sounds right and far better.

Looking back on that point, I should have been curious why SG-11 looked at Drey'auc oddly. They'd seen her before, yet right then they seem to focus on her new glyph on her forehead. I'd thought that tale had gotten around base by now.

They hadn't been gone that long that they shouldn't have heard about it. Except their looks weren't the ones where they were puzzled, more surprised with a hint of recognition thrown in. I must have chalked it up to my imagination, or reading too much into it. I certainly dismissed the looks easily enough. Something that's a huge no-no with SGC strangeness that goes on around here.

It wasn't anything I dwelled on as I waited for Jack, and then quickly had to catch up to a very angry Colonel Jack O'Neill. I could see he needed to vent, yet I could see he was really torn between talking about something he felt was wrong, and just who he could have a high clearance rant with. Unlike when we were married, I now have the clearance to listen.

It was bad. It was really bad. I felt like we were living a cliché. One of those movies where the good guys see the bad guys do something so obvious you couldn't believe they thought they wouldn't be caught. The NID was going too far. I'd like to say 'this time', but I can't think of a time when the NID hadn't gone too far.

Jack should go back in there and tell Hammond to call it off. To go over their heads, the President should listen. Jack and the team did save the planet a few months ago, that has to count for something. I know he was special ops and that generally didn't mean anything clean, but he's a good man and I don't have to remind him of that. I can see he already is ready to do the right thing.

It was the last thing I remember before finding myself in the gateroom. A crowded gateroom. The Stargate was on, and a few...aliens were up on the ramp talking with Jack and Daniel. So was the man I presume is Tonane. I never did get to meet him. He seemed easy going, and then he was gone along with the aliens.

Dinner and an explanation is about the one almost demand I made of Jack afterwards. Some home cooking, at my place, which I want him to start thinking of as our place again. A reference to live-in nurse and I think the deal was sealed for tonight. We had a date.

Dinner will be a good end to another odd day here at the SGC.

Author's note;

I kept trying for a Drey'auc angle for this one, and it never materialized. With my desire to press on to Season three (and getting Sha're back), I decided to just go with what I have here.


	25. Interlude Keep on Trekking

Interlude Keep on Trekking

I sit here staring at my diary wondering if I should feel insulted or not. Cassie means well and all and she did invite me. Though I'm not sure it's by default or not. Yes, I've watched enough Star Trek with Jack to not be lost where she wants to go, and Drey'auc really can't go if I don't go.

I'm just not sure about going to an actual Star trek convention. Which isn't the part where I might have felt insulted. Its the part that she couldn't decide who I should go -as-. Well, beyond the whole dressing up thing to begin with, and everyone else going will be dressing up, Cassie had an idea of who each of us is going to be, except me.

If there was going to be a typical thing with going to conventions, I would say I wouldn't dress up in a costume for it. However, if I don't I'll be the only one to not be dressed up. Janet is going as Dr. Crusher, a no brainier there. Ally is going as Major Kira, Zoe is coming up from LA for the convention and she'll be Seven of Nine, and I understand her dad is having a fit about her choice of costume. Sam has been invited and is going to be Tasha Yar, convincing her it would work with the short blonde hair she has. And what she came up with for Drey'auc was brilliant. She's going as a Klingon called K'Ehleyr.

I'm not just saying brilliant because of the whole Jaffa warrior woman thing, but the ridge part of the costume covers up her glyph. Not that she would get questions at a convention. Then again, likely she would and doing her loom of doom thing probably would just get her more attention, not less.

Anyway, Raine has volunteered to do the costuming for those of us who can't get them on their own. Apparently she loves to sew, Nathan hinted that there is a story there how it got her into medicine, and she enjoys costuming. Which includes make up and intends to help Ally with her Bajorian look and Drey'auc with her Klingon ridges and stuff. Ambitiously she's considering a character I hadn't heard of from apparently the animated series, a Lieutenant M'Ress. Sort of a cat woman, which had the guys making all sorts of jokes, particularly her husband.

I know the look she gave him, he's going to pay for that later. The other guys better hope she's doesn't substitute for Janet anytime soon when they end up in the infirmary. I know Janet has extra long needles when she wants to make a point...okay, I don't believe I just wrote that. Ouch and let's nip this bud of bad puns right now.

Helpful Jack made a suggestion that had me trying to scowl at him and not blush. One that was actually rather flattering and Cassie is considering it. I'm just not sure if I could do the whole Janice Rand thing with the mini skirt uniform. Yes, it's no wonder why Jack suggested that one.

Wait a minute, what is Cassie going as?


	26. Chapter 26

Touchstone

Watching Jack and team walk through the gate, I had turned towards Drey'auc who also had turned towards me. We both knew it was time to head up and off base for the last of the fittings Raine needed as she worked on Drey'auc's costume.

By mutual consent, we decided not to mention the convention in front of the guys who are getting slightly bent out of shape about not being invited. I guess Cassie wants to keep this a 'girls retreat' or weekend out. She's not quite at the boy crazy stage, though Janet is concerned about the kind of guys that seem to catch her attention. It's not boding well it appears. Worse yet, Judy tells me her son is starting to notice Cassie, while Janet reports she doesn't know he exists. I think its all okay for now, everyone is a bit young, in my opinion, to be seriously thinking about that yet.

We ran into Claire on the way up, and Drey'auc reminded me that Cassie wanted to invite her along. I'm not even sure she even knows what Star trek is, much less want to go with us to a convention about it. From what Claire said of her time with her first husband, they were out in the field so much, television was not something they were familiar with. Yet in the last twenty years as Amanda Hunter-Walker, she's seen a bit and surprises me that she knows what I am talking about.

Seems Adam, her ex, didn't like trek, so in the latter years of their marriage, to get him out of the room she turned on the various incarnations of the show. She's not really a fan, wasn't really watching what was on, it was basically white noise. However despite its original association with her ex she said she wouldn't mind joining us at the convention.

I did explain that meant wearing a costume.

Jack was back before we were. Which was not planned on our part. Drey'auc and I intended to be there when SG-1 was scheduled to return. This turned out to not only be one of the rare coming back before scheduled, but doing so with no one hurt. Janet was going to comment, and then laughed about not wanting to jinx things.

And things were jinxed already. Someone stole the Touchstone, a weather control device and that someone had looked like us. People from the SGC. I couldn't believe where the trail lead, much less that there was such a thing as Area 51 and all the political intrigue going on to keep General Hammond from the President or anyone who knew what was going on with the second Stargate. I wasn't surprise to find Colonel Maybourne involved.

I was surprised that Jack let Drey'auc go along with SG-1 when they went to Area 51. He did turn my planned tirade into nearly a giggle fit when he said it would be like a date between our two Jaffa friends. And after all that business about bat'leth lessons, it does make sense. I just keep hoping the accountants think so with the requisition forms I pass on to General Hammond. I can just see their faces, but hey, what else are the Jaffa going to spend their Air Force pay?

As expected, nothing happened at Area 51, save Maybourne tossing SG-1 out at nearly literal gunpoint. They came back and somewhere between Sam working out her problem and General Hammond providing the final piece to the puzzle, Jack took me aside not to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, but ask about Drey'auc driving lessons.

Fortunately the mission called, and off he was to Southern Utah and by the time he was back it was off to Medrona to save the day there, and time had did its magic. There were more important things on Jack's mind than to worry about such things as driving lessons for aliens.

Happy endings for all.

Drey'auc's Day

Not for infiltration, not for showing colors in battle, this cos-tu-ming is much like the make-up and high heels. All done for show, no practical purpose and I find I like the notion. It is like a ceremonial event from what Cassandra Frasier describes it and promises to guide me through it when the time comes. But that is in the future. These past few weeks I have discovered that Raine Lone Tree is not only a master healer, but with sewing.

It had not come up with Sara so far, but she tells me just as the Jaffa women, the women of the Tau'ri also are taught to sew, to repair garments. However, unlike myself, and it appears Sara, Raine Lone Tree not just repairs, but creates all new clothing. Apparently it is this that lead to her learning the healing arts, but as it is her first love as she puts it, she never gave it up. Only slowed its practice during the more intensive years of study a healer goes through on this world.

Sara had mentioned these Klingons before to me, sometimes in passing. Often when I have done something distinctively Jaffa and not human. However, this K'Ehleyr is someone specific. All of the garments we are to wear are a representation of someone else. Like some stories among the Jaffa are acted out to tell a tale. More familiar with Star Wars, it took a while to track down the particular episodes of this Star Trek. Despite the similar name everyone assures me that they are not related at all.

Making a night of it at Sara's, with O'Neill, Captain Carter, Daniel Jackson, Claire Jackson, Doctor Frasier and Cassandra Frasier joining Teal'c and myself for the viewing of the episode called "The Emissary" and then the next one called "Reunion". I remember Teal'c asked about the weapon they used called a bat'leth, he wanted know if it real or like the lightsabre, a thing of fiction. O'Neill was started to become vague, when Cassandra Frasier said it was both. Apparently the weapon was designed by a martial arts expert who also helped develop the moves performed in its use.

Exchanging a look with Teal'c, I hear O'Neill clearly say 'Oh boy', though why I was not sure. From the look in my husband's eyes, he had the same idea that I had. This is something new we can do together. Like holding hands, the Tau'ri have taught us something new to experience in our marriage. Teal'c asks, and for once O'Neill does not have an answer, so we turn to Cassandra Frasier who seems happy to say she may be able to find someone to teach us.

O'Neill's 'For crying out loud' proceeds an accusation at Doctor Frasier that she let her daughter become a 'Trek-kie'. For which she replies that she's only following up on interest her uncle Jack enjoys and that certain uncles didn't complain how much she got into the "Simpsons".

It turned out that Sergeant Siler knew the martial arts expert Cassandra Frasier mentioned and arranged for us to meet with him. Teal'c and I are instructed to tell him it is for a club we belong to, and in the days before we meet him, Cassandra Frasier has given us books and tapes of the language, which we find enjoyable beyond needing for our cover. We are up to a few phrases by the time of the meeting, often practicing right before we Kel no'reem at night.

I think Teal'c uses a few words in idle conversation just to tease O'Neill, keeping his face 'straight' so he does not know if my husband is joking or not.

Sara and O'Neill accompany us along with Sergeant Siler and Doctor Coombs who actually can converse a bit with Teal'c and I in Klingonese. Much to the eye rolling of O'Neill. I think near the end of our journey Teal'c and I speak our phrases just to get that reaction out of him. O'Neill is a wise warrior, who is also fun to tease.

It is enjoyable meeting with Dan Curry, and he arranges matters for us to practice locally at Colorado Springs. Teal'c thinks him odd to know so much yet not be a warrior himself. I remind him that it is not the way of the Tau'ri, and that we are learning this for 'fun' not to best another in battle.

I watch him go off on another mission with SG-1 to a planet called Medrona. I find it odd the Tau'ri have not given it a designation like the other worlds. Though it does occur to me that they may have and Teal'c just had not mentioned it. He did not expect battle with this visit, just to guard while Captain Carter studied a device that controls the weather of that world.

After they departed, Sara and I are to head off to meet with Raine Lone Tree, where she will continue to fit me for my 'costume'. It is on the way there, that Sara finally passes on Cassandra Frasier's invitation to join us at the convention. One I am happy she accepts.

Teal'c and the others return from their mission before we return from Raine Lone Tree's home. Something has gone wrong and the very device they went to study has been stolen. Apparently by thieves dressed as the Tau'ri. Both of us have the same thought, thinking back to the costuming custom some practice, yet O'Neill is already ahead of us and shared as much.

The search eventually allowed me to join SG-1 temporarily as we go to Area 51. I am told it was the remark General Hammond made about a Jaffa escort, and that gave O'Neill the idea of more than one Jaffa. Teal'c was pleased we would be going out together again and we think O'Neill knows that. Sara is unhappy, but I overhear that he says he doesn't expect actual fighting to break out. I wonder about his comment that gets her to laugh, that it is like a 'date' for Teal'c and I.

Making me promise to be careful, as if I would suddenly become clumsy, she lets go and I am off with SG-1. The trip nearly stops before it starts when I volunteer to drive part of the way. I had seen 'road trip' movies that suggested that was the custom, but O'Neill muttered something about Lucy needing to do some 'splainin' and declined, looking to Doctor Jackson who said that a license is needed before one can drive on the roads. Asking about off road driving did not change the decision.

Seeing Maybourne, I know the great restraint my husband shows in not attacking that Ha'shak immediately. Explaining he would be well in his right in our culture informs the Gonach just where he stands with us.

When the Tau'ri soldiers move to a ready stance, I follow my husband's lead and do nothing overtly. I am merely ready to act. There are five of us after all. Surely Maybourne does not expect that numbers would deter us if O'Neill decides he wishes to act against the orders Maybourne has issued? For reasons of his own, O'Neill goes along with Maybourne's orders and we leave Area 51. Discovering the Chappa'ai there is false and someone among the Tau'ri is indeed using it against General Hammond's wishes.

It is no surprise that Captain Carter comes up with a plan that leads to the location of the second Chappa'ai. Though it takes General Hammond to provide the precise place it is at. I do understand why I may not go with SG-1 on this mission, as they know how to work together and stealth as well as working as one will be needed.

They are successful as expected and soon Touchstone and the second Chappa'ai are both where General Hammond wishes them.

Author's note;

With Sara having the last episode herself last time I let Drey'auc have this one. For the new Jaffa words used (from the online Goa'uld language webpage);

Gonach — An insult, exact meaning unknown. - Cronus "Fair Game"

Ha'shak — Someone, who is very weak / fool (O'Neill pronounced it "Hassak")


	27. Interlude Who you gonna call? part 1

Interlude Who you gonna call?

For crying out loud seems to be the catch phrase this week. A Jack-ism that I've heard either directly quoted, or in some variation since the news descended from on high from General Hammond. I think I've seen more of Colonel Dave Dixon with Jack than even his team this last week. Dave is a nice enough guy, that is until he thinks you're trying to smoke him, then he breaths fire, and I do feel sorry for him.

From what Jack has been able to get from the General, it's all due to the whole Touchstone and second Stargate trouble we had recently. Apparently all the hubbub generated from it, had someone, I'm thinking it has to be Kinsey, Maybourne, or worse yet, someone we don't know whose apple cart we turned over.

Jack thinks Dave is going to be wasted on his new assignment, but he knows the man doesn't have a choice but to take it. That's the way it goes with the military. Orders come down, and unless they're illegal ones, you have to follow them. Jack's bent and pushed at a few of the rules over the years, but he understands the reason to follow them and so does Dave.

The thing of it is, it's not even the fact that he's assigned to lead the newly commissioned team of SG-13. Superstition or not, it's not that. It's who the Powers-That-Be have designated that -will- be on the team.

Parapsychologists. Dave gets to shepherd, baby-sit, and waste his time escorting a bunch of parapsychologists. With orders to treat them seriously. It seems after reading the reports of what happened from Tonane's world, okay PX...PX4-887, the possibility that the SGC may encounter paranormal psychological phenomena, some committee, this is why I think Kinsey is behind this, decided the SGC should have experts on hand, much like it does archeologist and anthropologist.

Chris stopped by and did try to cheer both Dave and Jack up by pointing out it might not be as bad as they think. Reminding them one of the parapsychologists use to be Air Force. They were quick to point out to 'Navy man' that said retired officer's file stated he was part of Project Bluebook. I wasn't all that surprised to find out that it didn't really close in 1969, or 70 depending on who you ask. Like the SGC, it continued on up until recently. Maybe Kinsey had a hand with it finally getting closed. Since he couldn't close us, maybe someone else had to be?

Major Peter Venkman's departure from the Air Force was rather murky. But then few really wanted to be associated with a project that officially should have been over thirty years prior. Spent the latter part of his career investigating UFOs, he also holds a Ph.D. in psychology and knows enough to be considered parapsychologists. Remarks in his record of having a flippant personality that had Chris, Dave and I looking at Jack, who gave us one of his adorable 'What?' that meant he knew precisely why he was being stared at.

While possibly mollified that one of the parapsychologist was military, Dave still bemoaned that the two or his teammates-to-be really are 'professional' parapsychologist. Jack points out that Daniel and Claire were able to recommend, and get approved by General Hammond, an archaeologist. Chris adds that a marine is sending a man to SG-13 for reasons that they are less than forthcoming about. I forget who mentioned that rounding out the team are two senior airmen. Jack jokes that it's to carry the baggage of the mostly doctorate heavy SG team. Dave does a good glower in return. It's wasted on Jack, but as glowering and glares go, Dave has a good one.

I think I ended the discussion at the lunch table that put a smile on Dave and Jack's face when I mention that SG-13 came together much faster than a certain SG-7. Which earns me a mock scowl from Chris gets Dave to actually laugh and Jack to make sounds of being protective of me. All in all, I guess this lunch ended better than it began.

Besides, with the mix Dave has, what could go wrong with SG-13?


	28. Chapter 28

The Fifth Race

Today is the day. I'm going to stop nudging him, and just ask about us getting back together as husband and wife. I left him after all, and all this prompting him to make the next move is unfair to him. He expected me to be there when he returned. Well, not at first I've learned. He didn't expect to come home at all, but once Daniel convinced him he wanted to live, he expected to find me at home and repair our marriage. I didn't give him that chance, and it's taken this long for us, for me, to be ready to.

Just wait until this latest mission of theirs to P3R-272, which I'm proud of myself I remembered the designation. Guess I'm just getting the hang of working at the SGC. When Jack gets back I'll ask him to set aside some time tonight for us to talk. He'll likely want to do so when I bring it up, and may even guess what it's about. As much as he puts on the 'dumb Jack' shtick of his, we both know he's really very smart.

Well of course, like the old war movies cliché, he came back, was -carried- back. All thoughts of asking him anything flew out of my head as I saw carried by Teal'c. I was so glad when Janet pronounced him fine, though he did seem a bit odd, even for Jack. He seemed rushed if I had to put a name to it, and not just to get to the debriefing with General Hammond.

I didn't think the odd words Jack started to use meant something bad, just that something wrong was happening. The SGC sort of strangeness that I've gotten use to. However, seeing Janet convene her medical team started me down the road of worrying that something -really- bad was going on.

When Judy was brought in, I knew things were bad. They were talking some kind of life support at one stage. It was totally unfair to Helena that I dreaded to see her walk towards me. I hope she didn't notice my initial flinches, but knowing Helena she did and just took it as part of the territory of being the bearer of bad news. When this is over, and I know it will be happily over eventually, I've got to do something for her. I never thought about it, but I guess if I'm doing this to her, others might too. She deserves something nice for putting up with it.

It's funny how I believe things will be all right. I mean, considering what Jack and the others have survived so far, it just seems that they'll find away. It's just hard in the middle of it, to truly believe there will be a happy ending 'this time'. It's not like the SGC doesn't lose people. Just seeing Chris, or any on SG-7, is a reminder that they aren't first team to have that designation. Jack has to pull through.

Timing. Sometimes it's all a matter of timing. Mine is horrible. I should have waited for Jack to return from Abydos, even if I didn't know that's where he went the first time, before deciding to leave and I should have just had 'the marriage talk' before now. By this point he'd done something with the computers, loaded a bunch of information and now I don't know if he understands anything that I've told him. It seems he did, but I can't understand a word of what he's saying in response. I honestly don't want to bring Daniel into this to translate.

Again its timing. I should have asked Daniel. He wouldn't have minded, and while this is personal, Daniel is like part of the family. I had few qualms about asking him for a moment with Jack alone after all.

I still think back to that moment, where Jack is looking at me intently. Those eyes of his, so alive and piercing, it was almost hard to say what I wanted to say. In hindsight I can see he might think this was some 'death bed' confession thing. Even before I knew this might kill him, it seemed like a time where someone might want to confess all those things they wanted to say when they thought they had plenty of time.

I'm not sure Jack would have wanted that, and I'm not sure I would have either.

I like to think he understood me. I remember his hands on my shoulders, then taking me in his arms, his lips meeting mine. I feel a bit like swooning just thinking back to that kiss. I suppose it was one way he could say he understood, it wasn't a kiss goodbye. That wasn't Jack O'Neill's style. He'd wait a little longer until he was certain, -then- I'd get a goodbye kiss.

Anyway before I knew it, Sam was excited about a base eight math, whatever that means, and SG-1 was getting ready to go to a new planet in hopes of finding a cure for Jack. Daniel and Claire were discussing whether Daniel should stay with Jack or not. Claire said she could act as translator and it was important that SG-1 have as much of their team go as possible. After all, if there are Ancients at P9Q-281, a translator might be needed and that's Daniel.

In the end, Claire, Drey'auc and I watched our boys (and girl with Sam) go off to find a help for Jack. Again

Jack was not in command. This makes twice in two months. I hope this is not some sort of omen. I know Jack loves being on SG-1, he wouldn't want to give that up. Nor will he. I'm just likely being superstitious here. Two times in two months does not make a trend and Major Castleman feels temporary as SG-1's leader.

I will say this, with her son in danger, Claire did not hesitate to ask Jack to help. I can't shake the feeling that Daniel would have waited if he stayed for fear of putting too much on Jack. I'm not sure I like the fact Claire didn't hesitate, though I know Jack would want to help. I imagine he's frustrated enough right now. I watched him build some kind of device he apparently didn't know what it does, nor can anyone else. Will, however came the closest in possibly guessing it hooks up to something else. Sergeant Dan Siler certainly tried with Dr. Lee, but neither really had an idea, or much of one, of what it does.

Anyway, to do something he might have an idea of why would be welcome for Jack. Claire made the right call, and it's not like SG-1 has a lot of time from what Sam said in their first transmission. Amazingly, Jack wrote instructions on how to fix the DHD, and they were sent through the gate getting the team out of trouble with the two suns coming up to fry them.

I suppose it was the fact I didn't want to seem like I was smothering Jack by being overly attentive that I wasn't with him when the gate started dialing on its own. Drey'auc and Teal'c were, and they ended up in the power room. Well, that's probably not the technical term, but it's what I call it. Anyway, I had made it to the control room by the time the improbable happened. An eighth chevron was dialed.

Daniel and Claire figure out it means that Jack just dialed outside of the galaxy, which is an eighth chevron is needed. It was interesting watching mother and son work together to figure this out. She was proud of her son that was for certain. Daniel was pioneering the translating, and making those important leaps to figuring things out.

Then it came time to let Jack go through the gate. It might be goodbye, but Daniel didn't think so, and Claire believed him, which went a ways to convince me. Though it was General Hammond was the one that needed convincing. I would have let Jack go if there was a chance to help, but General Hammond had to consider this might be some alien plot to get Jack to come to them. He had to consider Earth's safety above Jack's. I don't really fault him, not completely anyway.

Well, Jack came back as I hoped he would. He was speaking, tired, and oddly, less cynical that I've seen him in quite a while. Whatever happened out there, it changed him, and I don't mean all the knowledge stuff now gone from his brain. He's got a kind of hope that I think I haven't seen since before his special ops days. I can't wait to get the whole story out of him.

And see how much of our talk he remembers.

Drey'auc's Day

Teal'c and I have the odd assignment of escorting O'Neill to make sure he doesn't 'do' anything to the stronghold or himself. From what my husband tells me, O'Neill had inputted a great deal of information into the computer. General Hammond does not wish a repeat of that, despite all the new Chappa'ai addresses O'Neill has given him.

It is strange to be guarding O'Neill who has done so much for all of us. It is not as if he has a Goa'uld within him. That would be cause for worry.

I continue to act as his guard as my husband and the rest of SG-1 head off to one of the new Chappa'ai addresses O'Neill had provided. It was hoped that help for him might be found there. Instead there was danger and possibly death for SG-1. Claire Jackson was instrumental with preventing the latter as she brought the problem to O'Neill's attention, who went immediately to work on it. Leaving the work of his latest mechanism for others to try and figure out.

Watching him work, for as escort that would be my place, I am again amazed at the wonders he works. This new miracle saving SG-1 and bringing them home again when all others could not have helped. Again he shows that faith in him brings only success.

It was why neither Teal'c nor I interceded when he started to connect up his mechanism to the stronghold's power supply. It is why neither of us wanted to stop O'Neill going through the Chappa'ai with an impossible eighth chevron had been dialed. It is why my husband volunteers to go with him, staying only because Doctor Jackson advises that O'Neill needs to go on alone.

General Hammond wisely does let him go through and that wisdom is born out as O'Neill returns to us with news that is no news to me. The Tau'ri truly are a remarkable race. I am glad to be among them and believe, as Teal'c does, that they are the key to our freedom.

Author's note; I know Dr. Bill Lee did not appear in the series until season 4, however I like the character, and felt better about putting a name to the man with Siler rather than in the script that actor is listed as 'Expert one', substituting him with Bill is more personable to me.


	29. Interlude Over the Moon

Interlude Over the Moon

Claire had wanted to know if I've seen Daniel lately, and of course, I ask why. She had that 'found-something-of-interest look on her face. Yet I didn't think it was one of the archeologist only things of interest. It didn't quite feel that way, so I joined her search. We both knew that if Daniel was not in his office, not in mine, not over with Josiah, to look for where the best and freshest coffee was being brewed.

Commissary turned out a bust, though not a total one. Jack was there, also looking for Daniel, and he suggested maybe Sam, okay he said Carter, but it's my diary entry, I can use 'artistic license' with my ex, and hopeful husband-once-more-to-be. Daniel was in Sam's office, which is not that big a mystery. She uses the same blend of coffee and is likely to have a stash when his runs low. Claire normally has a comment about that, however, whatever she wants her son to look at is more interesting than commenting on how late he stays up with coffee as a blood substitute.

When she places the photograph down on the table, I have to admit it does look familiar. It was in one of the reports I was allowed to read because they wanted Drey'auc to go over it. Not that she knew Asgard, but to make sure there wasn't any Goa'uld or Jaffa significance. I guess it's a backup to what Teal'c says, but sometimes I think it smacks of not trusting his word only.

Anyway, Sam and Daniel spotted it immediately as they had seen something like it before on Cimmeria, which I actually try to beat everyone by saying the designation. I think Jack purposefully waited until I was about to say it as a tease, then said it as if he just remembered it was P3X-974. I suppose my sticking my tongue out of him was less than mature, but his eyes smiled back, that made this all worth it.

Not that anyone else noticed our exchanged, as Claire explained that the new archeologist, Dr. Balinsky, had come across something somewhere in Scandinavia. Well, he did not, but a friend of his did and showed him a picture of what they unearthed. He didn't know what it was, other than something Norse. He wanted to show it to Claire as she is just getting back into the archeological world after nearly three decades being out of it.

It was another transporting Obelisk. This one like the one that took Daniel, Sam and a native to what they called Thor's Hall. The impact of it wasn't lost on anyone. This one was on Earth.

Dr. Cameron Balinsky was rather surprised that the picture was of something significant. When told it was alien technology his eyes about popped out of his head. From there it was time to start talking to fellow colleges, sadly not Daniel's. While we know he was right, to the academic world, he is still seen as a bit of a loon for believing that the pyramids were landing platforms for aliens.

Oddly the trail leads to one of Sam's old professors, Victor Bergman. It seems whoever made the discovery, for some reason went to his former university professor sometime afterwards. Theories were thrown out about why Professor Bergman was approached and went from the fact he was conversant with most of the scientific disciplines, and is something of a philosopher, to trusting only him which suggests someone was feeling paranoid about their discovery.

Victor Bergman's name did sound familiar to me, though it took me awhile to place it. Jack did not help with his prompts of 'and', 'sure', 'and he is...', well not that I'm going to admit to him at least. Helena had spoken of him. He was good friends with her husband, Colonel John Koenig. I had to smile as both Jack and Daniel groaned, remembering the spacesuit training he had put those two, well all of SG-1 through.

It turns out that Claire went to college with Victor. They weren't close friends, but one gets to know fellow doctorate candidates when attending the same university, if you're of sufficient caliber. Once she started traveling to digs, she fell out of touch with university friends. Now after more years than I care to admit, she might just have a chance to meet him again. It truly is a small world.

However, General Hammond did not want to send Claire off with this. There were a number of translations projects going on that was already stretching her, Daniel and the others pretty thin. However, this was too important to pass up, so John was elected to go. Makes sense as John is a close friend. He won't have to remind Victor of anything, just pick up where they left off a year ago. I think Helena said it was a year since John had seen Victor. This was about when John went back to NASA having left IASA.

Not so long after that, he commanded the crew that flew up in the shuttle Endeavor to rescue Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Bra'tac and then wanted part of what those four were involved with. I guess the two death gliders were a hint that something bigger than any known space program was going on.

John kept us posted, sometimes calling Daniel, sometimes Claire. I was surprised when he called me once. He wanted to know if he could trouble me with what Goa'uld I knew, not that I corrected him by saying Jaffa. It isn't, but I like to think of it as Jaffa. More and more of us wanted to know -why- he was asking these questions about what we thought was just an Asgard artifact. I suppose enough people asked, or someone went right to the General.

It wasn't long after that than General Hammond sent Daniel off to England of all places. He was to talk to John and help him out, with many of us dying to know why. I do know Jack was not happy about having Daniel out in the world by himself. You would think Daniel wasn't a grown man by the way Jack was acting. I think Claire actually mentioned something, which I suspect was to cover her own worries. If it wasn't for the friendship between Jack and Daniel I might have been convinced that Jack was overtly worrying to distract Claire from doing so. But I know better.

Daniel called back shortly after he arrived with news. Big news. The Obelisk is a transporter and it took him, John and Victor to the moon. From what he says, Victor and a few of his friends have been back and forth since the discovery and have been studying what they found up there. Besides air and apparently some artificial gravity, they found quite a lot to warrant study.

Yet that wasn't the biggest news, I should say his biggest news. Reactions on base vary as to how big they thought it was. Once Jack heard what it was, he knew what excited Daniel so much. He found another 'Meaning of Life' thing up there, more alien languages, and more gate addresses.

He also found a Ring Transporter that he mentioned almost as an afterthought. Neither Victor, nor any of his friends even knew what it was and thought it might be ceremonial or decorative. Jack was relieved Daniel was too caught up with the 'Meaning of Life' display to think about finding out where it transported too. From what I understood from Sam, she didn't think the rings had the range to go Earth-to-Moon, or I guess I should write, Moon-to-Earth.

He had found a gate address with the Obelisk, which surprised everyone. No-one thought the transporter had that kind of range, and it didn't seem like a communicator, though if the General was willing to send Sam, he'd appreciate it.

I know Jack, and he wanted to 'saddle up' and take Sam and Teal'c with him to England and the Obelisk. I know I would want to go if it was possible. To go to the moon...that's magical, not that going to other worlds isn't, but when we were growing up (and I really never thought I would ever use that term) watching the Apollo missions, going to the moon was something you dreamed about. Now Jack actually gets to go. I envy him, I'm happy for him, and can't wait for him to get back and tell me all about it. He -better- bring me a moon rock.

Okay, just joking.

Well, sort of. I noticed that Walter and Dan were supervising the packing of spacesuits to go along with the team to England. I wonder what the cover story will be. More Ed's line of work I suppose. From what John has said, Victor hasn't told his government about the Obelisk, or the moon base for reasons he so far hasn't volunteered other than mentioning one word that we haven't found out what it means yet.

Torchwood. No-one on base seems to know what that means, and Jack is hoping to find out more after he gets there. I did notice the word put a bee in Ezra's bonnet. He's going to look into it, at least until SG-7 goes off world again.

Nearly a day after the team arrived in England, and they have been up to the moon, when the gate had an unscheduled incoming wormhole. The iris was well in place when Jack's voice came over the radio with a new surprise as it turns out the alien outpost up there has a Stargate. Nor were the surprises ending, Teal'c had one.

Teal'c solved a minor mystery that was bugging people here and at the NID, not that I worry about their satisfaction with anything thankyouverymuch. Apophis and Klorel obviously escaped the exploding Goa'uld ships months ago. Now we know how. They ringed to the moon, and then walked through vacuum to where in another part of the outpost, a Stargate was located. Teal'c is quite the tracker to recognize the kind of boots a Goa'uld would make as oppose to Jaffa, and how long ago.

It does mean that SG-1 can return to the SGC via the gate instead of flying back on plane. That worries General Hammond quite a bit after the incident with the other gate at Area 51. And yet, the possibility of other alien contact, possible allies, that is good news. Daniel is filming like crazy the other addresses, the Meaning of Life, as well as the rest of the outpost. Possibly an entire base in the Tsiolkovskiy crater. A moonquake, or impact, possibly deliberate damage was done to the outpost.

John mentioned that Victor had some ideas with building a base around the outpost in way of suggesting the SGC support the project. From what I have heard the General is going to back the idea and John is going to be heading to the White House to talk to the President about going back to the Moon.

Author's note; this chapter turned out longer than intended as it is mostly a set up chapter for things in the future. I also wanted to address a point that always bothered me since I first saw the episode "The Serpent's Lair" when it originally aired, and that was where did Apophis and Klorel ring to? If it had been to Earth, then how did they get off the planet and back to their respective planets? So this let me address it in context of this story.


	30. Chapter 30

A Matter of Time

Sara's Diary

Jack and I are a bit uncomfortable around each other lately. So it was easy to focus on Major Henry Boyd heading off with SG-10 to P3W-451. It was Henry's first command, and SG-10 was a good group from what I've heard. It was easy enough to talk about SG-10, which was safe ground. Jack had recommended Henry for the command, so that was okay. What I talked to him about during the whole 'Ancient download' thing was not for the moment.

It wasn't that he felt it was wrong, or I did. I think, even with the renewed hope in mankind in general, he wanted to bring it up and not have me do so. Jack's a proud man, and he also doesn't like to feel like he's being pressured into anything. I'd like to think that getting remarried isn't pressure, but it is a big deal. It's a big step. I thought we were ready for it, and I still think that way.

I probably should have stuck with my hinting and not be so direct.

Talking about Daniel was also safe ground for us, and Jack did need to get the worry off his chest. Daniel was off with SG-6 to PX3-808 on some dig they found. I didn't know Major Thacher, and so this gave us more to talk about as Jack reassured me, and later Claire as she joined us for lunch, that Daniel was in safe hands. SG-6 would look after him, Jack did make sure of that. Apparently Jack had a talk with Richard, as in Major Richard Thacher, before they went off world.

Claire mentioned that Daniel wouldn't like that, seeing it as overprotective, but as far as she was concerned, she thanked Jack for the talk. From what she's both heard and read about her son, Daniel has a penchant for getting into trouble. So this will be 'our little secret' that ended any further comments coming from her on the matter.

Of course there was always tomorrow. Daniel had only just left a day or so ago.

Jack was called away to the control room, so I went with Claire back to her office. With Drey'auc off with Teal'c, and I had to smile at her trying out the 'Tau'ri' custom of a 'Pic-nic' top side. There was no-way they were going to be allowed off base, not without an escort. But on the mountain was allowed. They would likely be watched, but in general, no-one on base had that much animosity against these two particular Jaffa, and Jack would have hand-picked the watchers in any case. They'd get their picnic with all the fixings Drey'auc had worked on during SG-1's last mission off world.

It wasn't long before one irritated Drey'auc marched into my office and not for the language lessons with Claire. Teal'c heard there was a problem in the gateroom and so he was off to show his support. If they were a human couple, I'd say Teal'c was in the doghouse. Not that I'd mention that because I would have to follow up with an explanation of what a doghouse is, or why Teal'c would be allowed off base to one. To Claire's amusement, and my relief, they went off on a Klingon language lesson. Apparently it made Drey'auc feel better as it was like swearing, but more satisfying. I couldn't understand a word they were saying, and was a bit amazed that Claire even bothered to learn the language.

Of course, languages are a love of her's and Daniel's so maybe it's not such a mystery. For all I knew Daniel learned Klingon as well.

Next I knew Teal'c was in the infirmary along with Sgt. Dan Siler, and Drey'auc is no-longer angry with her husband. Not until he heals anyway. With Dan, it seems like he's getting as hurt as much as any of the team in SG-1. I wonder if he's considered an honorary member?

If that wasn't all, suddenly I find Frank back in our lives. I can't say I was any happier to see Frank Cromwell than Jack had been. Jack went through hell in an Iraq prison being left behind by him. Charlie and I didn't know if we would ever see Jack again or not. Frank thought bringing the news personally would help with the pain, maybe forgiveness from me. I couldn't. All I could see is the man who left mine for dead, who deprived our little boy of his father. Later when Jack showed up, and Frank's name came up, all I could think of was my husband's pain from prison, and the months of his life lost.

So Colonel Frank Cromwell has come to our rescue? I didn't believe him any more than Jack did. However, when General Hammond returned, not that I knew he was gone, we found out he had been to Washington DC and back in the little time he was missing. From our point of view. That was when I knew we were in trouble. Not just SG-10 and possibly the whole planet. Right then I was finding out about the gate still open, the likely fate of SG-10, poor Henry and a black hole as well as the General's orders. Evacuation with two volunteers to set the base's self destruct.

Of course Jack was one, and neither of us was thrilled to see Frank was the other. I made sure to stop by him on my way out, and I hissed that Jack better be with him when they escaped. He better be, or Frank better not be coming out at all. I suppose I should have regretted what I said, all things considered. Jack did make it, Frank didn't, but I doubt that even if I knew what was going to happen, I'd say anything different. Frank costed Jack four months of life, and at the time I thought Jack was dead. KIA with no body to even mourn over.

Jack did make it, Frank didn't. Whatever Sam thought up involving a nuke, did the trick when the boys from Washington's plan would have likely failed. Likely? I'd say it would have because Sam thinks it would have. I'd take her word over a platoon of experts, and I'm glad the General did too.

Now 'making it' did not mean without injury. He was in the infirmary and Janet's care by the time I made it bedside. He wasn't awake, and so I pulled up 'my seat' as Janet sometimes teased me about and waited. I don't remember how long it was before Daniel and Claire showed up afterwards. Daniel taking 'Jack's chair' where Jack would wait besides Daniel's bed. Claire was raised an eyebrow that promised she was going to seek the story about that later. I'm not sure which will weigh more for her, touched that Jack would stay so long and often by Daniel's bed when he's hurt, or that her son has been in an infirmary bed enough times so that Jack has a usual chair...or for that fact, Daniel a 'usual' bed.

While we waited for Jack to wake up, Daniel told me of his time, and I still have a bit of a hard time wrapping my head around this, two weeks that he was off world with SG-6. He told of us his initial attempts to dial Earth, the theories, the jokes about 'busy signal', or 'call waiting', and how eventually SG-6 decided to head to where SG-4 were. Both to see if the Stargate still worked, and if they had heard anything from us. At the time he didn't think it was anything ominous when he couldn't get SG-10, the other team he thought to contact.

Claire and I were glad to hear our boys banter again, however weakly on Jack's part. I was glad he was up to bantering, and when he fell back to sleep, it was only because of fatigue.

Drey'auc's Day

Raine Lone Tree has been of help with me again. Last time my Teal'c was off world, Sara drove me over to her home and I was able to do battle again with the Tau'ri kit-chen. This time most of my efforts were to learn to master the 'stove-top' with several meals I knew how to cook over an open flame. Yet the fire from a stove is not the same as the open flames the Goa'uld allow us to cook with. They are even and steady, yet small and difficult to gauge how hot they are in terms I know would work.

Sara gratefully helped cleaned up the first few tries to make Teal'c the meal I wished to take him on what I have seen in the movies as a 'pic-nic'. Fortunately the oven was something I had learned previously, and though my choices with its use are limited, I still know it better than the stove-top.

It only took me twice to get the smell of baking bread right. Coming out warm and ready and not blacken and burned. With the stove-top it is well into the night, and Doctor Jackson's return from the stronghold, when I finally have several other dishes for Teal'c ready. Neither Nathan Jackson, nor Raine Lone Tree minds my use of her kit-chen. They decide to 'order out' a meal for the four of us where I get the first try at another Tau'ri way of eating food, the 'chop sticks'.

I note that the women of this world often have implements of armaments that have another function. Like high heels and now what they eat with. Except for the spoon, it appears any eating utensil of the Tau'ri may be used as a weapon.

Sara helped me shop for the right pic-nic basket, and red and white blanket that by custom a couple lies out to eat upon. I am unsure if we should have wine and the bucket that goes with it this time. I don't know it well enough to try with the foods I have cooked, so that waits until the next time we try this.

And there -will- be a next time, as this one was interrupted by something happening down in the room with the Chappa'ai. I suppose Teal'c thought it might be a Goa'uld attempt at sabotaging the Chappa'ai of the Tau'ri, which is an excuse enough for cutting our time short. Not a good excuse, but one I will allow for now.

I am not happy about this however.

I did find that speaking Klingon in anger is quite like I have seen soldiers do with what Sara calls swearing. It seems its own language, and that was what gave me the idea with Klingon. The way it forms on the tongue is harsh and right now I want to use harsh language. Claire Jackson indulges me and we share some time to get let me 'vent' as Sara puts it.

All of which vanishes in light of Teal'c's injury. Severe as a battle injury and we both assure the others his symbiote will help him, though to my eye I know it will take time. It is tempting to ask Captain Carter to use the healing device on him and Sergeant Siler, but she is reluctant and does not feel she could reliably control it. Which is regrettable as this might be one of the times it would be used for a Jaffa or prized human by their Goa'uld masters. Sergeant Siler would rate as a Lo'tar, I am sure of it.

This heralds our hasty departure from the Stronghold. O'Neill and a warrior, who has lost his trust, will remain to set the stronghold to self-destruct. I find it difficult to believe this is not a Goa'uld plot to destroy this world with what I am able to understand. Just as I find it challenging to consider more time passes away from the affected Chappa'ai than near it. But O'Neill confirms this as it has been minutes to him, while both Sergeant Silar and my husband have had time to recover.

I go with them to help, as Jaffa muscles are stronger than Tau'ri and I will not let Teal'c go without me. Not if this may well be our end if Captain Carter's solution does not work. Like others have doubted O'Neill I find myself regretting doubts of Captain Carter's plan. It works, leaving Sergeant Silar, Teal'c and I pulling with all of our might to keep the Chappa'ai from snatching O'Neill from us as it did Colonel Cromwell.

Once the disaster is averted, and Tau'ri return to claim their stronghold once more, General Hammond immediately tries to raise the world Daniel Jackson was on without success. I volunteer to go on the rescue team, as does Teal'c of course and Captain Carter. It is then I tell of my promise to Sha're to look after Daniel Jackson, as General Hammond will not let me go without knowing why beyond friendship. I am not on a SG team after all. I am 'but' Teal'c's wife. As well as I handled myself before, there is a method to the way the Tau'ri operate that he feels obliged to follow. He bends it for my sake this time.

It all ends up not needed as Daniel Jackson and the rest of SG-6 are found with SG-4 on P3X-416. The two teams had decided to join up when neither could reach the stronghold. They knew they couldn't reach SG-7 who were out following a lead about where the four Tau'ri who used the second Chappa'ai may be. Though they did consider trying to find them if they had not heard back from anyone at the stronghold in a few more weeks. As it is, two weeks had passed since Teal'c and I went up to have our pic-nic.

One look at him and it is like he knows my thought. Inclining his head, he acquiesced that it will not be two weeks before we try out pic-nic once more.

Sha're's story

Inwardly I rejoice. Though I must keep it very quiet for my demon is extra sensitive to my sudden burst of delights. Messages from worlds my demon and her lord once held come in nearly daily. They are losing, and it is but a matter of time before the forces of Sokar take them away from the demons who stole my life and my brother's from me. Who stole my Dan'yel from me.

Anubis quietly snaps at Apophis' flanks. Anubis headed Jaffa has been even seen sometimes among Sokar's forces, lending weight that there must be an alliance against Apophis. Heru-ur does not appear directly allied with Sokar, however, Anubis headed Jaffa are seen in the ranks of Heru-ur Jaffa and their Horus headed elite troops. From what my brother's demon's spies have determined, Anubis is not actually taking over territories so much as he is lending his Jaffa to both Sokar and Heru-ur.

My demon weeps as news of more worlds reach her, showing her lord's forces falling before the other demons. The loss of power, the loss of her pleasures, the way of life she had experienced since her first host, are all going away. All taken away as she had my life.

I want to let my soul soar with delight, but I too find reason to weep with my demon when word of Klorel's disappearance reaches our ears. Was my brother killed, or did the demon simply go into hiding? A fleet my demon's lord entrusted to his care has vanished with him. Not showing up at a decisive battle. It could be that it was met elsewhere and destroyed. It could also mean that demon has fled. It now tears at me to not know, and I find how callous my demon is to her supposed spawn as she dismisses his loss and only worries that he may make a deal to save his life at the cost of either her or her lord's.

Nor is Klorel alone with his willingness to save his own life, and is willing to abandon her lord to do so. I do not know why the demon Hathor raises such ire within me, but I do know somehow it is different than what my demon feels for this one. They both do not trust each other, and only talk of alliance on the grounds each of them have known the loss of power and will to save one's life. That perhaps together they may build back up power to serve their ends and not a pharaoh's.

Proof that she has the resources worth listening to, she comes with Horus and Anubis guards, asking only in exchange for sanctuary, to hide from Sokar and the others, which my demon grants her Serpent guards to use as her own. It is a deal my demon considers, and I feel it is but another matter of time before she agrees to it to save her life. A deal she will not share with her lord and is willing to leave him to Sokar who now closes in upon him.

I weep, I rejoice. My demon is losing her lord. She knows nothing of love as she has confessed to him. It is a fact I almost taunt her with, save I know the consequence of such rebellion within her. Pain. I must not invite that now. When she is weak, when this hated demon Hathor betrays her, when her lord is indeed dead by Sokar's hand, then I will rejoice. For now I weep for we are going into hiding. Making it more difficult for my Dan'yel to find me, to rescue me as I know he will. He told me to be strong and I will be.

Author's notes; the details of Daniel's time offworld with SG-6 may be read in the fanfic story "Busy Signal" by Seanchaidh where I got the team members of SG-6.


	31. Interlude Never Lost in Space

Interlude Never Lost in Space

Guy and Sam have been poring over the report of SG-5's recent mission. From what little I can understand of what they're saying, it seems there maybe a way to save SG-10 after all. SG-5 had recently visited an address listed among those found on the Moon. It was actually a close address to, relative to the other Stargates. Sam told me it was on Epsilon III, and they guys kept wanting to name the planet Krell, since it has an installation that resembled the one in the movie, 'Forbidden Planet'.

Anyway, this 'Great Machine', and that's what the natives call it too, might be able to solve the time dilation problem that is trapping SG-10, and would doom any world that the gate would open up to. First Guy needed to put several request for recruits to help him and Sam with the physics of it, before they talk to the people who attend the Great Machine.

Sam was fairly excited with the suggestions Guy made. She was talking rapidly when Drey'auc and I caught up with her at lunch. I hadn't heard of any of the names, but I'm not a physicist nor were they working on anything I had been cleared to know when they were working on them. Closed projects, so Sam could talk about them and we could tell she wanted to.

We politely listened to her tell us about two from a Project Tic-Toc, Dr. Doug Phillips and Dr. Tony Newman and a Dr. Samuel Beckett from the closed Project Quantum Leap. Drey'auc would have no reason to know them, and they are waaaaay over my head with what they had been doing, but Guy and Sam thought they would be perfect for this try.

General Hammond took it a step further after talking with them, Guy and Sam.

Finally Guy gets an SG team, and instead of being on it, Lt. Col. Jonathan Guy Robinson will be commanding it. But it won't all be brainpower with Doctors Phillips, Newman and Beckett. The West and Walker show of Major Don West and Captain Jeb Walker will make sure the 'brain boys' get back all right.

Then again, maybe not.

Will had gone with them, something about multiple UAVs to scout out the Great Machine (yep, it's that big, several miles in fact). I knew I wouldn't get the full story from Maureen or Guy for that matter. Judy knew as much as I did, but Dr. Beckett seemed approachable enough and he something about the Great Machine shining a light on Will. He then collapsed, yet before anyone of SG-8 got to him, he was up again and talking to a person who was all hooked up -in- the Great Machine. Varn it turned out to be his name.

Varn and Will talked and started to ask for different parts. I wasn't in the gate room when SG-8 dialed in and radioed their requisition. Dan loaded up several FREDs and sent them through the gate to the team. Apparently Will was acting like Jack did after the Ancient knowledge download, and so the guys there just let him build, while Guy apparently kept demanding if Will was in any danger. He knew about Jack's close brush with death from the knowledge increase. Varn couldn't explain why the machine chose Will, just that it did. Apparently Varn is not sure what the machine is, and all it was intended to do. It was here long before he was, or the others who tend to it. Jeb says they didn't look like the same species.

What Will built was an eight foot tall robot. One that could talk, thinks, and apparently could help us with SG-10. It's really hard to describe and yes, Will and SG-8 brought it back with them. It has a bulbous body with the head built into the chest tubular upper arms, huge disc-like forearms that remind me of Popeye the sailor man and large hands with three flexible claw like fingers. It has a lower half that has two smaller arms, a screen of sorts, like a display screen and rolls like a MALP. Actually has treads like one. I guess that is what Will was approximating with it. The boys nicknamed it 'Robby' after the robot in the movie.

Why they needed Robby, or Rob as Will sometimes calls him, yes present tense, Robby survived the insane plan SG-8 and Sam came up with. Unfortunately it was a plan that didn't work.

Not that anyone really should be reading this, but you'll have to excuse the lack of the physics when I try to explain this. Doug tried it to explain to this to me as Sam, Samuel and Tony were busy with the implications to slow down enough for Miss (yes, I'm not into Ms. yet, and working to get back to being a Mrs.) Laymen here.

'The Plan' was to first locate another black hole near another Stargate, this is where the Great Machine came in as it either had a map, or some great telescope system to spot it. Once located Rob went there and performed a variation of what Jack and Frank did to the gate to here to divert it away. Then Rob tried to dial PX3-808 eventually. He, and Jack frowns when I refer to the robot as a 'he' instead of 'it', Jack never could get over that, including his one robot double, anyway Robby tried multiple times dialing, even given the time dilation he was experiencing. It just wouldn't connect.

Will thought, or told the others, that he thought it was a safety feature of the Stargate network. It possibly 'learned' from the connection between that gate and Earth's. Had it worked, it would have 'balanced' the gravity effects so that SG-10 could move from the one to the other eventually. They would not be torn apart by the black hole, with the downside that they wouldn't be back in our life time. It would have taken decades to get to redial a safe planet, the location of which the Great Machine had already downloaded to Robby.

If it had worked, but it didn't.

With the plan failing, the Great Machine did its spotlight thing on Will, who collapsed and didn't get back up. Varn said that their part of this was over, and they should leave. 'They' meaning also Robby who somehow survived the black hole on the target world. Since the Stargate wasn't dialing out, this was one of those mysteries not immediately attended to as they rushed Will back through the gate. All Doug remembered was Varn's cryptic remark about 'Ascension' and 'Descending'.

Robby remains under guard, making many nervous as he looks earth built, but what we've been able to see, he's very advance to what we could make. They'd love to take him apart, but he's not cooperating with that idea. He will talk, discuss, and even let limited study of himself, but 'No disassemble'. Yep, some are saying 'Number five is alive'.

Actually Robby referenced that at one point. We -think- he's surfing the web while he's waiting for Will to recover.

Airmen William Robinson did recover to the relief of parents, Judy, JD, Vin, the rest of SG-8, General Hammond and it felt like the rest of the base, possibly because Robby was also waiting. Some were worried what Rob might do if Will didn't recover. Sergeant Dan Siler seemed particularly relieved and not because he was concerned with what Robby would do.

Robby actually talked with Dan as oppose to the NID people who came by to walk away empty handed. He wasn't budging from the SGC unless Will told him to, and the orders haven't come down (yet) for that to happen. I think Jack would be happy to see Rob go, but the rest of SG-1 get along well enough with him.

Rob knows every language Daniel does, listening to them is something only Claire could follow. He can keep up with Sam's theories, and she's been found bouncing ideas off of him lately, while both Teal'c and Drey'auc he's talked to in Jaffa. From what I've picked up, he's asking how it has been like to live with the Tau'ri. Rob and I've had a few chats, mostly when Jack's away.

Robby says he understands. From what he's found surfing the net its a very old meme, and he had to explain that one to me, that somewhere in our entertainment any robot that can talk typically turns on the protagonist somewhere in the story. He noted the exceptions like Data in Star Trek and his namesake from Forbidden Planet, so it Jack's reaction is rather typical. I had to laugh, that is probably the only time one could call Jack O'Neill 'typical'.

Now what Janet noticed with Will was almost identical to what Jack went through. The same kind of rise in intelligence, greater percentage of brain used…in essence, making him a super-genius. Once done, the Great Machine did a wipe like the Asgard did. Tony thinks that because the plan needed an expendable robot, and Will had the most knowledge of robotics, his work with UAVs and MALPs, that the Great Machine chose him to 'upgrade' his ability and knowledge to let him build Robby. He would be their version of a MALP.

Samuel thinks that Robby's 'self-awareness' came during the time he was on the planet with the black hole. Time dilation giving him time to 'evolve' in away. He admits that's going out on a limb and doesn't explain his getting off that world, or what ascension or descending meant, but it's a theory Robby doesn't deny.

Rob did say to me once, he wished the plan had worked, that it would have saved SG-10. Even if it meant he might not have survived. I know he's not alone wishing that. As wild as the plan was, it would have been wonderful if both SG-10 and Robby survived. Now General Hammond will have to declare them KIA instead of maybe MIA or if the plan had worked, lost in space.

Author's note; started out to introduce SG-8, and for those of you who may not have picked up the obscure references of this technically cameo crossover, Doug Phillips, Dr. Tony Newman and Project Tic-Toc are from an old television series called Time Tunnel and Dr. Samuel Beckett of Project Quantum Leap is from the television show Quantum Leap. For Robby, the 'prop' I imagine him looking like is the Robot from the Lost in Space movie, the first 8-foot giant, not the version that ended up in the latter half of the film.

I may revise this chapter one day after reading Sally Malcolm's "A Matter of Honor" and "The Cost of Honor", which detail SG-1's attempts to save SG-10 from the planet.


	32. Chapter 32

Holiday

This is a good thing, I remember thinking, when SG-1 came back this time. Yes, they still needed Janet immediately upon exiting, but for once, it wasn't for any of them. Teal'c was carrying an old man, that I presume is human, though all I know he could have been Jaffa. It wasn't Goa'uld as Jack wouldn't be so relaxed, and not ready to shoot the man should he even twitch.

Not to say that none of them needed Janet's gentle ministrations. Daniel was shocked by something he touched, and was out of it from the charge. Claire was likely going to have a long talk about touching things he didn't know about after she's done showing sympathy for her son.

When I did see her next, she had an odd look on her face. She confessed if she didn't know any better, she'd say that Daniel wasn't acting himself right now. I'm as guilty as she is dismissing it to the shock. How many of us have been jolted in that way? It would probably be unusual if Daniel acted as if nothing was wrong at all.

It didn't take long to convince everyone that the old man was really Daniel. Not as long as I would have thought. Then again, we are talking the strangeness that goes on as a matter of course here at the SGC. Still, I keep thinking that if Claire hadn't been there Daniel would have had to do quite a bit of fast talking to get people to believe him. From what Jack told me of their visit to P3W-924, the 'old fella' as Jack called him, kept referring to himself as Daniel, so the initial skepticism was understandable.

Poor Daniel. I remember Jack telling me about P3X-8596, I mean Argos. That's a bad sign. I'm now using designations instead of proper names. I swore to myself I wouldn't do that, go that far. Oh well, I suppose one can't be proud of remembering the official designations, and then ashamed too. Anyway, Jack was aged almost as suddenly as Daniel now found himself. Though really, Jack said it was in increments, and instead of going out young, waking up old. Still, Jack comes the closest to knowing how Daniel must feel right now.

Well the boys and Sam just came back and I really did try not to giggle at the results. Now Jack knows more about how Daniel feels than I think he cares to. In fact, he knows how Teal'c feels normally. I know I really shouldn't be thinking of Jack with Teal'c's muscles, it feels downright unfaithful. I found later is was real easy to forget about that as 'Jack', well Teal'c in Jack's body, was standing awfully close to Drey'auc. I know it's not Jack, but it's hard to keep certain thoughts out of my mind.

Emotionally, this is kind of like a roller coaster ride. One moment I'm mad at this Ma'chello for doing this to Daniel and inadvertently to Jack and Teal'c, then next trying not to laugh as Teal'c just treats Jack's body as his own, to worried as Jack is starting to freak a little feeling Junior inside of him, and concern as Claire is trying too hard to work on the computer, or whatever it is that Sam brought back.

We hope that may contain the key to figuring out how to reverse the switches, and Judy was called in to go back out with SG-8 to Ma'chello's planet. Sam said they found a life support system of some kind, which was keeping Ma'chello alive all these years. From what Teal'c says, he should have died of old age by now as he's not Goa'uld or Jaffa, but human.

Well, Judy will be going out well guarded as her father is going out with her. SG-8 has been assigned the task to go back and look over Ma'chello's inventions, while Judy sees if she can get life support Ma'chello used working again for Daniel. Just in case we don't figure this out in time.

Most of Janet's med team has arrived by the time I've seen Judy and SG-8 off. Helena can't make it right now, she's off at Area 51 while her John is off, and I can't believe I'm writing this, on the moon. It's going to take a while to organize the new command the USAF, and SGC specifically, just took over from the Brits. Not sure what Janet's team can do as Daniel's suffering from old age. A fact that does not escape Claire one bit.

Once her son goes to sleep, Claire dives into trying to translate what Sam brought back. Sometimes when he's awake and Janet says it's alright, he helps out, but she's taking the lion's share of this.

Checking in on Jack, I overhear no progress so far. Sam is trying all sorts of combinations of touching Ma'chello's machine with no change at all. Jack is still in Teal'c's body, and Teal'c in Jack's. Then something happened, and before I know it, Teal'c and Drey'auc are trying to coach Jack through Kel no'reem. From what I heard Jack say, he'd never heard of it. Makes sense in hindsight. No reason for me to bring it up, Daniel wouldn't have, nor Teal'c or Drey'auc.

Claire and Daniel narrowed down the language to a mixture of ancient Latin and Greek, but Daniel thinks it's useless as it turns out that Ma'chello encrypted his notes in code. Bottom line, we need Ma'chello. We have to find him. At least Claire is keeping Daniel calm, I've overheard Janet and Raine talk about blood pressure and how Daniel could injure himself if he stresses out too much.

Jack eventually did the meditation thing right, so now I have to worry about what Drey'auc and Teal'c are up to. Fortunately not off by themselves, as Teal'c doesn't seem to have any inhibitions with Jack's body. In fact, Jack had to stop Teal'c from shaving his head. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have laughed, which earned an 'oh please' glare from Jack, but it was funny his trying to talk Teal'c out of it. I was curious why Teal'c was so insistent, and why Drey'auc also seemed invested with the thought.

It seems that Jaffa men shave their heads when they get married. It's their version of a wedding ring. This time I did succeed with not laughing or giggling. Thinking back to some of our customs and oddities, like chop sticks or high heels, I guess we have our strange ones too. I have to wonder if in their room do those two laugh when we're not looking.

With a promise to not touch 'his' head, Jack, well Teal'c, is off to talk to General Hammond. I'm guessing to see what progress there is with finding 'Daniel'. He comes back grumpy, which means no progress, but did mutter something about Chris better hurry up. I guess that means SG-7 is trying to track down Ma'chello.

Ezra P. Standish comes to the rescue again, finding Daniel's credit cards used at a local café. He also convinces Chris and General Hammond he might be the right man to convince Ma'chello to come along without making a scene. Josiah, Vin and JD are on his side with that one, and really, Chris, Buck and Nathan can take down 'Daniel' if he actually tries to run. For that matter, I'd like to see him try and out run Vin. That's not going to happen.

More good news as SG-8 dialed and radioed in. Judy was able to figure out the life support. It's a just in case, but good to have in case 'Daniel' isn't too cooperative in giving back the body he stole. Janet is going to get Daniel ready to move, but otherwise we're going to hope that we can convince Ma'chello to undo what he's done. I'm sure Jack and Teal'c would love that too, I know I would. Teal'c is all ready to go off with Drey'auc and the trouble is, he's still in Jack's body. I'm not sure if he's just teasing Jack either. I still think Teal'c has a quiet sense of humor he's not letting anyone but Drey'auc in on.

It isn't long before 'Daniel' is brought back to base, without police involvement it seems. Ezra talked the man into giving himself up, and separating him amicably from a guy named Fred. Vin asks what 'street people' mean and all heads turned to me to explain.

What am I, den mother to aliens?

Okay, in Vin's case, yes. But Josiah is right there too. I don't see them turning to him to explain the strange ways of the people of Earth.

I listen to Claire demand this Ma'chello give her son back to her. Out of all of the reasoning, talks, admissions that Daniel is a casualty of war, it seems that Ma'chello was clearly shaken by Claire's demand, then tearful plea for her son's life back. His voice sounds so regretful that he can't, not won't, but can't.

Sam however, comes up with the answer just from listening to Ma'chello. So starts what she calls a kind of musical chairs with bodies. From what I understand, Ma'chello's device can only switch a person once, and not back to their original body. Sam's solution is to switch people around until they are back to their own bodies. It works and Daniel is returned to us.

Sadly, I guess, Ma'chello will be leaving us in the way all of us hope to die, of old age.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

We both find it hard to obtain Kel no'reem tonight. After welcoming my husband back into his body properly, we find ourselves laughing in the aftermath. The look on O'Neill's face when Teal'c talked of shaving his head, or Sara's when it seemed like Teal'c and I may 'sneak away' for some time to ourselves was truly hilarious in a situation that would not normally be so. It was not so for Doctor Jackson, but thanks again to the Komalento and Claire Jackson, words won the battle for Doctor Jackson's body, also my husband's and O'Neill's.

I do not recall which one of us opened an eye to look at the other, only to spot each other with one eye open. When we spotted each other it was a mild race to see which of us will start to tremble first with laughter, then collapse onto the floor with mirth as we recall our Tau'ri friend's faces.

After the last bout of laughter, I lie within the crook of my husband's arm, and ask him to tell me of the time he went off with O'Neill to Chris Larabee's ranch. He had brought back something called a 'cowboy hat' that I thought looked most agreeable on him. Buck Wilmington had talked about a 'Western night' the next time we have a movie night at either Sara's or O'Neill's homes. He talked of riding horses fascinated me, and I find myself wondering what it would be like. Some Jaffa women do know how as needed back home, however I have never been among those deemed of need to know how. With the possibilities the Tau'ri offers, I wonder about visiting a ranch. Perhaps I shall ask Chris Larabee later, or Sara.

He finishes his tale, and I find myself rolling over to meet my lips with his to perhaps thank him for his story or just being my husband. It is a while later that we attempt Kel no'reem and this time we meet with success.

Sha're's story

My demon is fleeing her lord. Sokar's forces have all but defeated his own, with many of his and Klorel's Jaffa now filling is own ranks. Some Serpent guards now go with my demon, others that were once her's go to serve the demon Hathor. We flee, not even with a fleet anymore. Sokar saw to that, and if he did not, Hathor would extract any Ha'tak from her in payment for her life and some semblance of power.

I know even now, my demon plans on revenge, though is not foolish enough to strike out at her benefactor just yet. She will bide her time as I do mine. Both of us wait for different circumstances to favor us. For now we hide. I from my demon, she must not realize how strong I am less she tries to crush me again, and Amonet from Sokar. It is easier for me to wait than my demon. Easier than it has been since this nightmare began. You see, I know the truth and it comforts me.

My Dan'yel will come for me, her Apophis will never come for her. He flees to save himself, not sparing even a word for his so-called beloved Amonet.

I will wait, Dan'yel. You will save me.


	33. Interlude Vacation

Vacation

Sara's Diary

I'm still not sure why Cassie thought it should have been a surprise. Probably something teenagery thing I'm missing here. However, I think I acted pleasantly surprised when she revealed that -she- was going to the convention as Dr. Crusher (long red hair she mentioned) and her mother would go as Captain Janeway. I haven't watched much of that show, it didn't grab Jack either so we're rather on the ignorant side about the characters there. I did know who Captain Janeway was, I didn't know who Seven of Nine was, but once I saw what Zoe was wearing, I can see why her dad was less than pleased about the choice.

Sighing and with much eye rolling, I assured Jack I would be careful driving the extra large van we rented to take us to the convention. I reminded him I drive a truck and use to help out my father-the-mechanic, driving tow trucks sometimes. I think he's still reeling from the latest driving lesson with Drey'auc. I told him not to come, but the almighty test pilot was gripping the seat as Drey'auc practiced spinning the car nearly in place. She said she's seen it on several television shows before and wanted to try it out.

The guys saw us off at the Raine's place. Nathan use to his wife off to one costuming event or another. Sometimes he'd join her, like Ren faire. They were quite a group seeing us off, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Nathan, I have to wonder if they felt left out. Though with three teenagers with us, maybe they didn't after all. I will say, noticing how Alley and Cassie took to Drey'auc, she was a hit even before we arrived at the convention hotel.

Drey'auc's day

I can Teal'c wanted to come with us, but unlike O'Neill he won't say anything. The Tau'ri do not seem to have many functions that separate men and women as we do, but they have enough that the line between both are not drawn in any traditional sense. For instance, Nathan Jackson can cook. He does not do so often, I had only observed him when Raine Lone Tree worked upon garments for me. He wish to 'give her time to work' which is a strange concept that I feel is solely Tau'ri. Not even the humans under the Goa'uld have men who cook unless that is all they do.

It is good to feel the acceptance among the women of the Tau'ri. Not just Captain Carter, whom I am to call 'Tasha Yar' when we get to the ceremonial grounds, but also Alley, Cassandra Frasier, and Zoe Carter. Though on the ceremonial grounds I will call them Major Kira, Doctor Crusher and Seven of Nine. Their attention fills the spot somewhat that Rya'c vacated when he went off to become a Jaffa warrior. I think with Alley it is due to the times Teal'c and I have visited her to either play more games of hide and soak or bringing her over to Cassandra Frasier's for a night. I have noticed a closeness from Cassandra Frasier since the time at O'Neill's cabin and we were stalked by men of the enemy called N-I-D.

I get to see more of the Tau'ri world as Sara drives us across it to get to the ceremonial grounds. Sometimes many ground vehicles, other times it seems we are the only one on the road. I think it is a custom to fall asleep near the end of the journey, or perhaps it is just exhaustion, possibly boredom. I do not sleep, so it is only Sara and I awake when we get close.

Walking onto the grounds I find a myriad amount of sights, with Tau'ri of many shapes and sizes. Claire Jackson is busy filming much of it as if she were studying them, while Samantha Carter leads us to 'check-in', and the off to our rooms to change into our ceremonial attire. I think I have come to the conclusion that for this season Tau'ri have many names. For the stronghold she is Captain Carter, outside of it, she is Samantha Carter, and when she wears her garb, Tasha Yar. Just as Sara will be called Janice Rand and Clair Jackson will be called Amanda Grayson. I do not ask why her name is part of her ceremonial name, for when I first met her she was called Amanda Hunter. Cassandra Frasier mentions her 'character' is Spock's mother. I may not understand the reasoning for the change of names, but I will follow the customs.

Once in our ceremonial garments, I notice that many males act like Buck Wilmington, though my 'loom of doom' as Janice Rand mentions, works better with them than with Buck Wilmington. Claire Jackson tells me to add a phrase in Klingon that sends some scurrying away, much to the younger girls giggling. Seven of Nine states she wishes to be a K'Ehleyr next year.

There are many events going on that night. From gatherings of experts to comment on a variety of subjects to the watching of other entertainments, such as episodes and something called an-ni-may. There were times we separated, Captain Janeway traveling along behind Doctor Crusher, which mystifies Major Kira and Seven of Nine. They seem to think 'it is not cool to hang out with your mom', though they have no reservations with Captain Janeway 'spoiling their fun'.

Lieutenant M'Ress and I attend costuming panels and sewing seminars, which does not interest the others as much. Janice Rand comes along but mentions that much of what is discussed is beyond her present skills with sewing. Tasha Yar ended up going off with Captain Janeway and 'the girls', mentioning she only wanted to make sure she attended some 'Star trek physics' panel later. Janice Rand mentions to me that it is likely to make fun of them. Which they should be proud to have someone of her standing to make fun of them.

By the evening's end, crowds part when I walk near the front of our group. Janice Rand says my reputation travels ahead of me. Something that really pleases both her and Tasha Yar. I suspect it is the extra attention they both seem to garner from the men around us. I also find another phenomenon with walking together and that is the request for photo-graphs.

Either singularly, or in groups, photo-graph-ers stop us and ask permission to take our pictures. Janice Rand quickly and quietly explains this means filming us like Amanda Grayson is doing and has nothing to do with some form of organized theft. Doctor Crusher often directs us on how to pose, though sometimes Seven of Nine does so. Major Kira seems content not to give direction for picture taking.

Some who know Lieutenant M'Ress ask her if she will be entering the contest tomorrow night, and Doctor Crusher urges her to, with Major Kira declaring she will not be 'doing any contest', quite firmly too. Seven of Nine seems indecisive about the prospect. I think she wants the attention but unsure of the kind of attention yet.

That night has sleeping arrangements that Zoe Carter and Alley find unusual, but Cassandra Frasier says will save money as they share beds. She also explains that I have in-som-nia, and Sara coached me along to agree to that explanation of why I will not sleep in the two nights Zoe Carter and Alley will be with us. They do insist I stay in their room. They do share a bed, Cassandra Frasier and Janet Frasier the other. In the next room, Sara, Claire Jackson and Samantha Carter will decide who will share, though as eldest I would think Claire Jackson would have the decision herself.

Next morning I find a group of Tau'ri dressed as Klingons like myself, which is not new as I had seen some last night. What is different is one room is set aside for exercise and they are practicing Mok'bara. Sara is still sleepy and had not changed to Janice Rand yet stating it is too early in the morning to be ogled at yet. However, she does stay with me as I join the other Klingons and move through the positions Teal'c and I practiced. I get many compliments as well as an invitation to another practice after they learn I know how to use a bat'leth.

Apparently it was more than a practice, it was a competition. Doctor Crusher made sure all the rest of our party were there as I made the finalist later that day. Janice Rand seemed less-than-pleased, and frequently either put her hand to her mouth, turned around not to look, or pinched the bridge of her nose. Tasha Yar explains that I am gaining a lot of attention that General Hammond may not find desirable.

Perhaps I should not have won, but at least the award was a replica of the Sword of Kahless. Lieutenant M'Ress did much of the talking as others wanted to in-terview us. Pointing out she did my make-up, with Tasha Yar quietly mentioned I should only talk in Klingon for these people and their camera crew.

I am not certain why this is different than the picture taking we have been letting others do throughout this time, but I go along with what I'm told. It is probably to avoid the attention that would worry General Hammond.

Because of that, we did not enter the costume contest that night, but I did see many examples of others who practice Lieutenant M'Ress' craft. Much to the regret of Seven of Nine, we did not attend the parties that night. I think Zoe Carter intended to go to them later on when most were asleep. She kept rising up from her bed to ask when I would be going to sleep. Knowing when the young wish to do what they knew they shouldn't, I used humor to hopefully quell any future disputes. She seemed to believe my one word answer of "Never".

However, all was forgiven that next day. In fact she was like another appendage along with Major Kira and Doctor Crusher who seem to resent her friends at times. An observation Captain Janeway mentioned to her more than once during the rest of our time at the ceremonial grounds.

Claire Jackson was very happy with the 'cultural observations' she had been able to get, with Sara laughing asking if that was the only reason she came. Samantha Carter just liked getting away for the weekend, and was glad Cassandra Frasier asked her to come. As am I, who also thanked her. Our journey home was a mirror of the one to the ceremonial grounds save for the end. Alley, Zoe Carter and Cassandra Frasier seemed tearful with the end, as we 'dropped off' Alley at her home with her 'loot' from the weekend.

Zoe Carter apparently did not obtain permission to come along with us. Marshall Carter was waiting for us at Raine Lone Tree's when Sara drove the van into the driveway. Samantha Carter kept apologizing, with Marshall Carter replying she didn't know. O'Neill had a certain gleam in his eyes, the kind I recognize that he has a plan in operation. Sara notices it too, and I leave it to her to discover what it might be.

For me, I am glad to see my husband again and look forward to both our time together tonight, regaling him of my adventures, showing him the Sword of Kahless and enjoying his company for a decent Kel no'reem.

Sara's diary

It was good to get home again. I did enjoy the trip, the time with the girls, and even the minor heart attack Drey'auc gave me in that Klingon contest she accidentally entered. I think it was good for Sam to just get away from the gate, and her work and Claire was having a ball approaching a Star Trek convention like an anthropological study. It was also flattering to have so many guys notice me, though near the end I want to smack some of them. Maybe I will wear that outfit for Jack some night?

Catherine's Chronicles

I loved seeing Daniel and Jack again when they arrived at Eureka. Daniel had mentioned their trip was really for Jack, and he wanted some advice from me. The boy certainly is taking his time about getting around to this, if what I suspect is true. He and Sara should learn from Ernest and I, you don't have forever in this world, and once you find that special someone, you shouldn't hesitate to get together with them.

Ernest and I learned the hard way. I just hope he and Sara don't have to have that lesson driven home painfully for them.

Teal'c seemed his usual serene self, though a question about Drey'auc provoked the oddest reply, and that is something to say since I know what Teal'c is. My pardon, who he is. I have heard of Star trek. Never really took the time to watch it, but to find his wife is at a Star Trek convention surprised both Ernest and I.

My husband was nearly as surprised once Jack got around to asking what I thought he would. What kind of ring should he get Sara? The boy finally is ready to proposed, though he's still in that cold feet of back and forth denial. He just tries that quiet, seemingly uncaring manner of his that he just wants to be ready and can't really go looking with Sara looking over his shoulder ever minute.

Ernest knows just the place to take him, though Jack insists I come along for my opinion. I certainly don't mind, as much as Ernest and I have been back together, not a day goes by that I think we'll never have enough time to make up for the years we lost.

Not wanting Daniel to feel left out, I promise him a surprise after we visit the jeweler's. I Charlie took a special delight to casually say he grew diamonds. All three of the boys, Jack, Daniel and even Teal'c looked surprised. I knew they had the security clearances, so I said I would explain just how special our little town of Eureka is.

Of course, Jack took nearly all afternoon trying to find the right ring. But as I knew it would come down to, he just chose at the end, pretending for Daniel and Teal'c that it was out of frustration. I wonder how many he thinks he actually fools with his acts sometimes.

Now it was my turn for a surprise. One I've been waiting to spring on Daniel after he sprung the one on me that the Stargate was being used again. Wishing to after the so-called two bright flashes in the night sky incident months ago.

Jack was curious why we were headed towards Global Dynamics and wasn't it a bit late for a company visit, much less weren't we retired now. I gave him a 'humph' suitable for a woman of my years, which had Daniel smiling and I got the equivalent from Teal'c, a raised eyebrow.

Heading down the elevator, they boys really were curious what I had to show them. Particularly after we passed the armed guards at the bottom in Section 5. I used the time down to explain about Eureka.

That it is a town entirely populated by the best minds in the United States. That after World War II ended, Albert Einstein realized that the future belonged to science. I felt like I was giving a lecture again, I noticed the way my voice changed. Ernest gave me a look that let me know that it had. We've only been back together less than a year, and he's so perceptive, bless him.

Fortunately I was mainly on automatic, in my groove as the youngers might say. Do they still say that I wonder? Not that it matters now. Anyway, with Einstein's help and that of other trusted advisers, the then-President Harry S. Truman had a top-secret residential town built here in Oregon, where it would serve to protect and nurture the country's most valuable intellectual resources. In the fifty years since the town's founding, its residents are responsible, directly or indirectly, for almost every leap in the natural sciences known to humanity.

Lord, I sound like a tour guide, which I guess I am. One look at Ernest confirmed it, yes I was in tour guide mood. Showing off my gate as I do sometimes to cleared visitors. Ernest rolls his eyes, and apologizes for the speech, but I point out it passed the time on our way down. Passing the guards, and smiling, I wait for the double doors to part and then the boys to see why neither Ernest nor I are really retired. The military took my Stargate, but Eureka gave me a new one to play with.

Well, I quickly explain not play with. We don't send anyone to other worlds. We research this with the hopes of one day maybe making our own. At the very least understanding what the SGC is using.

I hope I don't come off testy when I cut them off about the sealed Stargate at Area 51. This one is not the Antarctic Stargate. Waiting a nice, satisfying pause, okay I'm a dramatist, I tell them this one is from Klorel's ship. I do let them know we get reports from the SGC as I can't count on being kept up-to-date by some people. I suppose a reproving look at Daniel was overdoing it, he did let my Ernest return to me. With a smile, and wink, all is forgiven and I get a sheepish laugh out of him.

The introduction to Rodney didn't endear them to him, but it was late and Dr. McKay was never really good with people. He's good with what I need him for, I just have to keep him from Stark, and those two definitely don't get along. Sort of like him and Jack I'm noticing, which is unsurprising. Just as I'm not surprised that Daniel and Rodney are getting along. Daniel is meeting Rodney more than halfway which is what probably is needed with Rodney. As I expected, Teal'c intimidated Rodney, and so their exchange of pleasantries was an inclination of the head from Teal'c and some sound in the back of the throat from Rodney.

To help mollify Jack, I do point out that it was Rodney that figured out the SGC had a time dilation problem back with that tragedy with SG-10 and the black hole's effect on the Stargate. Like Sam, Rodney had been against the self-destruct, but like Sam, he'd been overruled by other advisors to the President. I think Rodney approved of my telling them. He perked up briefly before returning to his notes and figures.

All in all, springing this surprise on them was almost as good as Jack finding out diamonds can be grown. I do give him a bit of whispered advice that Sara doesn't necessarily have to know. Few Jewelers alive could tell, and she's not likely to meet them. When their visit was over, I do insist that Ernest and I get an invitation to their wedding. A bit forward one may ask? Well, I didn't get to where I am today by being timid and waiting for the other party to ask me. If he knows what is good for him, Jack better not wait too long to ask Sara either.

Author's note; I suppose I should have said "Special Guest Star Catherine Langford" as I use her to show Jack getting a ring for Sara. Also I'd like to say thanks to Arduinna's Stargate Handbook website whose nickpick section did point out that the Stargate on Klorel's ship should have survived the explosion in "The Serpent's Lair" and the question where did it go. It let me put a Stargate in Eureka, an idea that the3rdgeneral had mention he might (please do!) write a fic about 'EurekaGate'.


	34. Chapter 34

Serpent's Song

Drey'auc's Day

Today is a day of victory. Our false god Apophis is in our hands. He had fallen and is but nothing as the Tau'ri have said he was. I see for myself what my husband had told me to believe in for so long. Apophis is weak and unworthy of worship. He is but a parasite that has taken a host to himself to make others believe he is more than the snake, the worm that he is.

He cringes and rages when he has no power, and the both of us watch with smiles that anger him. The Tau'ri does not seem to discern our smiles, but it is no matter, Apophis does and that is enough for us. His anger fuels our smiles even more. We make sure that as much as possible, he sees us. My husband more than I, for the 'Shol'va' is a mockery before him, and we wish to mock him as much as possible.

When Teal'c talks of how this day will be a holy day, I feel something magical swell within my chest. This is a special day, a reverent day, and one the humans around us have no conception of what is really going on. What it really means. Chulak will be free, its false god is fallen and gone. It means it is possible to win. If Sokar takes Chulak from us, we know his time too is numbered.

His host shakes my resolve to see him dead. Not that it is not even in my hands, nor would I hesitate to kill the parasite Apophis should I have the opportunity to. His host is a reminder to me that Sha're is out there and must be saved, that she must not die with Amonet who is doomed as Apophis. She will die, however, Sha're must live. I will see to that.

Teal'c offers to carry Apophis to the gate. Now dead and wrapped, the rest are solemn as Teal'c and I normally are, yet not for the same reasons I suspect. Their compassion is confusing, yet that is likely why they win so often. They are not what they appear to be, and can be kind as well as ruthless.

I feel as if I should be chanting in the manner of my people, speaking of victory, yet hold my tongue. Again for the Tau'ri's sake, for seem not to understand what this truly means. It is later I agree with Teal'c, we should take news of this to our son, Master Bra'tac and my sisters. If we may use the Chappa'ai later to go to them, we will celebrate.

Once Apophis vanishes through the Chappa'ai and Sokar's attack ceases, I turn to my husband and he inclines his head towards me. We do not need all the words a Tau'ri may use to communicate and we find ourselves waiting for O'Neill and Sara to finish with each other. I am not sure when it happened, but somewhere along that time his hand slipped over mine and again we practice the Tau'ri custom of holding hands. I find it...wonderful and wondrous. The Tau'ri has more gifts than our fight against the Goa'uld.

Doctor Frasier doesn't appear to understand why I want to gather the food I do, but Sara does. She helps me shop and drives me over to Raine Lone Tree's to cook it. She will not speak of it, and it's possibly a taboo among the Tau'ri not to celebrate the death of the enemy. This time with the stove-top and oven I am victorious the first time through with cooking the meals I plan on taking to our celebration.

Dressed in the manner of my people, with Airmen Robinson driving a FRED along behind us. Teal'c asks one last time if O'Neill would join us, but apparently General Hammond has some other task on their world that he has for O'Neill and surprisingly Sara. She is another I would invite. I discern Doctor Frasier does not approve of this celebration, so asking her or Cassandra Frasier would not be wise. Daniel Jackson will be accompanying us either as he and Claire Jackson will finally be free to go visit the grave where Melburn Jackson is buried. It is their time to finally grieve as a family.

Councilor Tuplo is kind enough to provide us with a place and myself with additional places to cook. My sisters wish to help and now I find the cooking familiar without the technology the Tau'ri use. It is slower, but surer. I no longer feel the novice, the Chal'tii who barely knows how to hold a Bashaak properly. I cook with my sisters with confidence, while Teal'c catches up with Rya'c and Master Bra'tac. They will prepare for the rest of the celebration, with Master Bra'tac speaking the words of victory for this day.

Both my Tau'ri dishes and Jaffa ones are acceptable, with my sisters first trying out what I had cooked with Tau'ri technology before sampling what we prepared together. Solemnly we stand while Master Bra'tac speaks of this day and how it signals another step towards our freedom.

Drey'auc's Kel no'reem

Teal'c and I finish another way to celebrate with ourselves, apart from family or our Tau'ri friends. In the dying light of the fires provided for us, we meet as husband and wife. It makes this Kel no'reem even easier to obtain the proper state of mind. Apophis has fallen, we live, my cooking was a success and our session of joining was as good as ever. Contented, it is the happiness within me that is the only difficulty to enter the right frame of mind in some ways, far easier in still more.

Briefly I think of the human woman I met on Abydos, of Daniel Jackson's wife. I made Sha're a promise I intend to keep. I will look after her husband and now I make a new promise on the cusp of Kel no'reem. I will make sure Sha're lives and Amonet dies to join Apophis.

Live Sha're, survive Sokar that we may find and save you.

Sha're's story

News had reached my demon. Her lord has fallen, and had actually sought refuge among the Tau'ri. It is not an idea I laugh about, but encourage my demon to think it might be where she should go. That she could not trust the demon Hathor. After all, she has power over men, and will never trust Amonet as she has no power over her. It is a fear I fan and foster with her, that she could never be safe, that she should join her lord in exile among the Tau'ri. Surely he has taken them over by now, and she would be safe from them?

It is a lie that I sometimes find I believe. However, my Dan'yel killed Ra. Apophis in his state will be as nothing to him, or O'Neill, Drey'auc or her husband, Teal'c. I let what belief I let slip be felt by my demon. If she believes she cannot stay with Hathor, cannot trust her, that her lord is indeed well, then maybe she too will flee to the Tau'ri.

I must hang onto that as my demon does try to make ready to leave Hathor's place of refuge. Casually looking to see if she could gain access to the Chappa'ai and for how long. She will need an address to go to in order not to be killed by Tau'ri's iris defense. She cannot take a Ha'tak and go as her lord tried to do, nor all of her forces. She will take trusted Jaffa, having left the rest of the humans under her rule to whatever Sokar or Heru-ur will have over them. We did not stay long enough to see which of them conquered my demon's last stronghold.

My plan is not as good as I had hoped. She does plan, but her plan calls for her to go to my world and my people. To trouble them until either the Tau'ri come to her, with her lord leading them, or she builds up a base of power. Oh father, what have I done? Dan'yel, what would you do now?

She is confident, I must encourage fear again. Let her think Hathor knows her every move. That she needs to tread slowly or she will be found out. To think someone is watching her when there is no one but us here. To remind her that Heru-ur knows she had gone to my world to hide before. He will be looking for her there.

Amonet must wait, she must not go to Abydos. She must not trouble my father or our people again as she had before.

Her lord has fallen, I must not let her trouble my people.

Author's notes; This time it turned out I couldn't produce anything for Sara, well nothing that really worked for her voice in this chapter. She gets enough 'screen time' anyway. Every now and then she could have an episode off I suppose. Words used this chapter; Bashaak — Wooden training staffs used by Jaffa students. Also refers to the training ritual of Jaffa and Chal'tii — Untrained warrior.


	35. Interlude Who you gonna call? part 2

Interlude Who you gonna call? part two (35)

Sara's Diary

He is so dead. At least that's the look Jack had on his face after he left General Hammond's office and I don't mean the General. It seems someone in Washington, read one Senator Kinsey, asked as a special favor, and in consideration for the upcoming budget, that Colonel Jack O'Neill go to New York to welcome and escort the parapsychologists back to the SGC. Jack is not happy about that, and Kinsey was counting on that. It's a waste of his time, and both knew it. Kinsey just wanted to waste Jack's time as neither of them actually believes in parapsychology.

General Hammond did try to soften the blow a bit by giving Jack extra time in New York and treating it as a working vacation. Which meant he got to take me along with him. With Drey'auc and Teal'c off celebrating the fall and likely many deaths of Apophis, Vin off with SG-7 and Rob (yes I inherited him too) pretty much not moving from MALP storage room next to the gateroom, I have the time to go. Jack finagled a trip for Daniel and Claire as both have been meaning to go to New York and visit the grave of Daniel's father, Claire's husband, Melbourne Jackson. I guess they also need to make sure that they correct the name of the grave next to his, and give Lucy a decent burial under her own name instead of Claire's.

Sam is the only member of SG-1 staying at the SGC. She wants to dive into the study of how to prevent Sokar, or anyone else, from using a particle weapon on the iris again. I heard her talk about bouncing some ideas off of Robby, but Jack was against it. Not officially, he hasn't -ordered- her not to, but he's made his distrust known of Rob. From the twinkle in Sam's eyes however, I think she's just going to smile, nod, say 'yes sir', 'of course sir', and talk to Robby anyway.

Trip to New York was nice, once grumpy Jack decided to sleep about half way through, leaving me with not-quite happy Jack. I could talk to him, and knew something else was on his mind than meeting with people that were pretty much con artist pretending to be real scientist. It was mostly a silent flight with whatever was on Jack's mind and with Claire and Daniel seated behind us. I knew why of course, I get that way whenever I visit Charlie's grave.

Jack and I went with Claire and Daniel to the museum, though Jack stayed at the entrance with Daniel. He just couldn't go to the site where he saw his parents die. Yes, Claire is alive, but for twenty-eight years, he lived with the sight of what he thought of both of them dying. I knew Claire really wanted to see the place she lost those years to and she shouldn't really face that alone if she didn't have to.

It did not help that Claire was recognized. Not by someone she knew, but someone who knew of her. Dr. Dana Barrett was getting acclimated with the museum she was going to be working at and had recently read up on its history. That includes the infamous incident of the Drs. Jackson dying. It was a case of a double take, questions I tried to field to let Claire have her moment, but in the end the three of us ended up chatting with one another. We had more than our meeting in common, apparently Dana is new to the city and is staying at the same hotel we are while she looks for a place to live. With some talk of maybe meeting tonight for dinner, we left her and joined the boys downstairs.

Staying pretty much in the background, Jack and I waited quietly as Claire and Daniel visited Mel's grave. Melbourne Jackson remained buried, the earth undisturbed unlike the grave that once held what the world assumed was Claire Jackson. I didn't think it would wait for Claire to correct the mistake, probably the SGC did that once it was confirmed that Claire was alive. Poor Lucy, I hope she rests well.

I hate graveyards, right now they only remind me of Charlie. I think that was why it was we were such a solemn group that returned to the hotel to find that one Major Peter Venkman took it upon himself to come and find us instead of waiting for Jack to find him. Meeting us in the lobby, he seemed oblivious to our mood, trying to lighten our spirits as it were and coming off very much like a flim-flam man.

He was here with the two other parapsychologists, they at least seem to recognize people who were not in a mood to talk. Of course, they were rather solemn too, and apparently just checking in as they had their suitcases with them. I think that sight reminded Daniel of how this had started with him. He was down to just a pair of suitcases when Catherine contacted him. Whether he believed in Drs. Spengler and Stantz or not, he was sympathetic towards them. Unlike a certain Jack O'Neill.

Jack played the silent card as much as he could, rolling eyes when he felt added to the message that they were unwanted. Then finally speaking up to only berate Dr. Stantz for having more luggage than the other two parapsychologist combined.

Dana came to our rescue, putting herself in the crosshairs of one Major Venkman. Dinner at a restaurant she recommended let us enjoy a little New York ambiance and try to take the bad taste the city initially had out of our mouths. In fairness though only by association of why we had come. I'm sure if we had gotten to our sight seeing side trip it might have helped.

Unfortunately SGC strangeness struck again.

That night I saw Charlie walking around. Since crystal Jack, and over a year of SGC, I didn't break down as I saw him walk into our bedroom. Nor did I really question Jack's pulling me behind him. Charlie couldn't be here and the fact we both saw him -glowing- with a slightly green tinge went a long way from either of us believing it was really our son Charlie.

He sounded so real, looked like my little boy. Yet when neither of us rushed up to him, he proved again to not be our son when he turned and walked through a wall like a ghost.

Nor were we the only ones to see one. We met Daniel headed towards his mother's room. He had seen his father walk into his room and by the time we got to Claire's room she was sobbing having seen Lucy's ghost. We also found Drs. Spengler and Stantz in the hallways with some strange device in their hands that lead them to each of our rooms, with the strongest reading heading towards Dana's room.

It wasn't any of our business what Venkman was doing in her room at this time of night, but it was likely to become our business with why whatever it was read the strongest here in her room. If that PK whatever meter thing of Dr. Stantz's was correct and he was actually tracking something. Both Jack and Daniel wished Sam was here at approximately the same time. I'd say that was spooky but there was enough of that going on.

Of course it turned out we -really- wished Sam had come along. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Being veterans of too many horror movies, our move to get dressed was en mass. No-one was left alone and no showering allowed, much as some of us may have needed it. Or certain Majors wanted to. I suppose he could have been just joking with watching Dana's back if she wanted to shower, but it sounded just sleazy enough to be his attempt to get her alone with him. Like they were before we got to their room.

He did seem to act as if she were acting differently. At the time I just thought it was Dana brushing off annoying advances, but she seemed odd compared to the person we met this morning. That really should have set off the alarm bells. I think it did with Jack, maybe Daniel, but I tell you I did not expect her eyes to suddenly glow and she go all Goa'uld on us.

Peter said something about them stopping by the museum to check on a new exhibit, a jar and after that was when she started acting so differently. This was all said on the run -as- we ran from the Goa'uld who dubbed herself Hecate. Actually it wasn't Hecate we were running from, but two, and yes it really did seem this way, ghostly dogs. Jack being armed, of course, nearly emptied his gun into one of them. Which didn't do much until he turned and emptied the rest of his rounds into Hecate. That made them flicker a bit and stop coming at us.

Dr. Stantz lead the way and it turned out we were not just running without a destination. It was just one that didn't make much sense. He led us to his room, where he pointed to three suitcases and answered my question of why he had the most luggage of the three of them. He then started to talk like Sam which actually amazed me with how comforting that was.

And we needed the comfort as Claire pointed out that something was wrong in a major way. Jack had his quip of 'You think' out before she finished bringing our attention to the fact that Jack fired all of his rounds of his gun and no-one came out of their rooms, or screamed, or seem to do anything.

Anyway Ray was about finishing his explanations as to what the backpack thingies with hose were. I missed the technical explanation, but was paying attention by the time he got to the laymen one. They were, and I hope I got this right, a reportedly unlicensed nuclear accelerator that fires a proton stream which polarizes with the negatively charged energy of a ghost allowing it to be held in the stream while active.

No, I didn't understand what that meant. I'm just proud I remembered it.

Jack picked up on the 'unlicensed nuclear accelerator' part as did Daniel. You really would think they were a rehearsed comedy routine to listen to them sometimes. Claire did and laughed, which melted the tension away a little.

The 'why' they had such equipment turned out that they were going to be for Drs. Venkman, Spengler and Stantz to start a new enterprise of ghost hunting. One that Peter was going to set up before the call came through of real employment instead of a con game, as he put it. This was accompanied by protest from Drs. Spengler and Stantz. Oh, by this point we were on first name basis, so we listed to Egon and Ray protest away.

Whatever the reason, Jack was convinced by Ray's explanation that they might be onto something that could work. His gun didn't after all, and so naturally he demanded one of the 'Proton Packs' over Peter's protest. Not real serious protest mind you, he only wanted to say enough to not seem like he was happy Jack was taking over. A fact verified when Jack offered the pack back to him.

Ray handed Peter something from a fifth case that I heard him say was an 'ecto trap', which Peter said 'ghost trap' to those of us looking on. Jack was alone with the visible eye-rolling and one of his trademarked 'For crying out loud'.

Now somewhat armed, we first wanted to check if we could get out of the hotel. Which as I suspected we couldn't. Come on, this is too cliché of a horror movie. What did the guys think? She'd let us go and get 'Bigger guns...much bigger guns...' of course not. So it was time to go to her and -hope- the packs worked like Ray said they would.

She was also long gone from where Jack had shot her, but there was a trail of blood for a bit. One which we followed with Jack too uncomfortably in the lead. I mean he should be, I knew that, but in my heart I didn't want him risking himself. Still one thing drummed into me is to just follow what Jack says when we're clearly in a military situation and this was definitely one of those times.

Tall, lanky, laconic, bespectacled, and awkward, it was Egon who filled in the spot that Sam might have had she been with us. Well, he and Ray. Egon was talking way over my head about how Hecate was able to do this, which all I picked up was psychic. Jack repeated the word with such disbelief people flinched. Daniel may not have believed but he did come to the other doctor's defenses. Reminding Jack that many things the Goa'uld do may seem magical without knowing how they do it.

Daniel and Peter stayed in the back with Claire and I when we tracked and confronted Hecate on the roof of the hotel. Jack gave Peter a look that promised long, slow death, if he didn't look out for me, which was comforting as I was not happy that Peter was paired off with me. I might have wanted Daniel but no way was he going to leave his mother to Peter's care. I did hear him muttering something about the last time he goes unarmed anywhere, with Claire adding a quip of 'who did he think he was, Indiana Jones?', and I could almost feel Jack's smile as he glanced back at Daniel. That was going to be ammunition for some teasing later, I knew it.

Jack, Daniel, Drey'auc have told me about the 'Hand Device' the Goa'uld use but none of them have said it could do what Hecate was using it for. I think Daniel was shouting over the shrieking wind that she must have modified it. Ray was shouting that she was 'supercharged' with 'negatively charged energy'. What that meant I didn't know, but all of us saw, well, ghost. All rising up from the hotel. Gathering above us, swirling with the wind. It was a painful sight to see as we saw Charlie, Mel, and Lucy among others who must have been the dearly departed from the guest in the hotel.

Right now Jack didn't want her to take another step with her plan, or breathe with another lung. Peter tried to argue, point out that it is Dana in there. Daniel felt for him, so did I, but Jack said there was no other way to stop her and they fired.

Whatever it was that Ray invented did seem to shake Hecate up. The swirling flickered for a moment, then she pointed her glove-like thingie at us and her hounds were back. This time our boys were ready and they each hit a mutt while Jack shot her again. She flinched, waved a hand and all of us fell over. There was some question about being a god, and whatever the reply, it was the wrong one.

Ray and Egon were going to be fine on a SG team. I knew that as they kept their heads and fired again at the dogs. This is when Peter went into action. The beams held the dogs in place, while Peter rolled something under one, used a remote foot pedal switch that opened the box up and in went the ghost. A sweet from Jack was all the icing the two needed. They were informally accepted into the SG club.

Peter was probably put in the same category that Ezra was in. I didn't have much time to think about that was the impossible happened. Well, the impossible for -Goa'uld- that is. By now 'impossible' and SGC just didn't seem mutually exclusive terms anymore.

One kawoosh later we realized she had somehow created a Stargate portal with the ghost. Oh, I don't begin to understand what Ray and Egon were going on about, but the bottom line was that is what all of us saw above the hotel forming in the vortex the swirling ghost created.

And it was lowering.

Now we were -not- going to let her get away, much less taking the whole hotel with her. Egon suggested something that had Peter rushing up to head all of them off. Hecate was paying little attention to us. She had to draw the portal down since she couldn't fly up. Whatever the argument it ended up with the three of them 'crossing the beams' while Peter threw the box again. This time something -really- odd happened.

One ghost Goa'uld went shooting up from Dana as soon as the light from the box met the convulsing Hecate. Once the ghost Goa'uld went through the portal it started dissipating, all of our ghost vanishing and what we found out later, all the guest and staff below, waking up. Egon thinks it's because the seven of us had strong wills that we could wake up as the others in the hotel couldn't.

Whatever the real explanation was, Dana was going to get an invite to the mountain. Which I encouraged that she was far better there than Area 51. I knew it was a secret, but I knew the NID people too. If we didn't act they would and this report was going to be too odd to ignore.

Supposing Hecate survived, it looks like we now will have ghost out there as well as Goa'ulds to worry about.


	36. Chapter 36

One False Step

Sara's diary

General Hammond really is a softy at times. I don't think it was by any accident that SG-8 was not on call when it was time for his son Will to test out the UAV designed for the SGC. Sam was on hand of course, looking over Will's shoulder with both Guy and Maureen in the control room as well. I think Will was more nervous about Sam leaning over his shoulder than his parents lurking in the background.

JD hero worships Sam, but I think Will, possibly Vin too, have a crush on her. Lieutenant Simmons better watch out, he has competition.

If he did or not, Will was all business when it came time to launch. If it works out, this will be another way to scout out a world. Of course SGC strangeness struck and Will's UAV crashed despite all he or Sam could come up with trying to get control of it. Since they didn't know what went wrong that meant a trip ten miles from the gate to find out what it was.

And what did the boys bring back? An alien in need of help. Janet put out the call to her team who waited for her back here as she went on a trip through the gate. Maureen was the best with figuring out his biochemistry, Raine seem to know how to comfort the poor thing, while Sam and Janet went over the data.

It was a mystery, but not like the one with Jack and Daniel coming back through the gate far earlier than expected.

Those two were like peas in a pod. Or siblings. Arguing and badgering at each other as they sat on the beds. I'm not sure -why- they are there, but Janet is looking over them and isn't worried. Just double checking right now. I would worry if she looked concerned, or if Helena was walking towards me. Still unfair to think of her that way. Anyway, Helena, Raine and Maureen are busy with the alien the boys brought back earlier with Judy on her way in from the Moon base.

I still can't get over how casually I can write that, think about that.

In fairness I also thought they were affected by something when they came through ready to fight each other. They've had their arguments, but from what I heard this was above and beyond anything like their bantering.

Surprises were not at an end when Teal'c came through and nearly collapsed. Drey'auc didn't move from his side by the time she made it to the infirmary. It seemed all of our boys were affected by this one. So there we were, Drey'auc, Claire and I, waiting to see what was wrong.

Sam figured it out of course. God bless her, not a medical degree among her, but that girl is smart. Putting it all together and then testing it out with the alien we had with her usual brilliance. Soon she and Judy were working on some project to help fix what apparently we broke. The crash of Will's UAV was against one plant the natives needed. So it wasn't Will's design, something Robby would have assured anyone if they had asked. It wasn't Daniel's sneezing, or Sam's cut or anyone's direct fault. Just SGC strangeness with all fixed and forgiven.

With Maureen happily analyzing the plant specimens Sam brought back and Will working on improvements to his UAV. Happy endings all around.

Drey'auc's day

Much to the disappointment of Colonel Makepeace, I was not able to instruct his men in the ways of a Jaffa warrior. However, he was happy that I could teach the women among his marines. I had to explain that while we train separately, we have no taboo about fighting with either gender. Armed with Bashaak the women follow me through moves that latter they hope to show to their men.

Sara was off to the side at first, disappearing as she noticed I noticed she was there. I think she was under the impression that I would invite her to practice with us. I could have easily assured her that would not have been the case if that was what she thought. She has not progressed as far as I would have liked, and therefore would not ask her to demonstrate that lack in front of others.

I care very much for my friend and do not wish any ill upon her, much less that kind.

When I saw Raine Lone Tree here at the stronghold, I knew something was wrong. Use to her scheduled time here, to see her outside of those times meant Janet Frasier had need of her. Finding Teal'c later he tells me of the sickness spread to the population possibly by SG-1. This is distressing, particularly with my husband, though he does not show this to the others. He has caused so much harm, so much hurt in the service of false gods and wishes to do so no more save to our enemies. He wishes to help, to build instead of destroy. He hopes that neither he, nor the rest of SG-1 are responsible for this strange illness that has befallen the people of PJ2-445.

Watching him leave, I follow Sara to a new task of teaching. Not to fight but to understand. Arrangements to teach my language to those of the stronghold take Sara and me to classes twice a day now. She handles most of the teaching in front of them, while I go around and listen to how they speak, correcting them if they get something wrong.

Afterwards she tells me less looming, it makes them think of me instead of the language they are suppose to be learning. I find that somewhat pleasing, though for the second class I do comply with my friend's request.

I was with Robby when my husband came back through the Chappa'ai rather suddenly. Robby even told me to go to the gateroom in flawless Goa'uld, which was part of the reason we talked. He wished to make sure he knew not only language but nuances with it. I even thought he had a Chulak accent.

I should have hurried, my husband was on his knees when I saw him. Rushing to his side as others did, we soon found ourselves in the infirmary. He did seem to recover quickly. I presumed it was his symbiote, and Captain Carter demonstrated I was wrong on that account. She divined it was sound, that they needed to hear the right noises to be better.

Sha're's story

Hathor did not wish to go to this summons from Kali. Which made it more attractive for my demon to wish to go. The summons was for Amonet anyway, Hathor did not wish to 'miss out' on what was a gathering of demons that she thought she might gain an advantage with. She was wrong and my demon knew that, she merely kept the reason why Hathor would have no advantage to herself.

What Kali wanted to talk to us about was the reformation of the Antianeirai. A gathering of demons whose host are all female. All the System Lords gathered would be women from what my demon boasted to me. It seemed at one point, Amonet was the leader of the Antianeirai. Making her own play for power when it appeared her lord was not going to share enough of it with her.

Amaterasu, Bastet, Morrigan, Qetesh, names my demon knew along with Kali. My demon was surprised that even Nirrti had been contacted and did show up. Kali held the meeting upon lands once neutral ground. Each of the demons was allowed to send their own Jaffa in to make sure of no treachery, nor would a Ha'tak be allowed in orbit.

The demon Hathor only went along as she knew nothing of what was going on among the System Lords and needed to find out before she made her move. And this was a dangerous gathering for Hathor for she was behind the fall of the first Antianeirai. She made certain to stay close to my demon to show her alliance and support. It also helped that Qetesh showed my demon support and she had forces backed by Ba'al and Anubis. She could tell us most about if Anubis planned to do more than send his Jaffa as tokens of his support.

My demon knew that like Hathor, Qetesh is a queen and therefore an equal unlike some of the others here or 'merely' had female host. She gloated over that fact that some pretend at being queens, others are queens and therefore more valuable to the other demons because a queen can birth more of them. They are a way to secure power over the Jaffa. She scoffed at the presence of one demon, Athena who hopes to ally to power, who could never give birth to more demons.

Still Hathor was kept from the main meeting as the others didn't trust her. She was only allowed to this one because she was the way to contact my demon. A fact she was not happy about and whispered to my demon to listen carefully. She will want to hear all about this meeting once they return back to their dwellings.

I want shrivel up inside my demon when one of the last of the demons who have taken women as host arrives. Euchinda arrives with no Jaffa, and both my demon and I see why. She is twenty-seven cubits high, not looking any smaller as she hunches over and stalks around the meeting circle. My demon thinks Kali is foolish and desperate to contact this demon whom the others shun. I agree. This one is terrifying, more so than anything I have ever seen in my life. Even without my demon, seeing this one alone would give me nightmares for many seasons.

None try to show their fear as Euchinda moves around until her spot is found, and I see not even Kali is without fear. This gives me the courage to not be afraid. I will not be like my demon. If she fears, I will not. I want to show her I am unafraid, yet know that it will show her strength where she expects weakness. Now is still not the time to show that to her.

One false step, as my Dan'yel would say, and we may die of any of these demons around us. It is wrong to only fear Euchinda. Amonet was weak and they knew it. Being a queen gave her some protection, relations to Hathor still more as she is an unknown among the other demons. They did not know how much power she had, only that she had elite Jaffa of Horus, Anubis and Serpent helmets.

Qetesh was another help. Her courtship with Ba'al and implied alliance with Anubis made her backing my demon even more reason for others to hesitate. I just don't know what she wants with my demon to give such support. My demon has had dealings with her in the past, she boasts more for herself to bolster her courage, reassure herself that all will be well.

She seeks to help my demon even now, with her position with Hathor. All knew that Hathor is to be feared for her power over men. The Jaffa here, the demons with male hosts, all could be her's if they are not careful. Many had been her's my demon tells me, during an earlier time of Ra.

It is what the demon Qetesh offers mine that is a relief and terror to me. She reminds my demon that Hathor is not well liked, and is not safe to stay with her. Such are the words of Qetesh that my demon offers word of a treasure in exchange to help. My demon wants to not return with Hathor and this means she will be a step further from thinking of returning to Abydos. A relief though it means being further from where my Dan'yel could find me.

Hathor will not be happy. She let us come to gain more knowledge of the other demons and will end up going away with nothing but their contempt. It will still be dangerous to go with Qetesh, yet not as much as it will to stay with Hathor. Qetesh has a fleet, Hathor does not, my demon will feel safer and make her own plans to leave once she is able.

Author's notes; 27 cubits equals 40 feet approximately. I figured Sha're would use cubits to measure. I also thought it would be ironic to have Sha're and Vala meet while possessed and come back to this when they meet again post-possession. By that time both are going to be at the point of teasing poor Daniel mercilessly (light-hearted teasing of course).


	37. Chapter 37

Show and Tell

Sara's diary

He was so young. I remembering gasping the first time I saw that little boy sitting in the infirmary. Airmen had come to get me. I don't remember exactly where Drey'auc and I went during the incoming wormhole alert. Just that as usual I armed her with a Zat and we were to stay out of the way until told differently.

Then one airman later and we were at the infirmary with just about everyone else it seemed. An exaggeration of course, but when you pile in Jack, SG-1, General Hammond, a few guards at the entrance of the infirmary it seemed crowded to me. Not that the doorway remained crowed as they were ushered out just about as soon as I arrived. On the other hand, I was asked to go in with Jack.

It tore my heart, he was so small and seemed so weak. All I could think at first was what happened to him that he ended up here with us. I pushed aside wishes that someone will bring me up speed and just concentrated on the poor little guy on the bed in front us.

From what I did catch, Jack was here because the little dear's mother said he could be trusted and was a good leader, me because I'm his wife. Again not accurate, not -legally- accurate anymore, but I suspect like Drey'auc, divorce is not concept comprehended out there in the universe. That says a lot about the human race, and I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

Jack and I exchanged a look and I hoped my eyes didn't look as wet as they felt when he asked to be called Charlie. The fact he knew we had a son surprised me, almost as much as feeling Jack's hand takes mine as we considered in that instant what this little boy was asking of us. I don't recall if I nodded or not, but I think Jack read my answer as yes. He certainly assured the little guy it was alright.

Charlie, this Charlie, was from the planet Reetalia, his world was nearly wiped out by the Goa'uld, a sadly familiar story so far. The twist is that rebels from among the survivors want to attack us.

I really hoped I didn't cry, because I knew if my eyes weren't wet from his asking to be called Charlie, then they had to be once I heard Charlie's story. Staying with him, he kept telling me it was going to be okay. I guess he did noticed my teary eyes. That brought a smile to my face I remember. This little guy trying to comfort me, telling me his mother said it was going to be all right, that Jack will take care of everything.

Everything did seem alright until Teal'c and Drey'auc walked through the door. Charlie nearly jumped off the bed, but I held him in my arms, feeling his body tremble with fear. It reminded me so much of holding Cassie when we were at Jack's cabin and the 'rogue' NID guys had attacked. Just like Cassie, Charlie must be reliving the horror of the Goa'uld attack. He wasn't thinking wait and see if these new Jaffa were friend or foe. Life had taught him that Jaffa killed and to not be killed he had to run and hide.

Jack was great calming him down, but Charlie didn't let go of me. In fact he seems to burrow into me as Teal'c and Drey'auc approached. He turned his head briefly and nodded, telling us his mother said it was going to be okay, that he could trust these two Jaffa.

This is where things turned strange again as both Drey'auc and Teal'c nearly doubled over in pain. Well it wasn't a grimace of pain as much as shock and surprised expressions and some kind of difficulty. Whatever it was both of them had to leave and while I couldn't see them, I did hear they seem to get better outside in the hallway. Jack wasn't leaving it at that and went out to check on them, leaving me with Charlie again.

Charlie didn't let go when they left and I'm not sure where the notion came from, but I felt he had never been held before in his life. He clearly had a mother if he's imagining her, or maybe he's doing so because all the other kids around him had mothers? I wonder what happened to the other children Charlie knew, likely killed by the Goa'uld as Charlie came through the gate alone.

Which begs the question, how did he do that? The iris shouldn't have let him, and yes I'm skipping over the whole issue of dialing the DHD to get here. Some adult must have scarified his or her life to give Charlie the chance to get away. It could even have been his mother of whom he continues to pretend made it with him.

Poor Charlie. One day he's going to have to face being the only survivor. I think Cassie could help him with that, or just maybe he could help her too.

When everyone returned it was question and answer time again. The answers were getting pretty horrific too. Charlie was made, sort of like Robby, except with biology instead of metallurgy. He's been made to warn us about terrorist and unlike Robby he's dying because they rushed him. I barely caught Sam's explanation of why Charlie's mother is invisible, just accepted it and that she's real, just not human.

She was armed and with a temper we found out soon afterwards.

Another recess left me with trying to talk to 'mother' as well as Charlie. Suggesting that since she could use a keyboard, that's how she kept the iris from closing, which she might be able to get more involved with the conversation by typing text. We didn't get too far with that, just up to 'yes' and 'no' when the others returned.

They returned with Jacob it appears, I guess whatever they have been talking about prompted an invite to the Tok'ra. Sam would have been talking about a planned visit by her dad, so his appearance had to be due to Charlie and the Re'tu. I think the little guy was about to fall asleep in my arms when he came in.

When he said 'For crying out loud' I had to laugh, and look at Jack who only expressed mild guilt for corrupting the young. That would be his excuse if I accused him out loud with the look I was giving him. The laugh died quickly as the symbiote problem arose with both Charlie and Jacob, presumably Charlie's mother too.

I felt like telling everyone to go to their corners. Who ended up scaring Charlie, and his mother with those weapon thingies. Which are called a Transphase Eradication Rod as Sam told me later on. Of course, seeing Charlie's mom wasn't the best thing for my defense of her, but she's a mom like I had been. We had an understanding of sorts. Plus by now her typing was getting better and I could feel as if we were having a conversation with her and not just talking at her through Charlie.

So again, it was just the three of us as yet another recess was called. I nearly felt bad news coming when Mrs. Re'tu did not type anything for awhile. I couldn't know what she said, but Charlie did and started to cry. Holding him again, it was Jack to the rescue with his humor and warmth, the way he was with our son. I want to marry him again.

Then the emotional rug is pulled out from under me as Charlie asks to be our son. I'm not sure what I feel. Yes, no, maybe, it would be great, I'm not ready for this, and quite a lot of things went through my mind as I looked at Jack expecting him to have the answer. In my mind I guess the answer is yes, though in Jack's eyes is a maybe. I don't know if we're ready for parenting again, we aren't even married at the moment. Not that Jaffa or Re'tu understands that last part, or do I think will Charlie.

Jack goes for an out, a 'when he gets back' and of he goes leaving me to answer on my own, the rat. Actually it's a good thing, we both had better talk about this. Learning to commit to each other again is a big step, learning for the both of us to commit to a child is a whole other universe of commitment. Yet holding him, the time we've spent today, I think we could do this. I could do this.

I suppose the gate has gradually eased me back to this point. Den mother to Vin, looking after Drey'auc, and of course getting back together with Jack, it's been a step-by-step, one-day-at-a-time journey to where I could be a mom again.

Charlie was able to get down a meal, and we were laughing when Janet blew in with medics and what looked like a Tok'ra with a hole through him. I guess it was motherly instinct that made try and shield Charlie from the sight. I don't actually know if he's seen worse or not, and it says a lot about my time at the SGC that I'm not loosing my lunch after what passed by.

Next came whizzing in was that tank that Judy came up with to keep Teal'c's symbiote alive after that bug bite. Janet was on the phone with Judy as apparently the Tok'ra host was toast (yes that was a bad attempt at rhyming) but the symbiote could be saved.

Then we were ducking down, 'Mom' was firing and I was over Charlie when he called out as his mother was shot by the rebel before someone I couldn't see nailed it. Couldn't been Jack, Daniel, I didn't see because Charlie went unconscious and Janet was over to us in a heartbeat.

Heartbeat was one of the keywords I was listening for. I found Jack, or he found me, I don't remember which. What I do recall is that we ended up in each other's arms as we waited to see Janet pull off another miracle. I can't say it was like when we lost our Charlie, but right then it was coming close to those same feelings of helplessness.

Jacob had a suggestion that meant Charlie could grow up, and even Jack was okay with that as he said, the key words are 'grow up'. I also think Charlie's a bit young for a symbiote, but if it will save his life, then I was in agreement, we should try.

That prompted Drey'auc to make a suggestion that was one of those 'why-didn't-we-think-of-that'. She also informed us of something else the rest of us didn't realize. Robby could see the Re'tu, though see is probably not the right term. Likely it's something like sense, with a...sensor. I wasn't going to ask the how or why's of it, as I would not understand the technobabble.

All too soon it was time for him to go, and I found saying goodbye to Charlie was a hard thing to do. Having held and looked after him, I didn't really want to let go. But it was better this way. Unlike my Charlie, he'd have a chance to grow up.

Drey'auc's Day

This child is cursed. When my husband and I approached him, we felt our symbiotes become highly agitated and only calmed once we were out in the hallway. Neither of us had felt anything like that before, except at a distance I admit to them. The last couple of weeks when with Sara I felt my symbiote stir at times, then calm. It was nothing as intense as this so I had no reason to report it. It was to be endured, which is what I did and it did not cause any stress on either me or my symbiote.

When Doctor Frasier reports that his body is failing, I only think back to my first assessment. The child is cursed. A survivor of a Goa'uld attack, thinking his mother is still with him, barely making it the world of the Tau'ri and now finding that he is dying. Though part of what Doctor Frasier shows us shows hints the may be a Hok'tar, a failed one perhaps.

Neither Teal'c nor I could remain with him as the others talk. This extended to the Tok'ra when they arrived to try and help us out. It was only after they had lost one that I found out that there is another way beyond the Transphase Eradication Rods and our symbiotes to sense them. When the first Re'tu was slain, I was near Robby who asked about the Transphase Eradication Rods and he was able to get a look at one. Since then he stated he could spot them. He even helped narrow down the search by guiding the various teams as they sweep the stronghold.

He was too late to warn those in the infirmary, but the fact he could sense more than the Transphase Eradication Rods could show would be a boon to the Tau'ri and it something the Goa'ulds could not do themselves. After he had guided the teams, ended up saving several Airman lives with warnings as they closed with the Re'tu. It was not soon enough to save Charlie's mother, or prevent General Carter from harm, if that was ever his purview. Noting the enemy's location is one thing, guiding the actions of all during a fight is another.

Listening for the plan to save Charlie's life I suggested that they might be able to do so for Ma'chello. Claire Jackson was able to keep him calm and he lived to return to his world with the support devices Judy Robinson had figured out how to reactivate. If the symbiote saved by Janet Frasier is not for Charlie, then they have a symbiote in need of a host and the Tok'ra would gain a valuable ally.


	38. Interlude Unseen Hope

Interlude Unseen Hope

Sara's diary

Grunt work seems to always trickle down to the lower ranks, though I don't know if collecting Re'tu remains is precisely what the Airmen thought they would be doing today. Robby was some help with listing just where each Re'tu died, that helped the general sweep with the TERs. It was not as if we could get Teal'c or Drey'auc to help with this. Their Juniors only sensed living Re'tu, so it was left to JD, Will and others to do the sweep and Maureen to lead the study of the Re'tu.

I'm glad she got the first crack at them. Word was that they were going to be shipped off to Area 51 for study. Which may still happen, but at least the SGC would get some study first on what has to be the strangest life form the SGC has encountered yet. It's better than Star Trek here at the SGC.

With TERs taped up on booms, Maureen is going to work on the remains as the others gather them. Robby has to run most of the test as without a TER 'earth' equipment just can't do everything Maureen needs it to do. You see, she has this idea she can come up with a way to counter the "vibe" that causes severe pain in a Goa'uld symbiote. Something to do with the body's electric-EM field something and how a symbiote's sensitive with it. She thinks that's how Sam can sense Naqahdah in others, or how any Goa'uld does that, like Apophis did when he was here at the SGC.

Well she didn't come up with anything immediately, and in fact what she came up with weeks later wasn't what she hoped, but it was a start to what could be a Tau'ri-Tok'ra-Re'tu alliance. That kept the boys at the NID from snatching all the samples of Re'tu and let Maureen continue her research here. She didn't mind Area 51, but her husband worked here, her son, and Judy practically works here so she wanted to be where her family was going to be.

Jack and I were heading off world with our first visit to see Charlie when Maureen and Robby started to follow up the ramp with General Hammond trailing them. Apparently she convinced him that she was onto something and that Robby could convey her data while Jack and I carried the samples of her work.

Look at this, I'm writing about going off world as if it were just a little trip to the next town over, not crossing millions of light years to a whole other planet.

Anyway, she wanted Ma'chello and Anise to take a look at what she's come up with so far. When Maureen so kindly started to explain her prelim work our eyes nearly glazed over, so she skipped to the laymen's version of what she came up with. It was big, and I can see why she wanted to get off even her starting work for others to take a look at; a temporary medication that a symbiote could take to not be in pain around a Re'tu. Which could sound like a disadvantage except that now that Charlie is Tok'ra, he could go back to talk to the Re'tu government.

With Charlie acting as a go-between, there could be talks, other than through Robby. Which was another revelation, no-one knew Robby could hear the Re'tu, much less speak their language. Daniel is definitely going to want to talk with him when we get back. Jack liked the idea of invisible secret agents working -for- our side, and we sort of knew Washington would love that idea too. I think Maureen is going to find herself with funding and probably her own lab on base.

But enough of that, it was time to visit Charlie. So Jack offered his arm, which I took, and together we walked through the gate to another world.

Drey'auc's day

Maureen Robinson is there when SG-8 head out through the Chappa'ai to meet the Tok'ra at Ma'chello's planet. Teal'c is going with them to act as a 'familiar face' I believe O'Neill said, though I privately contend that there is nothing friendly about my husband's face to others. I feel Sara would agree with that, and has said as much when O'Neill made the comment.

After he returns, that night he tells me how it went with the Tok'ra and Ma'chello. He relays the tale of the meeting as we stare up at the ceiling, just enjoying each other's presence as I lay against him. He tells of the amazement of the Tok'ra and how this may have gone far to a Tau'ri-Tok'ra alliance. He is proud of me and praised me to them as he informed the Tok'ra of my idea to offer a symbiote to Ma'chello. It was after explaining the Tok'ra to Ma'chello, giving the dying human another chance to continue his fight with the Goa'uld that convinced him. The Tok'ra welcomed his inventions, particularly one called Anise. Much to SG-8's regret as they were asked to leave and let the Tok'ra remove Ma'chello's inventions for their new base of operations.

Professor Robinson was not happy about this, or the rest of the Tau'ri. However, my husband reminded them that Ma'chello was dying and neither Jackson's had decoded his work to make the inventions usable. At least in this way, they will be used against the Goa'uld, it will just not be by the Tau'ri.

The warmth of his body is too comforting to move away for even Kel'noreem right now, and I believe he is thinking similar thoughts. My husband is not particularly talkative, even with me, so when he volunteers more words this typically means he either is very upset, or wishes to prolong the time we 'cuddle' together.

Another new Tau'ri custom I have grown to like. Though I have a hard time discerning the difference between a cuddle and a snuggle. It will be something to ask Sara about. If I time it right, I might even get her to spray coffee out of her cup as I have noticed some of my questions cause her to do.

Teal'c speaks of a possible Tau'ri-Tok'ra-Re'tu alliance, which had me almost lift my head off his shoulder in surprise. While it is early to say, Maureen Robinson may have deduced what it is that causes a symbiote to react to a Re'tu in the manner it does. With work, she may find away to suggest a way to artificially counter it, letting Re'tu and Tok'ra work together. Another marvel all due to the Tau'ri once more.

Sha're's story

Qetesh is able to smuggle my demon and I away from Hathor who was not happy about being left. My demon thinks it's good she didn't have any favorite Jaffa she left behind, or Lo'tar. Though I personally don't think that the demon Hathor will harm them. She needs an army, and as I have seen she will bewitch them to serve her not kill them out of spite.

What the demon Qetesh does discover later is that Hathor is planning another avenue of finding out information about the System Lords and it has something to do with SG-1. I wish I could warn Dan'yel, and I curse my prompting of my demon to leave with Qetesh. Perhaps if we had stayed, Dan'yel and O'Neill would have been able to find and rescue me. My demon only feels my despair, and I keep my hope buried deep within me. A hope that I know my Dan'yel, that SG-1 will come and save me as they have saved both my people and their world.


	39. Chapter 39

1969

A blue box. I'm still wrapping my head around the latest SGC strangeness going on. SG-1 go through the gate, later are reported not arriving at their destination, General Hammond's lack of major concern and now this blue box appears in the gateroom with General Hammond ordering his people to stand down. I wasn't there when it 'faded into view' as Walter said. I just saw the incongruity of a large...police box. A British police box, standing there at the bottom of the ramp in the gateroom. With the words 'Police Box' printed near the top of each side of it.

I just sort of followed Hammond down to the gate room, where he dismissed most of the guards and waited until the door opened and this enthusiastic Byronesque figure of a man with curly hair and on odd assortment of clothing walked out. General Hammond was hesitant asking 'Doctor' that the man confirmed and the two shook hands like old friends.

More confusion ensued as he greeted each of us as if he knew us. Well, that's not quite right, he greeted us as if he knew something about each of us. Including Drey'auc, which caused her to have a revelation, recognition, or something. All of a sudden she shouted a new word, bowed her head towards the Doctor, calling him Rak'sha, Tok'harakash. I think I have that spelled right, the first part is calling him a god of time I think, and the rest is against the System Lords.

When I asked if he had a symbiote, going with the whole god thing, he laughed, brushing it aside as surprisingly so did General Hammond. They definitely knew each other, and he asked about two others that apparently they knew, a Henry Heyes and Michael Zablosky. Well, Henry turned out to be someone the General knew, but not this Michael person.

Slapping himself on the head, he corrected himself about Michael saying we will know him, and if the General would be so kind as to approve the transfer the Doctor would appreciate it, and apparently so would SG-1. That definitely caught my attention, and I tried to find out a bit more when the General had that 'about to dismiss me' tone in his voice, when the Doctor not only said I could stick around, that Drey'auc and I should.

In fact, I was asked to look after something that the General was going to need in a year or three, which had the General give the Doctor an odd and amused look. He turned towards his blue box and whistled. A door opened and out rolled this box like robot with 'K-9' along its sides. It sort of looked like a dog. I mean the head was roughly dog shaped, with radar antenna-ish ears, a long antenna like tail and had a dog's collar around the throat.

I almost felt like petting it.

Anyway, it rolled up to me, wagging its tail and the Doctor asked if I would look out for him. That K-9 will tell the General when it's time and explain everything, but until then since I look after the newly arrived on Earth, if I could extend that to K-9, he'd appreciate it. I would have appreciated answering, but General Hammond did for me with an 'of course she would', ending the discussion before it really began.

As to why he was here, it had nothing to do with what Drey'auc had mentioned, assuring us no trouble. He just wanted to wait with 'George' here for the return of SG-1. Again my ears perked up, as that hinted he knew where they were and from the General's expression he did too despite no-one else knowing where SG-1 had gone.

During the tour of the SGC there were two more reunions with those who knew the Doctor. Both didn't recognize him at first, but he quickly mentioned 'new face, new look' and said a few things that convinced him. That and they recognized K-9, in fact it was seeing K-9 that drew Dan over to us for the Doctor to notice him.

If I was surprised that Dan Siler knew the Doctor, I was floored to find out Claire did. She mentioned it was since 'university' and he asked if she had finally left Adam, which surprised her that he knew about her ex and likely what he did.

It was after the tour of the SGC, and meeting Robby specifically, that the Doctor said it was time to go. When the General asked about waiting for SG-1, the Doctor said they'd be in any moment now. He's parked in their path and he should move lest he confuse them further about where they were. More cryptic words, but I didn't mind as they meant Jack and the others would be home soon.

So we gathered in the gateroom watching the box start to fade, it also started to make a wheezing, groaning noise with the light on top flashing on and off. We were all there when the announcement of incoming wormhole and SG-1's IDC came through. Jack was definitely glad to see us, and I was shocked to see what he was dressed in. Something out of the sixties it looked like, nor was he alone with that. Daniel, Sam, even Teal'c was dressed in similar clothing.

Claire laughed taking Daniel into her arms, Drey'auc actually looked as if she was fighting a smile, though Teal'c seem to hold his stoic composure. After our hug, Jack thanked the General and to my surprise the General mentions something about Jack owing him five hundred thirty-nine dollars and fifty cents. This is one debriefing I would have loved to sit in on. Listening to Hammond I put it together, as the Doctor is a time traveler, Jack and SG-1 must have just time traveled to meet George in the past when he was a lieutenant.

I wonder how much of the story I can drag out of Jack tonight.

Drey'auc's day

The marines are doing well today. Captain Marquette is the best of them, her dedication to learning how Jaffa women fight is a credit to the women of the Tau'ri and the marines she serves with. She is ready to move up to a Staff weapon instead of the Bashaak she uses now. Several of the soldiers here are, so I should talk to Sara about separating them for a different teaching time.

Hearing the alert but not for an incoming traveler, I believe I should head for the Chappa'ai. That feeling proves right as I am there when I realize who the alert is for. It is the Great Disrupter, the Trickster, the Godslayer, the one the System Lords will nearly unite to find and kill, the Doctor. Jaffa legend tells of how he always comes in a time of great change and that his passing often heralds the end of a god.

Giving something to Sara and General Hammond I note the dog called K-9 and think back to O'Neill's rule about dogs. Rya'c may have liked this one for it is of the Doctor and can only mean good for us and a plague for the Goa'uld. I will endeavor to help Sara look after K-9 as that is the Doctor's wish.

Teal'c will be amazed when he hears of this encounter, and I am more honored as the Doctor recognizes the mark of the Yautja upon my forehead. I know I was amazed he knew who gave it to me, and who Dachande is. He informs me that Dachande is a great hero among his people and that in showing honor to me, I am greatly honored among the Yautja.

It is an honor I try hard to hold onto once I see my husband come back through the Chappa'ai dressed in strange garments. It is particularly hard as I see laughter in his eyes, and that is not something I see so often that I am use to it. It is infectious, which makes it harder not to laugh. Drawing upon the years of servitude under Apophis where a laugh could bring death among a people not allowed much laughter, we do hold up until after the briefing and both of us are in our room.

Among the things the Tau'ri have taught us, laughter has been a great release and after that is over, we show how glad we are to see each other with another kind of release that need no cloth upon our bodies to demonstrate. My husband has time traveled, I have met THE time traveler, and with our act of union we enter a timeless state of bliss.

Author's notes; Rak'sha and Tok'harakash are two made up words for the Doctor. Rak'sha meaning roughly god of time and taken from Rak'lo najaquna shel're hara kek, meaning Its time for you to die!! I am presuming the Rak part means time or it does for this fic, and sha I pulled from Heelk'sha meaning Gods of the underworld. Yes, I'm guessing the gods part is the sha instead of the Heeklk part of the word. Tok'harakash is from Tok meaning against, and Harakash which two sources differed on but both fit the Doctor. One translation has it for torture device, or simply pain, the other as the System Lords.

K-9's appearance is actually setting up for something I want to do for the aftermath of Season 4's episode "Chain Reaction".

For Michael and Jenny's last name I just arbitrarily chose Zablosky. The actor who played Michael had the stage last name of Zahara. A bit too African/ African American as listed in the various dictionaries for me to go with that, but a Slavic Zablosky works for me.

Mention of Captain Lili Marquette is another cameo crossover, this time with Earth: Final Conflict.


	40. Chapter 40

Out of Mind (Part 1)

I'm going to get married!!! Jack proposed just last night, and I said yes of course, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I suppose I should have suspected something when Teal'c and Drey'auc suggested that it would be a good night for a walk up on the mountain. I was going to wave them off when Drey'auc mentioned that they probably should have an escort and preferred not an Airman coming along. It was a last minute desire and I really didn't want to go through the hoops of getting one just so those two could enjoy what should be a simple walk out in the night air.

Simple.

Except it was all part of the devious and romantic mind of one Jack O'Neill. Looking back I can see his hand with Daniel 'suddenly' dumping some work on me about Jaffa culture that would keep me at the base late. Daniel would normally just do it himself when it came to cultures and finding minutia. But he gave me those 'Daniel eyes' you just have to do what he says, you don't want to disappoint him, and he appeared so flustered with his own work that no, I didn't really see it coming. Which was all part of Jack's 'cunning plan' I'm guessing.

So here we are, making like the proverb three's company, not the sitcom fortunately. This sends bizarre images through my mind substituting the three of us with the stars of that show. Anyway I was hanging back to give them the illusion of privacy when they stopped and beckoned me ahead of them.

There Jack was in a tuxedo, with a table, white table cloth, candles, bottle of wine, and Daniel acting as a kind of waiter. One who spoke genuine French which added to the whole ambiance of the night. I'm ashamed to say I don't know when Teal'c and Drey'auc retreated, but soon it was just a new threesome, and then it was just Jack and I.

He opened the box, told me I was his mountain top experience, and that we've been living in the valley of death too long now and he'd love to climb out of it with me as his wife.

Of course I said yes.

I think the squeal, no other way to really dignify the sound I made, echoed all over the mountain. Then there was lots of hugging, kissing and likely more would have happened if Daniel hadn't come back up after us.

There was a mission for SG-1, there was always a mission at times like this. It was a cliché, interrupt the couple who just announced their engagement, one of them goes off and doesn't come back, leaving the other to morn for them. I wasn't expecting the cliché to go through so completely.

Chris pretty much lead the charge to go see what happened to SG-1 over Colonel Makepeace's head, not that I cared which one spearheaded the rescue, just that they brought back Jack to me. Well Navy-Marine relations didn't impact at all what SG 3 and 7 found. They brought back Teal'c alone and then he was near death, likely left for dead.

I stayed by his bed for most of the three weeks he was unconscious. Teal'c was all I had of Jack right then, so there I remained across from Drey'auc who didn't sleep as often as I did. Vaguely I knew that teams went out to search for the rest of SG-1. I understand even Will and Robby went out on some of the searches. They even took K-9 with them.

It was Rob's first time off world since he came to the SGC, I'd like to say that General Hammond was getting desperate to let him go, but I heard the Doctor say that he should trust Robby. I suppose a time traveler's word counts for something. Which would also cover K-9's going with them, all three unofficially apart of Lou's team, SG-2. It was one of the few smiles I had in this time hearing Ferretti having picked up Jack's habit of calling K-9 'Toto' as they left.

Claire was nearly at bedside as much as I was as Teal'c was the link to her son as he was my husband-to-be-again. Cassie popped up when they let her, Sam was also missing and it was not that any of us didn't miss her too, or me Daniel, or Claire Jack or Sam, it was just we each had our reasons to want Teal'c to wake up and let us know what happened. Somehow, and I guess unlike Drey'auc, I expected Teal'c to get well again. It's Teal'c, with Junior inside of him, he would always get well eventually. A conceit that wasn't fair to him, and certainly not to Drey'auc who was really concerned.

Briefly I wondered where Rya'c must be, and knew there wasn't anyone to go get him. Drey'auc wasn't leaving her husband's side and no-one else really know how to contact Rya'c or Bra'tac for that matter. All of this was pushed aside when Teal'c woke up. We moved aside and let Janet and the General take charge.

The worst shock was to come soon after that.

Teal'c was leaving the SGC, and that also meant Drey'auc was leaving with him. I don't think either considered anything less, and after I realized why they were leaving, I wanted to thank them both. They were going to continue to look, to find out what happened. They weren't going to give up, to leave Jack and the others like Frank did Jack in Iraq. He was going out there and Robby was going to go with them.

Toto however was staying here at the SGC. K-9's 'Prime Directive' is to wait here for the time General Hammond would need him and a prolonged search for SG-1 conflicted with that. I wanted to beg him to on, yet Lou mentioned K-9 wasn't great with uneven terrain, and in all fairness he did do a lot by assuring me he thought SG-1 was still alive. He couldn't give me specifics, nothing I would really understand about forensic evidence if they had died, but it was enough to feed my hope. Thanks Toto.

Now as to why Rob volunteered, I didn't know, Will didn't know, nor did he tell anyone other than he wanted to help continue the search and thought he could do so with Teal'c and Drey'auc. After his help with the Re'tu I was glad he was going along. I told him to look after Drey'auc, Teal'c, and himself.

I know that sounds strange, and Jack would think I was nuts to say it to Robby. To Jack, Rob's only a machine and that's all he ever will be. I can even hear his exasperated 'For crying out loud, it's only a machine' in my mind now, which puts another rare smile on my face. I suppose with more than a year at SGC, you learn to care a bit more about whom someone is rather than what they are. From a crystal Jack and Charlie, to robot duplicates to a child fast-grown by things looking -really- alien, I learned it's really only just people.

There are those who don't think Jaffa are real people, just the enemy. Me, I am going to miss my friend Drey'auc, and Teal'c too of course. All of her odd questions, learning about her culture, language, the star trek convention, driving lessons, even the teasing I think she does deliberately to get a rise out of me. Sometimes I think I've sprayed more of my first cup of coffee in the morning than drank it.

So I hugged and held Drey'auc a long time at the base of the ramp when they were ready to go. The gate glowed with its event horizon and Robby was already nearly up it, waiting for his Jaffa escort to follow. I let her go and she went up the ramp a bit, leaving Teal'c with General Hammond, who saluted and Teal'c returned it. I watched them leaving, believing I was going to see them again. That they would bring Jack, Daniel and Sam with them and that they wouldn't give up until they did.

Author's notes; That's it for Season Two! Thank everyone for reading and in particular the regulars whose comments kept me going through this season. Special thanks to you Sarai, FORD B, MuseUrania and Dr. Shubert! Thank you to the rest who read, or at least made the hit counter go up, lol. Hopefully that means you read and liked something here. Next season Sha're becomes part of the regular cast (finally!). And yes, Sara and Jack really are getting married (remarried) next season. I promise I will not pull the old tv on-again-off-again tease of a relationship. This is Stargate: Wives after all. See you then!


End file.
